Pas si Troll que ça
by LizzieMusketeer
Summary: Et si Marcus Flint, l'horrible Serpentard n'était pas si horrible que ça ? Et si on apprenait à voir avec d'autres yeux que ceux du célèbre Harry Potter ? Découvrez l'histoire de JK Rowling à travers les yeux d'Etain Swan, apprenez à changer de regard.
1. Chapitre 1 : Celle qui souffrait

« Etain Swan ! »

Soufflant doucement et avec un calme impressionnant, la concernée s'avança, sans se presser, vers le tabouret à trois pieds. Elle s'y installa avec élégance, face à tous ces élèves qui la fixaient, et la tête haute, un léger sourire flottant sur son visage. La jeune fille n'avait pas réussi à masquer son excitation d'être enfin arrivée à Poudlard. Tandis que le professeur McGonagall posait délicatement le Choixpeau sur sa tête, Etain se mit à frémir, dans qu'elle maison allait-elle être envoyée ? Une douce voix feutrée se fit entendre dans sa tête, à cet instant, la fillette savait qu'une partie de son destin allait être scellé.

« Et bien, voici la digne fille Swan ! Oui bien sûr, je me souviens de tes parents. Ta mère était à Serdaigle et ton père était à Serpentard. Qu'en est-il de toi ? Je vois que tu es une tête brûlée mais tu as les pieds sur terre, je pense que tu dois aussi apprendre à avoir besoin des autres pour avancer. Bien, je crois, non je suis parfaitement sûr, car je ne me trompe jamais, que tu feras de grandes choses en empruntant le même chemin que ton père. Oui, tu seras à ta place à Serpentard ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva depuis la table de la maison des verts et argents. Etain enleva elle-même le Choixpeau de sa tête et le rendit respectueusement à la directrice de la maison Gryffondor, puis d'un geste nonchalant elle secoua légèrement sa chevelure. Ses boucles couleur châtaigne, aux reflets cuivrés, cascadaient librement sur ses épaules. D'un pas aérien elle rejoignit l'immense table et s'installa parmi ceux qui seraient désormais ses camarades pour sept ans. Durant le repas, elle fit la connaissance de celles et ceux qui étaient de la même année qu'elle. Etain discuta particulièrement avec un certain Adrian Pucey, un garçon aux cheveux blonds, et en bataille, qui affichait très souvent un sourire en coin et dont les yeux bruns, scrutateur, semblaient rechercher la moindre information qu'il pouvait récolter. La jeune sorcière se sentait bien, contrairement aux rumeurs, les Serpentards étaient loin d'être des personnes austères, ce qu'elle pouvait voir la contentait parfaitement. Vers la fin du repas, son étrange regard bleu cobalt fut attiré par un garçon à la haute stature qui se faisait secouer par certains de ses camarades plus âgés.

« Alors Flint ? Maintenant que tu es en deuxième année, tu peux enfin tenter ta chance pour rejoindre l'équipe ! Vaisey a terminé sa scolarité, un poste de poursuiveur se libère ! »

Le concerné, haussa les épaules mais ne pu retenir un sourire satisfait, ses yeux verts foncés pétillants de joie, il devait vraiment beaucoup aimer le Quidditch pour éprouver autant de plaisir à l'idée de passer les essais. Soudain, sans qu'Etain ne s'y attende, le dénommé Flint leva brusquement la tête et planta son regard dans le sien. La jeune sorcière ne put s'empêcher de le trouver impressionnant, malgré son jeune âge, il était déjà très grand et ne tarderais certainement pas à se muscler en conséquence s'il intégrait l'équipe de Serpentard. Flint possédait une dentition proéminente qui lui donnait un air agressif et pourtant, le regard qu'il lança à la jeune fille, tout en aplatissant ses cheveux qui avaient été ébouriffés par ses camarades, était simplement curieux. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir, Etain détourna rapidement la tête et recentra son attention sur son assiette, terminant de manger sa part de tarte au citron meringuée. C'est de cette façon qu'Etain Swan rencontra Marcus Flint.

Les premières semaines de cours au sein de l'école de magie ne furent pas aussi belles qu'Etain se l'était imaginé. En effet à part Adrian, la jeune fille avait du mal à se lier avec ceux de sa maison, et la plupart des autres élèves de l'école l'évitaient du fait de son appartenance à la maison Serpentard. Cela alla même plus loin car certains élèves, toutes maisons confondues avaient commencés à vraiment s'en prendre à elle. Cela avait commencé par quelques réflexions sur les boucles de ses cheveux, puis certaines de ses affaires avaient commencées à disparaître et enfin, il n'était pas rare qu'elle se fasse violement rentrer dedans au détour d'un couloir. Certes, elle était vraiment heureuse de participer aux cours et même si elle n'était pas la plus douée, Etain s'en sortait tout de même honorablement mais n'ayant pas d'amis avec qui passer le temps, Adrian étant très vite devenu la coqueluche des Serpentards de première année, lorsque les cours étaient terminés, elle passait énormément de temps à la bibliothèque, ne voulant pas être un fardeau pour son ami qui prenait déjà beaucoup de son temps pour elle. La jeune sorcière savait que dans cet endroit, elle aurait la paix qu'elle espérait. En effet, bien qu'elle ait beaucoup de caractère, Etain avait du mal à faire face aux brimades des autres élèves. Pour autant, elle ne se morfondait pas, elle était bien trop fière pour cela, mais elle devait avouer qu'il aurait été plus plaisant d'avoir, ne serait-ce que, qu'un ou deux amis avec qui passer son temps libre.

Etain fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsque deux garçons s 'approchèrent de sa table, croyant qu'on allait, une fois de plus s'en prendre à elle, la Serpentard les fusilla du regard. Le plus petit des deux ne put retenir un éclat de rire, ce qui perturba fortement la jeune fille. A en juger par leurs uniformes, ils appartenaient à la maison Gryffondor, c'est alors qu'elle réussi à mettre un nom sur les visages qui lui faisaient face, car elle avait quelques cours en commun, notamment celui de potion, avec eux. Celui qui s'était permis de rire n'était autre qu'Olivier Dubois, c'était un garçon passablement bruyant et qui semblait adorer, non vénérer serait plus juste, le Quidditch à l'inverse de son condisciple, un grand échalas aux cheveux roux, aux lunettes à monture en écaille et avec un air plus que guindé. Il était bien plus discret que son homologue et Etain ne se souvenait absolument plus de son nom et encore moins de son prénom. Ce fut donc Dubois qui prit la parole, ne semblant pas le moins du monde intimidé par l'hostilité que tentait de dégager la Serpentard.

« Salut Swan ! Percy était persuadé que tu allais nous mordre mais je n'ai jamais vu aucun crochet dans ta bouche, même si il faut avouer que tu ne souris pas souvent, en fait qu'en présence de ce nigaud de Pucey, en fait comme tu peux le constater la bibliothèque est bondée de premières années comme nous à cause de l'énorme devoir que Rogue nous a donné à faire, et malheureusement il ne reste de la place qu'à la table où tu te tiens.

Soupirant, Etain leva les yeux au ciel et commença à ranger ses affaires, à cause des brimades elle était devenue méfiante et généralement les Gryffondors n'étaient pas tendres avec elle.

-Pourquoi tu range tes affaires ? S'étonna le dénommé Percy Weasley, son nom était revenu à la jeune fille quelques secondes plus tôt lorsque Dubois avait évoqué son ami. La réflexion sur Adrian n'avait pas plu du tout à Etain, aussi lorsqu'elle décida de répondre ce fut d'un ton froid et dur.

-Je ne te permets pas d'insulter Adrian car si lui est un nigaud je me demande ce que tu es. Persifla-t-elle avant de poursuivre. Je ne suis pas d'attaque ce soir pour supporter les quolibets de deux Gryffondors alors moquez-vous tant que vous voulez mais je vous serais grée d'attendre mon départ.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avec un air scandalisé, ce fut finalement Dubois qui attrapa le poignet de la Serpentard pour l'arrêter. Celle-ci se dégagea rapidement, avec toutes les bousculades et les croches pattes qu'elle avait subit ces dernières semaines, elle ne supportait plus d'être touchée. Le garçon aux cheveux bruns eut un regard d'excuse avant de fixer son camarade avec un air entendu.

-Je parle parfois, même souvent, sans réfléchir excuse moi, je n'ai rien contre Pucey rassure toi. Simple imbécilité de ma part. La table est quand même assez grande pour qu'on se supporte, et crois moi ce n'est pas notre genre d'enfoncer les gens, et puis regarde Percy, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. »

Tandis que Weasley fit semblant de s'offusquer, Etain finit par se détendre pour finalement ressortir ses affaires alors que les deux garçons s'installèrent en face d'elle.

Bien que leurs maisons soient, selon la coutume, naturellement ennemies, la jeune fille apprécia le moment qu'elle passa en compagnie des Gryffondors. Ces deux là formaient un drôle de duo, contrairement à Dubois, qui était un véritable moulin à paroles, Weasley était quelqu'un de pondéré qui semblait très assidu dans son travail, il n'hésita pas à aider Etain dans sa rédaction sur le sortilège de lévitation et elle fut finalement heureuse de pouvoir aider Dubois sur sa dissertation de potion, que la Serpentard avait terminé depuis un moment. Elle fut presque déçue de voir Adrian arriver dans la bibliothèque, il venait toujours la chercher pour manger avec elle. Il parut stupéfait de voir deux rouge et or en compagnie de son amie, il observait la scène avec son éternel sourire en coin mais ne dit rien. Rougissant légèrement et se sentant gênée d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit de fraternisation avec l'ennemi, Etain rangea hâtivement ses affaires puis souhaita une bonne soirée aux deux garçons avant d'emboîter le pas de son condisciple.

Durant leur trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle, Adrian ne souffla pas un mot, attendant que son amie fasse le premier pas, depuis qu'il la côtoyait, il avait appris à ne pas la brusquer. Le jeune sorcier se sentait toujours honteux de ne pas réussir à la protéger des brimades, il savait que même si Etain abhorrait un masque hautain, elle était très touchée par tout cela. C'était elle-même qui lui avait demandé de ne pas intervenir, lorsqu'elle se faisait chahuter, pour ne pas que cela lui retombe dessus. Bien entendu Adrian ne lui avait pas obéit et s'était retrouvé en mauvaise posture plus d'une fois lorsqu'il avait voulu empêcher qu'on violente son amie aux yeux cobalt. Celle-ci s'arrêta dans un couloir, juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la Grande Salle, et planta son regard dans celui du garçon blond. Etain se mordait la lèvre, ne sachant par où commencer, elle avait un peu honte d'avouer que les quelques heures passées en compagnie des Gryffondors ne lui avaient pas déplus, au contraire elle avait même apprécié, mais si cela venait à se savoir, les Serpentards plus âgés le lui feraient payer. Sentant son malaise, Adrian se permit de prendre les devants, il ne supportait pas de la voir rongée comme ça juste parce qu'elle avait aimé passer du temps en compagnie de deux personnes qui ne lui voulaient aucun mal.

« Arrête de me faire ses yeux là Etain. Je pensais que tu commençais à me connaître assez pour savoir que je n'en parlerais à personne. Même si, ne te méprends pas, la bibliothèque était bondée donc ça finira sûrement par revenir aux oreilles de certains Serpentards mais je commence à te connaître moi aussi et tu finiras bien par trouver une façon de te dégager de tout ça.

Il fut heureux de constater que les yeux de son amie pétillaient de reconnaissance, depuis le premier jour, ou plutôt le premier soir, où son regard avait croisé celui d'Etain Swan, Adrian Pucey était fasciné par ses orbes bleus qui en disaient tellement long sur les humeurs de la jeune fille.

-Merci Adrian, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

Le jeune homme apprécia d'autant plus le compliment qu'Etain était plutôt réservée lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments. Aussi lui fit-il un large et franc sourire. Pour autant, il ne s'était pas trompé, à peine assise sur l'un des bancs de la table des Serpentards, son amie se fit accoster par un cinquième année. C'était un garçon plutôt rondouillard, aux cheveux bruns et gras, et sûr de lui qui répondait au nom de Perkins, il s'adressa d'une voix faussement mielleuse à Etain, qui avait commencé à se servir.

« Swan ! Alors, il paraît que tu pactise avec l'ennemi dans la bibliothèque ? Je peux comprendre que tu recherche la compagnie étant donné que personne ne veut de toi à part Pucey parce qu'il a clairement pitié, mais de là à aller t'épandre dans les bras de deux Gryffondors ! C'est de la haute trahison.

Adrian allait l'envoyer paître d'une manière fort peu élégante quand Etain lui fit un discret signe de la main signifiant clairement qu'elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il intervienne. Elle soupira puis termina de se servir en pomme de terre avant de se tourner vers Perkins, affichant un air des plus méprisants.

-Et bien écoute, tu n'auras qu'à aller demander toi-même à Pince d'agrandir sa précieuse bibliothèque. Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis installé près d'eux ce sont eux qui sont venu me casser les pieds. Maintenant fais moi plaisir et va terminer ton repas que je puisse, enfin, commencer le mien. Adrian tu peux me passer le sel s'il te plait ? »

Perkins, rouge de honte à cause des ricanements qui s'étaient élevés autour de lui, voulu répliquer quelque chose mais le préfet des Serpentards intervint et lui demanda fermement de retourner à sa place. Adrian soupira tout en répondant à la demande de la jeune fille, il admirait Etain de tant d'audace mais il savait que son amie paierait cet affront au centuple dès qu'elle serait hors de portée de lui ou d'un préfet. Elle était vraiment téméraire parfois, surtout pour une première année. Le repas se termina sans autre altercation et Adrian fut appelé par Loria Clayton, une de leur camarade de la même année, pour disputer une partie d'échec dans la Salle Commune. Inquiet, il jeta un œil à Etain qui le congédia en levant les yeux au ciel, après tout Perkins et sa bande étaient repartis, elle ne craignait donc rien. Le Serpentard suivit donc Loria en direction des cachots alors que son amie terminait son repas.

Elle quitta la Grande Salle presque guillerette pensant que la journée allait bientôt se terminée. Pourtant lorsqu'elle atteignit le couloir menant aux cachots son cœur loupa un battement. En effet, une bande de trois élèves de cinquième année semblaient l'attendre dont Perkins évidemment. Etain se figea, elle ne pouvait pas rebrousser chemin, d'une parce qu'ils l'avaient vus et qu'ils ne mettraient pas longtemps à la rattraper et de deux parce qu'elle n'était pas lâche. Serrant les dents, elle s'avança la tête haute, en sachant très bien qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, faisant mine d'ignorer ses condisciples, la jeune fille se dirigea vers le mur qui cachait la Salle Commune, évidemment elle fut bien vite attraper par Perkins qui lui avait saisit le poignet sans douceur. Un frémissement de dégout la parcouru et elle essaya de dégager sa main, mais le cinquième année la lui tenait fermement. Il projeta brutalement Etain contre un mur, celle-ci serra les dents en sentant la douleur se propager dans son dos. Les trois élèves ricanèrent en voyant qu'elle souffrait mais elle ne voulait pas leur faire le plaisir de geindre ou de pleurer.

« Je vais t'apprendre Swan qu'on ne se moque pas impunément de moi et tu va aussi prendre ta leçon pour avoir trainer avec Weasley, ce traitre à son sang, et Dubois. Des Gryffondors qui ne méritent pas leur place à Poudlard.

-Oh, et depuis quand la famille Perkins est devenue une famille de Sang Pur ? J'ai beau chercher je ne vois pas. »

Avec cette phrase, Etain savait qu'elle allait recevoir une sacrée correction et elle regrettait presque ses paroles, presque car elle avait décidé dès le départ de ne pas se laisser faire. La sorcière ferma les yeux dans l'attente des coups qu'elle allait recevoir, ce n'était pas la première fois que Perkins et sa bande en venait aux mains avec elle. Cependant l'intensité de leur regard lui laissait penser que cette fois elle allait souffrir bien plus que d'habitude. La Serpentard attendit de ressentir une douleur quelque part, mais celle-ci ne vint pas.

Soudain un bruit métallique retentit non loin d'elle, ce qui lui fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux. Etain fut surprise de constater qu'un des acolytes de Perkins se tordait de douleur en pressant son nez qui était en sang. Par terre, juste à côté, le heaume d'une armure roulait en direction du deuxième gorille qui accompagnait Perkins. Celui-ci, médusé, lançait des regards meurtriers vers le mur qui cachait la Salle Commune des vert et argent. Ce mur était entouré de deux armures, mais l'une d'elle n'avait plus de heaume, et à côté de ladite armure se tenait un élève de deuxième année de haute stature, aux yeux verts et aux dents proéminentes. Marcus Flint commençait à récupérer le heaume de la deuxième armure, il lançait un regard noir aux cinquièmes années. Etain ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait pris du muscle depuis son entrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch, en cet instant il était vraiment terrifiant. Elle comprenait pourquoi les élèves des autres maisons le craignaient. Néanmoins Perkins se reprit et décida d'ignorer l'aura menaçante qui émanait du poursuiveur.

« Dégage Flint ! Depuis quand tu joue au chevalier servant ? Surtout pour elle.

Il avait presque craché la fin de sa phrase, regardant Etain avec dégout. Pour autant, le concerné se contenta de hausser un sourcil méprisant avant de répliquer. Sa voix, déjà grave, raisonnait, menaçante, dans le long couloir sombre et humide.

-Je m'en irais quand tu seras parti en emmenant tes deux chiens avec toi, je te jure que le prochain lancé est pour ta tête et comme tu as pu le constater, je vise plutôt bien. Lui répondit Marcus avec un sourire narquois, dévoilant ses dents irrégulières. Tout en parlant, son poing s'était serré sur le heaume et Etain pu voir le métal s'affaisser, la force du poursuiveur était impressionnante.

-Apprends à choisir tes combats Flint, cette fille est une cause perdue ! Poursuivit Perkins même si le ton de sa voix perdait de sa superbe devant la démonstration de force du deuxième année.

-Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu n'insiste pas, crois moi je ne plaisante pas. »

Avec un haussement d'épaule Perkins ramena ses cheveux bruns en arrière puis fit signe à ses acolytes de le suivre, ils partirent tous trois en direction de la Salle Commune, aucun d'eux n'osa effleurer Marcus qui s'était dirigé vers Etain lorsqu'ils eurent disparus.

La Serpentard n'avait pas bougée, stupéfaite, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas croisé Flint, même dans la Salle Commune, car il passait beaucoup de temps à s'entrainer au terrain de Quidditch. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il prendrait un jour sa défense, lui qui semblait si détaché de tout. Lorsque le jeune homme arriva devant elle, Etain se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. Durant la confrontation elle avait tout fait pour se contenir, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle avait eu peur devant la violence que Perkins avait dégagé. Certes la jeune fille n'avait pas un caractère facile et elle ne mâchait pas ses mots mais méritait-elle toute cette animosité ?

« Idiote ! »

Le mot claqua dans le couloir sombre et fit sursauter Etain, qui n'avait pas remarqué que le poursuiveur se tenait si près. Elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Flint, ne comprenant pas sa réaction, celui-ci semblait furieux et la sorcière eu l'impression de se prendre un seau d'eau froide sur la tête. Une colère sourde monta en elle et elle tenta, de toutes ses forces de repousser le Serpentard qui se tenait face à elle. Marcus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, en effet Etain n'avait pas réussi à le faire bouger d'un centimètre. Ce qui eut pour effet de déchaîner la colère de la jeune fille.

« Si je suis une idiote Flint, tu n'aurais pas due te donner la peine de venir à mon secours. Cracha-t-elle. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas que tu sois intervenu, nous ne sommes pas de la même année, on ne se voit jamais, je ne vois pas en quoi mon bien-être t'inquiètes !

Sa voix tremblait, à son grand désarroi mais elle avait besoin d'évacuer tout le stress qu'elle avait accumulé depuis plusieurs semaines. La jeune fille pensait que ses mots mettraient Flint en colère mais elle découvrit, avec stupeur, que celui-ci souriait de plus belle, son regard semblait même s'être adoucit. Il éclata même franchement de rire avant de lui répondre.

-Adrian a raison sur ton compte, tu es vraiment une tête brûlée ! Je t'ai traité d'idiote parce que j'ai entendu votre confrontation à travers le mur de la Salle Commune, tu aurais fais profil bas ils n'auraient pas été aussi violents ! Perkins a une grande bouche mais pas le moindre toupet et ses ''amis'' en ont encore moins.

-Facile à dire pour toi Flint ! Je refuse de m'écraser ! Siffla Etain, il avait réussi à la mettre hors d'elle et elle vidait son sac. Je ne leur ferais pas ce plaisir ! Ma vie à Poudlard n'est déjà pas rose au quotidien à cause d'eux je ne céderais pas ! J'ai déjà tellement honte. »

Etaint avait lâchée la dernière phrase sans s'en rendre compte, elle était à bout. Tout en parlant, elle n'avait pu retenir une larme, une seule et sa voix s'était brisée. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle glissa contre le mur et se retrouva au pied d'un Marcus Flint démuni. Habituellement il ne prenait jamais part dans les altercations. Il s'entendait bien avec Adrian Pucey, bien qu'il ait un an de moins que lui, et celui-ci lui parlait souvent d'Etain Swan. Ce soir là, après l'entraînement, alors qu'il avait regagné la Salle Commune après sa douche, il avait entendu son condisciple s'inquiéter à haute voix de ne pas voir son amie rentrer du repas. Marcus n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui lancer une remarque cinglante sur le fait qu'Etain n'avait nul besoin d'un baby-sitter attentionné mais ce dernier lui avait répliqué, avec aplomb, en lui évoquant ce qui c'était passé durant le dîner. Connaissant les manières de faire de Perkins, le poursuiveur n'avait pas eut à réfléchir longtemps avant de s'élancer vers le couloir.

Il n'était pas du genre à secourir les demoiselles en détresse, mais Adrian semblait réellement sans faire pour la jeune fille, et connaissant le franc parlé de celle-ci, Marcus avait décidé d'en avoir le cœur net en partant à sa recherche. Il n'eut guère besoin d'aller bien loin. En effet, il fit discrètement coulisser le mur qui lui permettait de quitter la Salle Commune et tomba quasiment nez à nez avec les trois benêts. Voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, et surtout la douleur dans le regard cobalt d'Etain, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il avait beau être à Serpentard, il n'était pas un lâche pour autant, aussi avait-il saisi la première chose qui lui était tombé sous la main, à savoir le heaume d'une armure, et l'avait lancé de toutes ses forces sur l'un des agresseurs. Evidemment il avait fait mouche mais maintenant il se retrouvait devant une sorcière complètement démunie et à deux doigts de craquer. Comble du comble celle-ci était assise à ses pieds et le Serpentard voyait bien qu'elle faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Avec un soupir gêné, il finit par s'assoir à côté d'elle, calant son dos contre le mur.

« Je n'aurais pas due te traiter d'idiote, je suis désolé mais bon sang ne les provoque pas comme ça ! Et cette idée de traîner avec les Gryffondors, surtout ce marteau de Dubois, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu as si honte ?

Il s'interrompit dans sa réflexion, troublé par le regard perçant d'Etain. Elle ne semblait plus en colère mais profondément lasse et surtout très triste et cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

-Ici le moindre de mes faits et gestes semble épié. Tu semble toi-même être au courant de l'agréable moment que j'ai passé dans la bibliothèque. Devant l'air horrifié de Flint, la jeune fille ne pu retenir un sourire. Mais oui ! Tu ne supporte peut-être pas Dubois mais personnellement il fait parti des rares personne à ne pas m'en vouloir alors je me dis que je n'ai rien à perdre à le côtoyer un peu. Je n'ai pas honte de mon comportement non, mais j'ai honte de ce que je suis et de ce que je deviens. Je me demande souvent pourquoi c'est contre moi que tout cela arrive et j'ai l'impression d'étouffer, de mourir à petit feu. »

Inconsciemment, sa main vint se serrer au niveau de son cœur, elle se sentait presque suffoquer. Jamais jusqu'à présent la sorcière ne s'était sentie aussi mal. Marcus semblait mal à l'aise face à cette confession qui résonnait de désespoir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sut à cet instant qu'il ne pourrait plus rester indifférent à la détresse que sa condisciple dégageait. Depuis quelques temps déjà, il avait interdit à son entourage de participer aux brimades contre Etain Swan, ils avaient beau être à Serpentard, il ne fallait pas exagérer surtout que la jeune fille était l'une des leurs. En observant l'altercation ce soir-là il avait enfin compris que ne rien faire c'était être aussi coupable que d'agresser, voilà pourquoi il était intervenu avec tant de violence. Au fond il se sentait coupable et la fille qui se tenait, assise, près de lui semblait si mal dans sa peau. Sans savoir pourquoi, il passa son bras autour des épaules d'Etain. Il espérait que sa condisciple comprenne le geste car lui était incapable de plus, le poursuiveur n'avait jamais été très doué pour ça. D'ailleurs Etain sursauta lorsqu'elle senti le bras de Flint sur son épaule, elle pensa une seconde à se dégager mais se rendit compte, finalement, que ce contact ne lui était pas désagréable. La jeune fille soupira et se laissa aller, sa tête penchant vers l'arrière. Pour la première fois depuis les premières brimades, elle se sentait rassurée, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Les deux Serpentards ne surent pas combien de temps ils restèrent dans le couloir en silence, heureusement pour eux, aucun préfet ne passa lors d'une ronde. Le bruit du mur de la Salle Commune, qui coulissait, les surpris. Flint retira rapidement son bras et se releva, pensant que Perkins revenait à la charge mais il fut surpris de voir une tête blonde avec les cheveux en bataille apparaître. Adrian, s'inquiétant de ne voir ni Etain ni Marcus, avait finalement mis fin aux nombreuses demande de ses autres camarades pour partir à leur recherche. Ses yeux bruns s'étaient illuminés de soulagement en voyant que son amie était entre de bonnes mains. Au fil des semaines il avait sympathisé avec Marcus Flint et le trouvait plutôt intéressant, quand il parlait d'autre chose que le Quidditch, il savait le mépris que le poursuiveur avait pour les élèves de la trempe de Perkins, Etain ne craignait donc rien en sa compagnie. A son grand étonnement, Adrian constata que la jeune fille avait l'air détendue, il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis le soir de la Répartition, elle semblait bien, un léger sourire flottait même sur son visage, ce qui eu pour effet d'élargir celui d'Adrian. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à la relever, habituellement elle l'aurait repoussé mais ce soir là était différent, aussi fut-il surpris qu'elle s'en saisisse sans une once d'hésitation.

Etain, une fois sur pied, se sentit chancelante. Il est vrai qu'elle avait été agenouillée sur le sol durant un moment aussi ses jambes étaient engourdies. La jeune fille se sentit vaciller mais une main ferme la retint par l'épaule alors qu'Adrian lui attrapa les bras. Son ami se mit à rire doucement alors qu'elle se tournait vers Flint, qui la tenait toujours, elle lui lança donc un regard interrogateur, si pénétrant que le poursuiveur finit par la lâcher. Le deuxième année semblait gêné et n'avait pas l'air de savoir où se mettre, Etain en profita pour s'adresser à lui sur un ton léger.

« Je ne suis pas en sucre Flint mais merci.

-J'ai un prénom tu sais, Swan.

Il faisait semblant d'être vexé, aussi lui avait-il répondu, un sourire narquois affiché sur son visage, en accentuant bien le nom de sa condisciple. Celle-ci eut l'air surprise et profondément songeuse. Elle mit un peu de temps à lui répondre alors qu'Adrian se retenait de rire, ses yeux bruns pétillants de malice.

-En fait, j'ai beau chercher, je ne connais pas ton prénom. Tout le monde t'appelle Flint, je savais que c'était ton nom de famille parce que Rogue t'a appelé monsieur Flint dans la Grande Salle quelques jours après la Répartition.

Le poursuiveur baissa les armes et son sourire se fit plus sincère alors qu'Adrian avait clairement éclaté de rire.

-Et bien Etain, mon prénom est Marcus après tu peux m'appeler comme tu le souhaite.

-Troll alors ?

Adrian plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, la plaisanterie était sortie toute seule, comme souvent, et Flint le fusillait du regard. Etain ne put se retenir de rire ouvertement, décidément cette soirée lui avait réservée beaucoup de surprises, dont certaines très agréable. Devant la joie de la jeune fille, Marcus se dérida et se mit à rire lui aussi.

-Quitte à choisir je préfère Flint à Troll mais si vraiment tu y tiens, je m'y ferais mais ce n'est guère flatteur.

-Je vais réfléchir alors ! Trompeta le Serpentard de premier année avant de leur faire signe et de se diriger vers la Salle Commune en claironnant le mot de passe.

Etain se décida à suivre les garçons, mais Marcus s'arrêta et la laissa passer devant lui avec une révérence amusée. La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire mais lorsque elle ouvrit la bouche, son ton était emplit de reconnaissance.

-Merci Marcus, merci. »

Elle souhaita bonne nuit aux deux garçons et se glissa dans son dortoir pour rejoindre son lit. La sorcière ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Marcus Flint était venu à son secours ce soir là mais elle en était heureuse. Adrian aussi semblait se réjouir de la voir sourire, en fermant les rideaux émeraude de son lit à baldaquin elle espérait vraiment que le poursuiveur continuerait de la côtoyer. Même si ce n'était qu'un salut de temps à autre elle s'en contenterait. Tandis qu'Etain plongeait dans le sommeil, elle se sentit, enfin apaisée.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Celle qui fuyait

Depuis l'altercation dans le couloir, et l'intervention de Marcus, Etain était nettement moins embêtée. Cela avait doucement commencé par les Serpentards, les réflexions, quand elle arrivait dans la Salle Commune avec Adrian, avaient nettement diminuées et certains élèves étaient même venus s'excuser. C'était arrivé comme ça, un soir après un entraînement de Quidditch, le capitaine de l'équipe, un septième année répondant au nom de Melchior Burnst, était venu interrompre la partie de Bataille Explosive qu'elle faisait avec son ami, celui-ci avait d'ailleurs perdu quelques mèches de cheveux et ses sourcils fumaient encore. Burnst s'était raclé la gorge et s'était platement excusé pour son comportement, jurant à Etain qu'aucun des joueurs de l'équipe ne lui ferait plus de tort, il l'avait même invité à venir voir leurs entrainements si elle le souhaitait. Les yeux cobalt de la sorcière s'étaient agrandis de stupeur alors qu'Adrian ricanait derrière ses cartes. Tandis que les joueurs se dispersaient dans la Salle Commune, allant vaquer à diverses occupations, l'un d'eux s'attarda près d'eux. La jeune fille fut encore plus surprise lorsque Marcus Flint posa son sac à côté d'elle et s'installa par terre sur un coussin. Depuis ce soir là, le garçon aux yeux verts venait régulièrement passer du temps en leur compagnie, Etain le suspectait d'être à l'origine du changement d'attitude d'un bon nombre de ses condisciples. Pour autant, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il prenait la peine de rester en sa compagnie, et celle d'Adrian. Certes elle savait que les deux garçons s'entendaient bien et elle pensait sincèrement que Marcus ne venait avec eux que pour le Serpentard blond aux yeux rieurs.

A quelques semaines d'Halloween, alors que Marcus, qui rentrait une fois encore de son entraînement, vint, s'installer de nouveau auprès d'Etain et Adrian, occupés à construire un château de cartes avec leur jeu de Bataille Explosive. A peine assis, il se mit à parler avec entrain de l'entraînement, avec un soupir, Adrian abaissa ses cartes, la partie était terminée car lorsque Marcus Flint commençait à parler Quidditch, cela pouvait durer des heures. Etain se permis, elle aussi, un léger soupir de résignation avant de ranger les cartes dans leur étuis, tâtonnant dans son sac, elle en sorti un livre sur les Sombrals, écrit par Norbert Dragonneau. Elle avait déniché le grimoire à la bibliothèque le jour où elle avait eu deux Gryffondors pour compagnie. La sorcière aux cheveux châtains commença avec délice sa lecture, elle adorait tout ce qui se rapportait aux créatures, magiques ou non, qui peuplaient le monde, et elle n'hésitait pas à emprunter des ouvrages assez pointus malgré son jeune âge, ce qui avait fortement étonnée Mrs Pince.

Ce fut une main posée sur son épaule qui lui fit brusquement lever le nez de son livre en sursautant. Pensant que c'était Adrian, elle regarda en tout sens et fut surprise de voir que celui-ci avait disparu. Elle posa donc un regard interrogateur à Marcus, qui avait vivement retiré sa main. A force de côtoyer l'étrange duo formé par les deux premières années, il avait rapidement compris qu'Etain supportait peu le contact physique. Quand le poursuiveur avait interrogé Adrian sur ce sujet, ce dernier lui avait expliqué que la jeune fille était comme ça depuis qu'elle avait commencée à subir les brimades des autres élèves de l'école. Il pensait qu'avec l'arrêt de ces agressions cela passerait mais il n'en était rien. Adrian, étant quelqu'un de très tactile, avait beaucoup de mal avec cet état des choses mais il respectait les barrières qu'avait érigées son amie. Le poursuiveur était toujours étonné, même en passant du temps avec les deux Serpentards, de voir à quel point Adrian prenait soin d'Etain et comment celle-ci semblait nettement plus détendue quand il était là, même si elle savait très bien cacher ses émotions derrières ses grands yeux cobalt. Marcus lui répondit donc en affichant son habituel sourire narquois en pensant à ce que vivait le première année à cet instant.

« Adrian a été appelé dans son dortoir, une histoire de bombabouse qui a explosée sur son lit il me semble, apparemment ça sentirait jusque dans le couloir et évidemment ses draps ne doivent pas sentir la rose.

-Le pauvre, en même temps, il a un tel attirail de farce et attrapes que ça devait bien arriver un jour. Soupira Etain en levant ses yeux couleur orage au ciel. Devant l'air interrogateur de Marcus elle ne pu s'empêcher de développer son explication. Vois-tu Adrian est un éternel farceur, je l'ai appris très vite à mes dépends même s'il a toujours été vraiment dans l'humour léger avec moi. Il m'a confié un jour qu'il avait apporté à l'école toute une artillerie de bombabouses, de pétards du Docteur Flibuste, j'en passe et des meilleurs. Je pense qu'un camarade plaisantin à juger opportun de lancer de l'eau sur sa valise. Ce qui a allumé les pétards puis inévitablement ceux-ci ont déclenchés les bombabouses.

Le poursuiveur resta un instant interdit face à cette révélation puis éclata de rire, dévoilant ses dents irrégulières, son rire étant contagieux Etain se mit à rire aussi jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux et mal au ventre. Lorsque, enfin, ils se calmèrent, la Serpentard rangea son livre dans son sac, se préparant à regagner son dortoir, puisqu'Adrian en aurait pour un moment avant de chasser l'odeur nauséabonde qui embaumait son dortoir. En levant la tête son regard accrocha les yeux verts de Marcus, il semblait perplexe, elle haussa donc un sourcil interrogateur. Le deuxième année semblait chercher ses mots, finalement il s'adressa à elle d'une voix hésitante.

-Dis moi Etain, ça t'ennuis que je passe du temps avec vous ?

La concernée se senti prise au dépourvu, elle s'attendait à un autre type de question. Se massant l'arrière du crâne, elle choisi soigneusement ses mots avant de lui répondre.

-Non pas du tout ! Adrian est heureux en plus quand tu viens, même si c'est pour parler Quidditch. J'ai toujours peur de l'accaparer, c'est quelqu'un de sociable et il passe tout le temps qu'il peut avec moi, alors je suis contente quand tu viens.

Voyant le regard courroucé que lui lançait le poursuiveur, Etain compris que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Par reflexe, elle se tendit et eu un léger mouvement de recul tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Constatant cela, Marcus soupira et se massa les tempes pour reprendre contenance. Il ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer, lui qui n'était pas patient en temps normal s'était mis à développer des trésors de diplomatie au contact de la sorcière.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas compris Etain, je ne parle pas d'Adrian mais de toi ! Je ne viens pas que pour lui, en fait quand il me parle de toi j'ai l'impression qu'il me parle d'une autre personne. Cette personne j'aimerais la connaître, vraiment ! Pourtant quand j'arrive, tu t'efface complètement en te mettant dans une bulle. Si ma présence te dérange dis le moi.

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans le ton qu'employait le Serpentard, juste une amertume que la jeune fille ne comprenait pas. Elle était très reconnaissante de ce que Marcus avait fait pour elle car, elle n'était pas dupe, le changement de comportement des élèves de sa maison était le fruit du travail du poursuiveur. Cependant Etain ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il s'entêtait à rester près d'elle, elle ne voulait pas d'un garde du corps. Il était grand temps pour Marcus de reprendre sa liberté car Etain ne voulait pas de sa pitié, elle était bien trop fière pour la supporter.

-Je te suis vraiment très reconnaissante de ce que tu as fais le soir où Perkins m'a coincé, vraiment, et même pour tout ce que tu as fais après. Je sais que c'est toi qui as convaincu les autres d'arrêter mais s'il te plait ne te force plus à venir me voir parce que tu t'inquiètes. Je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant, donc tu ne dois pas t'obliger à venir sans cesse nous voir pour t'assurer que je vais bien. Je sais que tu apprécie beaucoup Adrian donc ne te soucis pas de moi, tu as déjà fais bien plus que le nécessaire.

Une fois encore, sa tirade n'eut pas l'effet escomptée, Marcus semblait ne pas comprendre tout de suite ce que la jeune fille lui expliquait, puis il eut l'air blessé. Etain ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que le Serpentard, qui se tenait face à elle, voulait. Elle pensait sincèrement être un poids et ne voulait pas de sa compagnie par pitié pour elle. Par-dessus tout, la sorcière ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir blessé celui à qui elle devait sa tranquillité.

-Idiote, tu crois vraiment que je viens seulement pour les beaux yeux d'Adrian ? Oui au début je m'inquiétais c'est vrai, mais bon sang pourquoi tu te dénigre toujours autant, Adrian n'est pas un menteur et il me répète sans cesse que tu es quelqu'un de très intéressant, quand tu prends la peine de t'ouvrir. Je voudrais juste apercevoir un peu qui tu es derrière ta muraille, apprendre à te connaître mais je comprendrais que tu ne veuille pas. »

Il avait conclu sa phrase en haussant les épaules, il s'était ensuite relevé et avait violement saisi son sac pour s'en aller. Marcus avait le cœur lourd, il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'emportait comme ça, il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les mots et il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi Etain avait tant éveillé son intérêt. Le deuxième année fut surpris lorsqu'il senti quelque chose le retenir par le bas de son pull. Ses yeux verts se braquèrent dans ceux, cobalt, d'Etain. La pauvre se sentait perdue, presque mortifiée, et regardait la main qui retenait Marcus avec un étrange regard.

Soudain elle se leva d'un bond et se précipita en courant hors de la Salle Commune sous les regards médusés de plusieurs élèves. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas sa réaction, elle était en colère contre elle-même et contre Marcus aussi. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il complique les choses ? Elle se sentait déjà beaucoup trop encombrante pour Adrian, à cause d'elle, il s'empêchait de faire de nombreuses choses. Etain pensait sincèrement qu'elle ne pouvait pas imposer, en plus, sa présence à Marcus, il avait déjà tant fait pour elle. D'ailleurs la Serpentard n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi le poursuiveur était intervenu ce jour là. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas que ses pas l'avaient menée à la Salle des Trophées. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant qu'elle n'était pas seule. En effet un garçon aux cheveux bruns, complètement décoiffés, se tenait, dos à elle, en face d'une vitrine consacrée au Quidditch et à la maison Gryffondor. Celui-ci se retourna brusquement en entendant les pas d'Etain raisonner dans l'immense salle remplie de coupes et de médailles, la jeune fille reconnue immédiatement les traits fins du visage d'Olivier Dubois. Inconsciemment un sourire se format sur le visage d'Etain qui, bien que surprise, était étrangement ravie de retrouver le Gryffondor. Depuis leur conversation dans la bibliothèque, elle n'avait fait que le croiser, lui et Percy, durant les cours mais la jeune fille, ne voulant pas encourager de nouvelles brimades, avait soigneusement évité de croiser leur regard.

« Swan ! Merlin, tu m'as fais une peur bleue ! J'ai cru que c'était ce vieux rabougri de Rusard, ou son horrible chatte, qui venait par ici. Le sourire qu'il avait abhorré à l'entrée de la Serpentard se fana en voyant que celle-ci n'était clairement pas dans son assiette. Swan, ça ne va pas ?

Tout en lui parlant il s'était avancé vers elle, alors qu'Etain fermait soigneusement la porte derrière elle, ne voulant pas se faire attraper par le concierge. La jeune fille soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, ne voulant clairement pas parler de ses états d'âme, à un Gryffondor de surcroit, elle agita la main d'un geste nonchalant pour signifier qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Olivier haussa un sourcil, sceptique, mais n'insista pas.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je ne vais pas me plaindre alors que je ne me fais presque plus harceler. J'avais seulement besoin de prendre l'air. Je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un, et encore moins toi à cette heure-ci.

-On a été contents avec Percy de voir que ça commençait à se calmer pour toi. Une rumeur idiote court d'ailleurs à ce sujet. Devant le regard interrogateur de la jeune fille, il poursuivit. Et bien il parait que Marcus Flint, l'un de vos poursuiveur en deuxième année, à œuvré dans l'ombre pour que les Serpentards arrêtent de te persécuter, mais j'ai du mal à le croire.

Il avait ponctué sa phrase avec un reniflement méprisant qui choqua Etain. Lui qui était toujours si souriant, si solaire, c'était rembrunit et son regard c'était assombrit quand il avait évoqué Marcus. Serrant les poings, Etain hésitait entre déverser sa rage et son incompréhension sur Oliver ou tout simplement tourner les talons pour regagner sa Salle Commune. Elle fut horrifiée de devoir admettre qu'aucun de ses deux choix ne lui convenait. Ce fut le Gryffondor qui lui apporta la solution en levant les mains en signe de reddition, il avait vu que sa tirade avait profondément énervé la Serpentard. Appréciant le geste, Etain s'autorisa un sourire crispé et décida de changer de sujet.

-Dubois, qu'est-ce qui te retiens ici, si tard en plein milieu de semaine ?

Elle était heureuse de constater que sa voix était restée posé. Nullement impressionné, Olivier retrouva son sourire et lui montra la vitrine qu'il contemplait quand la jeune fille l'avait tirée de ses pensées. Celle-ci, curieuse, s'avança et regarda les différents trophées.

-Je m'instruisais vois-tu, Charlie Weasley, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor m'a dit que beaucoup de joueurs du Club de Flaquemare venait de notre maison et comme c'est mon équipe favorite depuis que je suis petit, j'ai voulu vérifier par moi-même ! Il avait raison pour l'instant j'ai trouvé pas moins d'une quinzaine de joueur et je ne suis que sur les années les plus récentes pour le moment !

Etain soupira, encore du Quidditch, non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas ça mais ses parents n'étant pas férus de ce sport, leur fille unique ne connaissait donc pas grand-chose à ce monde. Avec un sourire amusé elle se permit donc une remarque qui, elle le savait pertinemment, agacerait le Gryffondor.

-Tu sais Dubois, tu ne semble pas beaucoup apprécier Marcus mais pourtant vous êtes tous les deux aussi marteau de Quidditch l'un que l'autre.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer de satisfaction à la vue de la réaction d'Olivier. Le garçon était devenu cramoisi et il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se mettre à hurler, après tout il ne voulait pas risquer une retenue avec Rusard pour s'être promené dans l'école après le couvre feu. Pourtant sa colère redescendit bien vite en constatant que la Serpentard se moquait gentiment de lui.

-Tu m'as bien eu Swan ! Je sais que ce troll est un mordu de Quidditch mais cet abruti supporte les Faucon de Falmouth, après tout ça va bien avec son style, quoi ? Fit-il à l'attention de son auditrice qui avait grimacé lorsqu'il avait traité Marcus de troll, sachant que le concerné détestait ce surnom, qui revenait vraiment trop souvent à son goût. Ne voulant pas entraîner la conversation sur une pente glissante, Etain haussa les épaules.

-Laisse tomber, pas envie de me prendre la tête, j'ai eu ma dose ce soir.

Tout en parlant elle s'amusait à faire des moulinets avec sa baguette, faisant apparaître quelques bulles autour d'elle.

-Ca se voit que tu as passé une mauvaise soirée, je l'ai vu directement quand tu es entrée. On aurait dis que tu étais totalement perdue, je suis même sûr que tu ne savais pas que tu étais arrivé à la Salle des Trophées, je me trompe ? Tu veux en parler ?

Etain écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, elle n'en revenait pas. Un Gryffondor proposait d'écouter ses états d'âme, à elle, une Serpentard ? Le monde marchait vraiment sur la tête ce soir. D'abords son réflexe incontrôlé d'attraper Marcus par son pull lorsque celui-ci avait voulu s'en aller et ensuite ça. Haussant les épaules, la jeune fille prit donc le parti de suivre son instinct, après tout celui-ci n'en faisait qu'à sa tête depuis le début de la soirée, elle n'était pas à ça près.

-Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire tu sais. Ma situation c'est nettement amélioré et tu en connais la cause. Pourtant mon bienfaiteur s'entête à vouloir me connaître mieux. J'ai l'impression qu'il a pitié de moi et ça me donne envie de vomir. Ce soir j'ai essayé de lui expliquer mais il n'a pas comprit et moi non plus je n'ai pas compris tout ce qu'il m'a dit. Suite à ça, j'ai préféré quitter la Salle Commune et mes pas m'ont mené ici.

Etain était perplexe, durant sa tirade, sa voix lui avait semblé tremblante, inconsciemment elle s'était assise sur le sol et fut surprise qu'automatiquement, Olivier en ait fait de même. La tête du jeune homme était légèrement penchée sur le côté et il l'a regardait avec un amusement non feint mais dénué de moquerie. Il entreprit de lui répondre sur un ton léger.

-Swan, tu as tellement pris sur toi depuis la rentrée qu'à part ton cher Pucey, tu ne vois pas le reste. Pourtant, si tu ouvrais un peu les yeux, tu verrais qu'il est loin d'être le seul. Tu ne dois pas être facile à vivre, et rien que pour ça j'admire Pucey crois moi, mais tu as l'air d'être une fille droite, malgré que tu sois à Serpentard. J'avoue que moi, j'aimerais bien te connaître un peu plus.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

La réponse d'Etain avec claquée, cinglante. Pourquoi diable tout ceux avec qui elle sympathisait voulait toujours la connaître plus, elle n'en valait pas la peine. De plus les brimades, si elles avaient diminuées, n'avaient pas disparues pour autant. Elle sentait le regard vicieux de Perkins braqué sur elle dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. La sorcière refusait de mettre d'autres personnes qu'elle dans cette situation. Son ton refrogné avait fait sourire le Gryffondor.

-Tu as subit beaucoup de choses jusqu'à maintenant et c'est normal que tu sois méfiante mais laisse faire le temps, ça passera. »

Olivier semblait tellement sûr de lui qu'Etain était presque tenté de le croire, elle porta une main sur son cœur en écarquillant les yeux. Étrangement elle se sentait un peu mieux, elle devait apprendre à faire des efforts pour s'intégrer plus. Un jour sa mère lui avait dit qu'on ne pouvait pas avancer seul dans la vie, que l'être humain avait besoin de ses semblables pour vivre et ce malgré les épreuves.

Remarquant le changement d'attitude de la Serpentard, Olivier sourit de plus belle, ses yeux pétillants de joie, il mit brièvement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille en signe de soutien. A cet instant, un éclair d'étincelles rouges traversa la Salle des Trophées, se faisant relever les deux sorciers à toute vitesse. Ils se lancèrent un regard entendu puis chacun se dirigea rapidement vers une sortie différente. Etain souhaitait regagner sa Salle Commune mais se figea avec horreur lorsqu'un miaulement aigu retentit dans le couloir. Miss Teigne, l'horrible chatte de Rusard la contemplait de ses immondes yeux jaunes. La Serpentard frissonna de terreur à l'idée de se faire attraper, si jamais elle faisait perdre des points à sa maison, Perkins ne manquerait pas de lui faire savoir son mécontentement. Scrutant les alentours pour trouver une échappatoire, Etain ne put retenir un léger gémissement, il n'y avait pas la moindre porte ou placard où elle aurait pu se cacher. Seule une antique tapisserie, mangée aux mites et représentant une licorne, ornait l'un des murs, elle se tenait juste devant, et elle ne pouvait décemment pas se cacher derrière, elle serait repérée immédiatement. Pour couronner le tout, le pas trainant de Rusard commençait à résonner derrière elle, la sorcière devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle était fichue.

Un cri de surprise, vite étouffé par une main immense plaquée sur sa bouche, tenta de lui échapper alors qu'un bras puissant l'avait saisi par l'épaule en l'entraînant derrière la tapisserie mitée. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver dans une sorte d'alcôve, peu profonde mais assez grande pour qu'elle y loge avec son ravisseur, qui l'avait rapidement lâchée. D'un coup de baguette celui-ci fit coller la tapisserie afin qu'ils ne soient pas repérés. Haletante Etain ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner à cause de la proximité de son allié inconnu et par l'espace minuscule qui lui donnait l'impression de manquer d'air. Sans s'en rendre compte la Serpentard commença à s'agiter mais cela ne faisait qu'augmenter son malaise.

« Lumos !

Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure mais Etain sursauta au moment où la baguette de son sauveur s'alluma, produisant une lumière très légère qui ne pouvait être vue dans le couloir. Elle ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise en reconnaissant Marcus Flint, un doigt devant sa bouche, qui lui faisait signe de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Se concentrant, la Serpentard entendit Rusard marmonner des paroles, qu'elle ne comprit pas, à sa chatte avant de s'en aller, le bruit de ses pas diminuant. Voulant à tout pris sortir pour reprendre de l'air, Etain tendit la main pour dégager la tapisserie, mais la main puissante de Marcus l'en empêcha, elle ne put retenir un regard courroucé dans sa direction.

-Je ne peux pas rester là. Murmura-t-elle. Je vais étouffer !

-Il faut attendre un peu, il va certainement repasser d'ici quelques minutes, on n'a pas le temps de regagner la Salle Commune avant son prochain passage donc tu patiente !

Voulant penser à autre chose qu'à ce minuscule espace, elle essaya de trouver un moyen de se changer les idées. Son regard croisa celui de son condisciple qui, malgré son ton ferme, semblait réellement s'en faire pour elle. Soudain elle réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas du se trouver là.

-Par Merlin Marcus qu'est ce que tu fichais hors de la Salle Commune ?

Un sourire narquois fleurit sur le visage du deuxième année, mettant en avant ses dents proéminentes.

-C'est toi qui ose me dire ça ? Tu m'envois sur les roses quand je te parle, puis tu quitte la Salle Commune après m'avoir retenu par le pull et enfin je te retrouve dans la Salle des Trophées. En compagnie d'un Gryffondor et pas n'importe lequel, Dubois ! Parmi tous les élèves de cette maison, il a fallut que tu t'entiche du pire !

Le jeune homme semblait réellement en colère malgré sa voix murmurée. Pourtant cela ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Etain qui avait eu une dure soirée. Elle comprit à cet instant une chose qui lui avait échappée quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Les éclairs rouges c'était toi ! Tu ne pouvais pas simplement entrer et nous dire que Rusard était en train de s'approcher !

-Et casser ce merveilleux instant de camaraderie ? Tu veux rire Swan.

Le ton dédaigneux qu'il avait employé, plus son regard condescendant, mais surtout l'utilisation de son nom de famille plutôt que de son prénom eurent raison des défenses d'Etain. Décidément cette soirée était un fiasco complet, elle aurait due rejoindre son dortoir plutôt que de s'enfuir comme une voleuse.

-J'en ai assez ! Je ne peux rien faire dans cette école sans que cela revienne à une oreille ou une autre, stop.

Sa voix était faible, elle tendit à nouveau la main pour pousser la tapisserie mais fut brutalement ramenée par Marcus qui la plaqua contre lui. Levant ses yeux cobalt vers le poursuiveur, qui était nettement plus grand qu'elle, en ayant l'intention de lui lancer une réplique cinglante, Etain fut stoppée en voyant que son regard exprimait un profond regret.

-Excuse moi, je me suis laissé emporter, comme toujours. Je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots sur tout ça mais moi je n'arrive pas à te faire sourire comme Dubois le fait. Je pense que je suis jaloux en fait, j'échoue là où un Gryffondor réussi, je suis pathétique.

La jeune fille ne put qu'abaisser les armes devant le désarroi du poursuiveur. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle lui attrapa la main et la pressa, braquant ses yeux dans ceux de Marcus. Elle lui souriait doucement.

-Non c'est moi, je ne mérite pas ta bienveillance. J'ai compris ce soir que je dois faire des efforts pour essayer de m'intégrer et je veux que ça commence avec toi. »

L'immense sourire que Marcus lui rendit réchauffa le cœur d'Etain.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes de plus dans l'alcôve avant que le Serpentard ne décolle la tapisserie pour jeter un œil dans le couloir qui, heureusement pour eux, était totalement désert. Ils se hâtèrent donc de regagner la Salle Commune, une fois arrivé devant le mur, Etain attrapa la manche de Marcus qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Un jour, il faudra que tu m'explique pourquoi tu t'acharne autant pour moi.

Le concerné lui lança un regard mystérieux puis lui répondit dans un sourire, qui dévoila une fois encore ses immenses dents.

-Un jour promis. »

Puis il annonça le mot de passe qui fit coulisser le mur. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Salle Commune, celle-ci était vide, à l'exception d'un garçon blond qui semblait s'être assoupi dans l'un des fauteuils. Adrian avait due enfin se débarrasser de l'odeur qui émanait du dortoir, mais quand il était retourné dans la Salle Commune et qu'il avait constaté que ses deux amis avaient disparus, il s'était renseigné auprès des quelques camarades qui étaient encore débout. Ceux-ci lui avaient expliqués qu'Etain avait quittée la Salle Commune troublée et que Marcus avait choisi de la suivre quelques minutes plus tard. Adrian avait donc décidé de les attendre de pied ferme pour avoir des explications, le pauvre fut réveiller par Marcus, qui avait saisit un coussin et le lui avait lancé à la figure avec force. Le pauvre première année tomba sous les rires étouffés de ses amis. Etain se pencha et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, en croisant le regard de la sorcière, il fut étonné de constater qu'elle semblait heureuse et en paix.

« Tu as l'air heureuse princesse.

La Serpentard grimaça, elle ne se faisait pas au surnom qu'Adrian lui avait donné, mais elle avait décidé de ne pas lui en vouloir ce soir là.

-Je n'ai pas eu une soirée facile mais elle se termine bien, j'ai décidé de faire des efforts. Je ne veux plus être un fardeau pour toi. »

Adrian souris et lui tapota la tête tendrement, alors qu'elle la baissait en rougissant. Etain n'était pas friande des effusions d'affection en public. Marcus, qui regardait la scène, les bras croisés, souriait aussi en levant les yeux au ciel. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas qu'elle n'était pas un fardeau pour Adrian, celui-ci rayonnait à ses côtés et le poursuiveur était un peu jaloux. Jamais il n'avait eu une telle relation avec quelqu'un, mais lui aussi allait faire des efforts.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Celle qui s'amusait

« Hey Flint ! Ca ne te dérange pas de jouer au baby-sitter ? »

L'intéressé leva un œil de son livre pour contempler Perkins avec un air condescendant. Depuis la fameuse soirée où Etain et lui avaient mis les choses au point, Marcus passait tout son temps libre avec Adrian et elle. Le poursuiveur s'était attiré pas mal de foudres des cinquièmes années, qui ne décoléraient pas contre la jeune fille, mais il semblait sincèrement s'en moquer. Il regrettait simplement de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec elle, car dès que Marcus rejoignait l'équipe de Quidditch pour un entraînement, et si Adrian n'était pas dans les parages, il savait qu'Etain subissait encore pas mal de brimades et cela le mettait hors de lui. Heureusement, quand il était là, son amie était parfaitement détendue et souriait sereinement.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Perkins fit un drôle de son de gorge et tourna les talons pour sortir de la Bibliothèque, sous le regard austère de Marcus. Plus d'une fois les deux garçons en étaient venus aux mains au sujet d'Etain Swan et la concernée n'aimait pas ça du tout. Elle estimait que le poursuiveur s'était attiré assez d'ennuis pour elle comme ça mais celui-ci rejetait ses remarques avec dédain, se moquant bien des répercussions tant qu'Etain était préservée. Une fois assuré que Perkins était bel et bien parti, il se mit à soupirer de nouveau en voyant que deux Gryffondors, qui ne lui étaient pas inconnus, étaient entrés à leur tour dans la Bibliothèque.

« Ne me dis pas qu'ils vont vouloir s'assoir ici ! Etain c'est au dessus de mes forces, c'est déjà bien assez pénible d'envoyer paître ces imbéciles de cinquième année.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et lui tira la langue, chose qu'elle faisait très rarement et qui eu le mérite de faire taire le poursuiveur. Devant ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche bée, Etain ne put se retenir de pouffer derrière son devoir de Métamorphoses.

-Voyons, tu sais pertinemment qu'ils ne s'assiéront pas ici si tu y es. D'ailleurs tu va être en retard à ton entrainement si tu reste là.

Le Serpentard soupira puis rangea ses affaires avant de se lever dignement. Il avait beau vouloir prendre son temps, le match contre l'équipe des Gryffondors approchait à grand pas et son capitaine redoublait d'ardeur. Melchior Burnst avait en effet, décidé de nouvelles stratégies et ses joueurs croulaient sous les séances qu'il avait ajoutées au planning. Marcus était épuisé et en devenait agressif envers beaucoup d'autres élèves, surtout avec Dubois. Aussi, il se fit un malin plaisir à taquiner son amie en lui répondant d'une voix traînante.

-Je pars puisque ma présence n'est pas requise.

Etain leva subitement la tête de son parchemin, profondément gênée d'avoir pu blesser Marcus. Elle savait que le poursuiveur n'avait pas des journées faciles ces derniers temps et avait remarqué qu'il prenait très facilement la mouche.

-Je suis désolée. Fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle fut soulager de voir que le deuxième année lui souriait gentiment, une fois encore il l'avait taquiné et Etain avait rapidement prit peur. Le temps passait et la présence de Marcus Flint lui était devenue indispensable. Avant de partir celui-ci lui lança sur air vraiment rieur :

-Swan, ta carapace vis-à-vis des autres est à toutes épreuves mais tu manque parfois sérieusement d'humour. On se voit au dîner ? »

Etain acquiesça en lui rendant son sourire, même si elle savait bien que les chances de voir Marcus Flint au dîner étaient plus que minces, Percy et Olivier attendirent que le Serpentard se soit éclipsé pour venir s'installer avec elle. Marcus n'aimait pas trop la relation amicale qui s'était installé entre la sorcière et les deux Gryffondors. D'une part parce qu'à cause de cette amitié, Etain se mettait à dos beaucoup de Serpentards, ce qui avait quelques peu fait remonter le taux de brimades dont elle était victime, et d'une autre lui-même ne supportait pas Dubois. Depuis qu'il avait croisé ce gringalet brun dans les couloirs et que celui-ci lui avait lancé un regard hautain, en voyant son badge des Faucons de Falmouth, les deux garçons ne se supportaient pas. Ils en venaient parfois aux mains et collectionnaient les retenues à deux, mais Marcus refusait de reprocher ouvertement l'attachement qu'avait Etain pour le Gryffondor car il ne pouvait nier l'évidence : Olivier Dubois savait faire sourire Etain Swan. Pour son plus grand malheur, il s'était un jour confié sur son aversion pour la demi-portion qu'était Olivier Dubois à Adrian. Avec son sourire habituel, celui-ci lui avait répondu dans un clin d'œil que Marcus était probablement jaloux. Chose que le concerné trouvait absolument ridicule, et pourtant il devait reconnaître qu'en laissant Etain en compagnie des deux rouge et or, il ressentait un léger pincement au cœur à l'idée que la jeune fille s'amusait peut être plus avec eux qu'avec lui.

Percy s'assura, d'un bref coup d'œil, que la haute silhouette de Marcus Flint avait quitté la bibliothèque avant de s'autoriser à se détendre alors qu'Olivier commençait déjà à questionner Etain sur un devoir de potion, domaine où elle excellait. Le rouquin tentait toujours de maintenir son ami hors de portée de Flint car cela finissait toujours mal, il se demandait toujours comment se faisait-il qu'Etain Swan et Marcus Flint étaient amis. Ils étaient pourtant comme le jour et la nuit, autant il comprenait son amitié avec Adrian Pucey qui était un garçon très solaire, comme Olivier, tout ce dont elle avait besoin, mais sa relation avec le poursuiveur de Serpentard était un mystère pour Percy Weasley. Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque deux yeux couleur d'orage se plantèrent dans les siens.

« La terre appelle Percy, tu semble ailleurs et j'ai vraiment besoin de soutien ! Olivier a recommencé à parler de Quidditch ! Plus le match approche moins il tient longtemps sans en parler, je suis pressée qu'il soit passé.

Percy s'autorisa à rouler des yeux avant de répondre de sa voix calme et posée.

-Ne te plains pas Etain, dois-je te rappeler que je partage mon dortoir avec cet énergumène ?

-Mais ton frère est son idole ! Tu as forcément moyen de négocier !

Olivier, qui miraculeusement n'était pas intervenu jusque là, s'offusqua.

-Permettez-moi de vous rappeler que je suis ici et que je suis loin d'être sourd !

Un regard courroucé de Mrs Pince lui fit brusquement fermer la bouche. Lorsqu'Olivier Dubois parlait c'était toujours avec passion, même pour les plus petites choses de la vie. C'était cette passion qui plaisait à Etain mais également à Percy, qui étaient incapables d'être aussi joyeux et solaires que lui. Pourtant, à son contact, la sorcière s'était ouverte et le rouquin commençait à acquérir quelques traits d'humour.

-Pas sourd mais fort bruyant. »

Etain pouffa devant l'air ahuri du garçon aux cheveux bruns. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre l'humour de Percy Weasley mais la jeune fille s'en régalait. A cet instant, elle se dit que de tels moments valaient bien les quelques brimades qu'elle subissait parmi les Serpentards, n'en déplaise à Marcus.

Les trois jeunes sorciers travaillèrent ensemble, s'aidant mutuellement sur différents devoirs, jusqu'à l'heure du repas, le tout ponctué par les discours enflammé de Dubois jusqu'à ce que Percy déclare que l'heure du repas arrivait. Alors que les Gryffondors se levaient pour regagner leur dortoir avant d'aller se nourrir, Olivier ayant un appétit phénoménal il était hors de question d'avoir le moindre retard, Adrian choisi ce moment pour apparaître en souriant dans la Bibliothèque. Il salua brièvement, d'un léger signe de tête, les deux garçons qui prenaient congés d'Etain, avant de se diriger vers elle. D'un coup de baguette, la jeune fille avait rangé, dans les rayons appropriés, les quelques grimoires restant puis avait emboité le pas de son ami pour se rendre dans la Salle Commune où ils avaient laissés leur sac avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Comme souvent ces derniers temps, Marcus, et tout l'équipe de Serpentard, ne se montra pas au dîner. Plus le match approchait et moins les joueurs se montraient en public car ils étaient tous éreintés après leurs entraînements.

En bons amis qu'ils étaient, Etain et Adrian prirent soin d'emporter avec eux le plus de nourriture possible pour le retour de Marcus. Le poursuiveur ne prenait plus le temps de manger correctement et s'était écroulé une fois devant une Etain horrifiée. C'était arrivé le samedi précédent, après un entraînement intensif, qui avait commencé au lever du jour et qui s'était terminé longtemps après le déjeuner, Marcus s'était empressé de rejoindre la jeune fille et Adrian, qui étaient en train de disputer une partie d'échec dans la Salle Commune, le temps n'étant pas au beau fixe, les sorties dans le parc s'étaient réduites. Après la partie, Adrian s'était nonchalamment étiré et avait regagné son dortoir, pour aller chercher un magazine de Quidditch qu'il voulait absolument montrer à Marcus, celui-ci s'était levé d'un bond, voulant profiter de ce moment de répit pour aller se doucher. Le pauvre n'avait pas fait un pas en direction du dortoir des deuxièmes années, qu'il s'effondra de tout son long. Basculant en arrière, sa tête vint cogner contre le jeu d'échec, les pièces, fort mécontentes de cette attaque, se mirent à l'assaillir de toutes parts mais le Serpentard semblait trop sonné pour réagir. Etain, bien que choquée, réagit rapidement en s'agenouillant près de Marcus, elle avait doucement soulevé sa tête pour enlever le plateau de jeu et chassa les pièces en agitant sa main. Délicatement elle avait glissé un coussin de velours vert sous la nuque du poursuiveur, malgré la douceur déployé, la sorcière avait agit rapidement par peur que son ami ne se soit blessé. Heureusement, après une observation minutieuse, Etain pu constater que Marcus s'était tout simplement endormi, harassé par la fatigue. Elle s'était autorisé un soupir de soulagement car par, le plus grand des hasards, ce jour-là, la Salle Commune était vide et donc calme.

Adrian était revenu quelques minutes plus tard, un magazine à la main, et s'était figé de stupeur alors qu'il voyait Etain, qui était allé chercher un plaid moelleux dans son dortoir, couvrir un Marcus Flint endormi en plein milieu de la Salle Commune. Le poursuiveur s'était réveillé en sursaut deux heures plus tard, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui était arrivé, à force de discussion les deux premières années comprirent vite que leur ami était exténué et affamé. Depuis ce jour, ils veillaient toujours scrupuleusement pour que Marcus ait de quoi manger dès son entraînement terminé et celui-ci, bien qu'il ait exprimé son mécontentement au début, avait finalement accepté de bonne grâce qu'Etain et Adrian prennent soin de lui.

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la Salle Commune, chargés de victuailles, ils purent constater que l'équipe de Quidditch n'étaient pas encore revenue de l'entraînement. Etain ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout cela était ridicule mais Adrian lui avait expliqué que Charlie Weasley, capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, était un fin stratège et un attrapeur hors pair. Bien que les Serpentards étaient de très bon joueurs Melchior Burnst ne voulait rien laisser au hasard. C'était le premier match de l'année et il voulait vraiment donner le ton en écrasant les rouge et or. La rivalité des deux maisons faisait que toute l'école était impatiente de voir ce match, qui serait certainement le plus marquant de cette année.

Marcus fini par entrer, bien tard et après les autres joueurs, dans la Salle Commune. Etain ne put que constater son épuisement alors qu'il filait dans son dortoir, pour prendre une douche, sans un regard pour personne. Le match aurait lieu deux jours plus tard et le poursuiveur était de plus en plus taciturne lorsqu'il revenait du terrain, où il se rendait parfois seul. Son niveau d'agressivité envers bon nombre de personne et surtout les Gryffondors avait nettement augmenté et de plus en plus on le surnommait le troll en raison de son comportement. En plus des heures supplémentaires d'entrainement, Marcus récoltait également beaucoup de retenues, dues à la violence dont il usait dans les couloirs. Etain pensait qu'il menait trop de combats de front, en effet son ami continuait de la défendre par monts et par vaux. La jeune fille lui avait pourtant suggéré d'arrêter de se préoccuper pour elle mais il ne l'avait pas écouté, à raison pour lui car à l'approche du match, les élèves les plus âgés de la maison rouge semblaient s'acharner sur la Serpentard aux yeux d'orage. Finalement, ce soir-là Marcus ne se montra pas de nouveau dans la Salle Commune, au grand désarroi d'Etain. Adrian se permis donc d'aller jeter un œil dans le dortoir des deuxième années et put constater que le poursuiveur s'était assoupi dans on lit. Le première année avait soupiré de pitié pour son ami avant de retourner dans la Salle Commune pour avertir Etain que Marcus s'était endormi.

La jeune fille secoua la tête à l'annonce de son ami et se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Je suis pressée d'être à samedi Adrian, soupira-t-elle

-Tu te mets à apprécier le Quidditch maintenant ? lui répondit Adrian avec un air étonné peint sur son visage, ses yeux chocolats scrutant ceux de son amie.

-Je ne sais pas si j'apprécie puisque je n'ai aucune connaissance dans ce domaine, mes parents ne se sont jamais intéressés à ce sport…mais je voudrais simplement que Marcus puisse se reposer, selon lui l'équipe de Gryffondor est la plus à craindre, donc passé cette épreuve il pourra enfin souffler.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme, mais j'ai entendu Burnst dire qu'il allait laisser à l'équipe deux jours avec des entraînements très courts avant le match pour qu'ils soient frais et disponible le jour J. J'espère que ça portera ses fruits. Marcus serait effondré si les résultats s'avéraient catastrophiques…

-Je me demande bien quel style de jeu il a, s'interrogea la Serpentard les yeux dans le vide, le match promet d'être intéressant, Olivier fait souvent le malin en parlant des Gryffondors mais je vois bien qu'il n'en mène pas large.

-Tu n'es jamais allé les voir voler ? S'étonna Adrian, pourtant il me semble que Burnst t'avais proposé de venir voir les entraînements, je pensais que tu l'avais fais au moins une fois. Tu devrais y aller un jour quand même, ça ferais plaisir à Marcus tu sais…

Etain se senti gênée face à cette réflexion, elle avait plus d'une fois été tentée d'aller voir comment Marcus volait mais jusqu'ici elle s'était toujours dégonflée par peur d'ennuyer son ami durant ses séances d'entraînement. Sur ce point elle restait plutôt bornée, se sentant plus comme un poids qu'autre chose pour le poursuiveur.

-Disons que je voulais garder la surprise pour le grand jour. »

Adrian, voyant le désarroi de la jeune fille, décida de ne pas insister. Etain était encore bien maladroite dans sa relation avec les autres, depuis les brimades, elle avait toujours l'appréhension de déplaire et des répercussions que cela pourrait avoir. Les deux amis se quittèrent peu après pour rejoindre leur dortoir respectif, il était tard et Marcus ne redescendrait pas cette nuit vue sa fatigue. Ils laissèrent les denrées alimentaires sur l'une des petites tables, ainsi si l'un de leur condisciple avait une fringale nocturne, il n'aurait pas à aller jusqu'aux cuisines.

Le samedi arriva ensuite rapidement et même Etain, qui n'y connaissait pas grand-chose dans ce sport, fut finalement emportée par l'engouement qui gagna le château. Elle laissa même Adrian lui faire deux bandes de peintures, l'une verte l'autre argentée, de chaque côté de son visage. La jeune fille avait catégoriquement refusée d'imiter son ami, qui s'était teint les cheveux aux couleurs de sa maison, pour montrer son soutien à l équipe. Etain le suivait pour trouver une place dans les gradins et se mit à pouffer intérieurement en songeant qu'Adrian allait montrer son soutien plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait. En effet, alors que son ami était retourné dans son dortoir pour récupérer son écharpe verte et argent, la jeune fille s'était permis de fouiller dans le sac de celui-ci pour trouver la paire de gants, les températures étant fraîches à cette époque de l'année, qu'il lui avait gardé quelques jours plus tôt. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en tombant sur la notice d'utilisation de teinture pour cheveux que son ami aux cheveux, habituellement blonds, avait utilisé. Elle prit quelques secondes pour la lire avant d'éclater franchement de rire en apprenant que la lotion ne partirait qu'au bout d'une semaine. Adrian, revenant du dortoir, son écharpe à la main, lui avait demandé pourquoi elle riait tant. Pour toute réponse Etain lui avait tendu le parchemin et avait regardé son ami blêmir avant d'éclater d'un rire franc lui aussi.

Tout en s'installant à côté d'Adrian, qui leur avait trouvé de bonnes places, la Serpentard ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le garçon aux au yeux rieurs, qui se tenait à ses côtés, avait beaucoup d'autodérision, c'était un trait de caractère qu'elle adorait chez lui. Cette façon de tout dédramatiser et de voir le bon côté des choses. Etain se sentait incapable de faire ça malgré ses efforts et en était venu à la conclusion que ce n'était, tout simplement, pas dans sa nature. La jeune sorcière, se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, assise dans les gradins et entourée de ses condisciples Serpentards qui, pour beaucoup, aimaient parfois passer leurs nerfs sur elle. Pourtant, après quelques minutes, elle ne put qu'admettre que l'engouement pour le sport lui permettrait une sorte de trêve avec ses camarades.

Soudain, un coup de sifflet, lancé par Mrs Bibine, retentit dans le stade et Etain focalisa son attention sur les deux équipes, qui prenaient place au milieu du terrain. Charlie Weasley, reconnaissable à sa chevelure presque aussi rousse que celle de sa robe, s'avança en même temps que Melchior Burnst. Celui-ci était nettement plus grand que son homologue de Gryffondor et ses longs cheveux noirs, rassemblés en catogan, tranchaient avec son visage pâle, il prit l'initiative de lui tendre la main avec un air impassible et les deux capitaines se saluèrent cordialement avant d'enfourcher leur balais. Mrs Bibine rappela, en hurlant à cause du vent, que les joueurs devaient jouer de façon fairplay, Etain s'offusqua de voir qu'elle s'adressait particulièrement aux Serpentards. Devant son air outré Adrian ne pu s'empêcher de lui apporter quelques précisions, sa voix essayant tant bien que mal de passer par-dessus le brouhaha général.

« Nous avons plutôt mauvaise réputation, nous pâtissons de ça à longueur de temps au château comme tu le sais mais c'est pire sur le terrain. Même si, il est vrai que nous ne sommes pas des anges, tu constateras qu'au Quidditch on voit bien plus souvent nos fautes que celles des autres ! Bon c'est vrai que Weasley tient tellement bien son équipe qu'ils commettent très peu d'erreurs mais franchement Melchior n'a rien à lui envier ! »

Etain acquiesça après avoir déchiffré le discours enflammé de son ami, ce fut laborieux mais après un petit temps de réflexion, elle avait enfin compris et pu reporter son attention sur le match, cherchant Marcus dans la mêlée rouge et verte. Le visage de la Serpentard s'éclaira lorsqu'elle repéra enfin le poursuiveur, qui s'échappait de la cohue avec le souafle en main et s'élançait comme une fusée vers les anneaux de l'équipe adverse. Il semblait déterminé et Etain, en cet instant, trouva qu'il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un faucon ayant repéré une proie. Marcus volait avec aisance et évitait tous les poursuiveurs rouges qui tentaient de lui barrer le passage, aucuns d'eux n'y parvint et c'est avec une force phénoménale que le Serpentard lança le souafle à travers l'anneau central. Etain connaissait la force de Marcus mais fut époustouflée lorsque le gardien de Gryffondor tenta d'arrêter le tir, malheureusement le pauvre se prit la balle rouge dans l'estomac et traversa l'anneau avec elle.

La maison Serpentard applaudit à tout rompre, Adrian serrant Etain brièvement contre lui, et Marcus fit le tour du stade sous les acclamations des verts et argents. Lorsqu'il passa devant ses deux amis, il les salua de la main et offrit un clin d'œil malicieux à Etain qui lui offrit un sourire resplendissant. Contre toute attente, elle se laissait aller au plaisir qu'offrait ce sport et cela lui faisait du bien. Parmi tous ses condisciples, pour la première fois depuis la soirée de sa Répartition, la jeune sorcière se sentait à sa place et souhaitait de tout cœur la victoire de son équipe.

Le match fut intense, Burnst menait les Serpentards avec habilité et ils enchaînaient les passent et les figures acrobatiques avec brio et Marcus s'était particulièrement illustré avec son jeu rapide, quoi qu'un peu violent aux yeux d'Etain mais elle savait que le poursuiveur était comme ça. Malgré le jeu rodé des Serpentards, ce fut tout de même la maison adverse qui remporta le match, avec seulement un maigre écart de vingt points. Alors que les verts et argents marquaient dix nouveaux points, Charlie Weasley s'était élancé totalement à l'opposé de l'attrapeur Serpentard, un certain Marvin Twist, celui-ci n'eut guère le temps de rattraper le garçon roux qui s'empara du vif d'or avec adresse, offrant la victoire à son équipe. Gryffondor remporta donc le match avec un score de cent soixante-dix à cent cinquante.

« On ne doit pas être déçu ! hurla Adrian par-dessus la foule des Serpentards qui acclamaient son équipe, c'était vraiment un beau match, heureusement pour eux que Weasley est réellement un attrapeur de génie et un bon capitaine. »

Etain hocha distraitement la tête, son attention avait été captée par Marcus qui semblait fulminer de rage, il s'élança d'ailleurs sans un regard en arrière vers les vestiaires, bientôt suivi par le reste de l'équipe.

Avec un regard entendu, la sorcière et son ami aux cheveux bicolores, quittèrent la tribune pour aller attendre leur ami devant les vestiaires. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à sortir, avant tous les autres joueurs, les cheveux encore trempés. Marcus sembla vouloir filer mais lorsqu'il aperçut les premières années, il se figea avec un air honteux peint sur le visage.

« Tu as été époustouflant Marcus ! Le félicita Adrian

-Ca n'aura servit à rien puisque nous avons perdus, grommela le poursuiveur.

Il semblait tellement abattu et Etain le comprenait. Tant de temps passé à s'entrainer quelque soit la météo, pourtant il avait fait un match formidable, surtout pour son premier dans l'équipe. La jeune fille ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état, elle aimait tellement quand il souriait avec son sourire en coin qui dévoilait l'irrégularité de ses dents.

-Ne dis pas ça ! S'exclama-t-elle, tu ne peux pas dire que ça n'a servit à rien ! Il reste encore des matchs à jouer donc la coupe n'est pas perdue. Je suis sûre que grâce à toi l'équipe a encore toutes ses chances !

-Et tu as parfaitement raison Swan.

La voix grave et profonde de Melchior Burnst avait raisonné dans le dos de Marcus alors qu'Etain venait à peine de terminer sa tirade. Le capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentards venait juste de sortir du vestiaire, avec l'intention manifeste de parler au nouveau poursuiveur vedette.

-Je n'avais pas vu que tu étais là Burnst, excuse moi, souffla Etain rouge de honte. Qu'avait bien pu penser Melchior de son discours ?

-Ne t'excuse pas comme ça Swan. Tu as tout dis comme il le fallait. Il tourna fermement Marcus vers lui pour que celui-ci le regarde. Ecoute moi bien maintenant Flint parce que les compliments ne sont clairement pas mon fort alors je ne me répèterais pas. L'équipe a fait un match formidable et c'est surtout grâce à toi. J'ai mis la barre très haut pendant les entraînements et je vous ai mis la pression face aux Gryffondors mais parce que je savais que ce serait le match le plus dur de cette saison. Nous n'avons perdu que de vingt points Flint ! C'est loin d'être catastrophique et crois moi que les deux prochains matchs nous seront largement vainqueurs.

Aucun des trois amis n'osa interrompre la tirade du capitaine, celui-ci conclu en ébouriffant les cheveux de Marcus sous le rire goguenard d'Adrian, qui se reçu un regard noir de la part du deuxième année. Sans un mot de plus, le poursuiveur s'élança vers le château, en ayant bousculé Adrian au préalable, celui-ci poussa une exclamation de stupeur et se mit à courir derrière le fautif en utilisant de drôles de noms d'oiseaux. Etain s'apprêtait à les rejoindre quand elle fut, délicatement, retenue par l'épaule. Melchior lui souriait avec malice.

-Tu sais Swan, Flint n'était pas comme ça l'année dernière. Il était toujours en marge des autres, que ce soit ceux de son âge ou nom. Il était toujours fourré au terrain de Quidditch pour nous regarder nous entraîner, quelque soit l'heure. Il fera un joueur exceptionnel mais il ne peut pas y arriver seul, même avec sa détermination phénoménale. Depuis qu'il passe du temps avec Pucey et toi, il semble gagner en personnalité et c'est une très bonne chose. Alors s'il te plait prend soin de lui, on a tous beaucoup d'affection pour lui dans l'équipe.

Etain avait écarquillé les yeux de surprises, jamais elle ne se serait attendue à un tel discours et jamais elle n'avait envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Pour elle, c'était toujours Marcus qui prenait soin d'elle, il la protégeait contre tout.

-C'est plutôt lui qui prend soin de moi à vrai dire, mais si ma présence lui permet d'être meilleur je resterais à ses côtés, je lui dois bien ça. »

Burnst leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêta à répondre puis finalement décida de s'abstenir. Etain était encore bien jeune et il espérait qu'elle comprendrait un jour tout le bien qu'elle avait apporté à Marcus Flint. Le capitaine la salua donc en lui rappelant que son invitation pour venir voir les entraînements tenait toujours. Etain lui rendit chaudement son salut avant de se précipiter à son tour vers le château en priant Salazard qu'Adrian n'asticoterait pas trop Marcus, pour son propre bien.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Celle qui se fâchait

Etain et Adrian peinèrent à sortir Marcus de sa morosité d'après match. Le poursuiveur avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter la défaite et de nombreux Gryffondor, Olivier Dubois en particulier, firent les frais de sa mauvaise humeur, lorsqu'ils s'autorisaient à se moquer ouvertement de l'équipe de Serpentard. Bien entendu, les réactions du deuxième année firent rapidement stopper ce genre de comportement car quelques élèves de la maison adverse se retrouvèrent à l'infirmerie pour que Mrs Pomfresh leur fasse repousser quelques dents ou qu'elle fasse disparaître des hématomes de belle taille.

La rancœur de Marcus Flint finit par se dissiper alors que les vacances de Noël approchaient et qu'il entendit ses deux amis parler de leurs projets. Adrian n'avait pas l'air très content et semblait se disputer avec Etain qui, têtue, lui tenait tête, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et ses yeux bleus cobalt lançant des éclairs. Le Serpentard était toujours époustouflé quand il voyait la jeune fille dans cet état, lorsqu'ils avaient fait connaissance, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que la discrète Etain Swan soit capable d'autant de virulence. Pourtant, après quelques mois à la côtoyer quotidiennement, il ne pouvait qu'admettre que la sorcière possédait un caractère bien affirmé. Le harcèlement dont elle avait été victime en début d'année ne lui avait pas permis de s'exprimer comme elle le faisait en cet instant, tempêtant contre Adrian.

«Laisse tomber Pucey ! C'est comme ça et c'est tout, mon père a été très clair, ma mère et lui doivent partir en France pour affaires et passeront donc les fêtes là-bas chez ma grand-tante Imelda. Hors je refuse d'aller voir cette femme, c'est une vieille pie aigrie qui ne m'a jamais supportée. Mes parents ne se débarrassent pas de moi au contraire ils me rendent un précieux service, je serais très bien à Poudlard ! »

Marcus voyait bien qu'Adrian était contrarié par cette nouvelle et il devait bien avouer que lui aussi. Il y avait très peu d'élèves qui restaient passer les fêtes de fin d'année à l'école, Etain serait facilement à la merci de ceux qui voudraient s'en prendre à elle. Bien que l'aversion des élèves n'était, globalement, plus qu'un mauvais souvenir pour la jeune fille aux boucles couleur châtaigne, elle subissait encore régulièrement quelques railleries dans les couloirs, notamment quand ceux-ci brillaient par l'absence d'un membre du corps enseignant. Marcus ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser seule, la connaissant, elle ne quitterait probablement pas la Salle Commune, voir son dortoir, alors que cette période de l'année devait être joyeuse. Une idée germa de sans esprit, il décida de la mettre rapidement en pratique avec le soutien d'Adrian.

Ainsi, lorsque le jour du départ arriva, Etain attendait les garçons dans la Salle Commune pour leur souhaiter de bonnes vacances. Elle ne cachait pas qu'elle était morose de les voir partir mais la jeune fille ne voulait pas laisser ses sentiments trop paraître. Connaissant ses amis ils seraient capables de changer d'avis au dernier moment pour rester à Poudlard avec elle et il en était hors de question. La sorcière estimait qu'elle leur causait bien assez d'ennuis comme cela. Lorsque les garçons la rejoignirent, chargés de leurs bagages, elle ne put réprimer un pincement au cœur en pensant que d'ici quelques minutes elle serait seule. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Marcus arriva, trainant son énorme valise derrière lui, en compagnie d'Adrian tout aussi chargé que lui, les deux Serpentards arboraient tous deux un sourire espiègle qui n'augurait rien de bon pour Etain. Finalement, le poursuiveur lui tendit une enveloppe où le nom de la jeune fille était écrit d'une manière très élégante, écriture que la concernée reconnue immédiatement comme étant celle de sa mère. Elle se demanda comment Marcus était arrivé en possession d'une lettre qui lui était manifestement destinée. Sans un mot, et avec un air impassible, Etain s'empara fermement de l'enveloppe, qu'elle décacheta. En dépliant le parchemin, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque le parfum, léger et floral, de sa mère s'en échappa.

 _Ma chère Etain,_

 _J'espère que tu te porte bien et que cette lettre t'apportera de la joie pour tes vacances._

 _Lorsque ton père et moi t'avons proposé de rester à Poudlard pour les fêtes, il y a deux semaines de cela, tu as accepté bien docilement cette proposition. Nous savons bien entendu que ta grand-tante Imelda a toujours été fort désagréable avec toi aussi nous comprenons ton aversion pour elle. Crois bien que nous sommes totalement navrés de ne pouvoir être avec toi pour les fêtes de fin d'année, cette décision brise mon cœur de mère mais nous n'avons malheureusement pas le choix…_

 _Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque Aquila Flint, qui était une amie proche lors de nos années à Poudlard, à l'époque son nom de famille était Fawley mais tu dois t'impatienter que j'en arrive au fait. J'écrivais donc qu'Aquila, la mère de ton ami Marcus, m'a envoyé une lettre expliquant avec véhémence que son fils trouvait intolérable que tu reste seule à Poudlard pour les fêtes. Aussi es-tu conviée à suivre Marcus, une fois que celui-ci t'auras remis cette lettre._

 _Je te connais fort bien ma fille pour savoir qu'à la lecture de cette missive, tu fulmineras surement de rage, d'avoir été laissée dans l'ignorance, mais qu'importe. La priorité pour moi est que tu passes un bon Noël et une bonne fin d'année, entourée de personnes qui tiennent à toi et manifestement Marcus tient à toi puisque c'est lui qui a insisté auprès de ses parents pour t'emmener avec lui. Je sais que tu ne choisis pas tes amis à la légère et ta façon de parler de ce garçon, et même d'Adrian, dans tes lettres me montre clairement que tu te sens bien avec eux._

 _Aussi sache que ton père et moi ne souhaitons pas que tu refuse cette invitation. Suis Marcus, prend le Poudlard Express et va passer les vacances chez les Flint. Tu verras ce sont des gens charmants, malgré leur rang, et Aquila est une adorable personne. Son mari Caïus va également te plaire, son caractère ressemble beaucoup au tien._

 _Passe de bonnes vacances ma chérie, écris moi le plus possible, même si je sais que tu as horreur de ça._

 _Ton père et moi t'embrassons._

 _Avec toute l'affection d'une mère._

 _Maman_

A la fin de la lecture, Etain plia soigneusement la lettre puis la rangea dans une poche intérieure de sa robe en marmonnant un « Très bien ! » sec et froid. Sans un regard pour ses amis, et la tête haute, elle se dirigea dignement vers son dortoir afin de faire ses bagages, laissant les garçons, avec un air gêné, derrière elle. Pourtant, quand elle atteignit son dortoir, où il ne restait que Loria qui terminait de faire sa valise, Etain Swan rayonnait, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa condisciple qui lui dit malicieusement :

« Tu as l'air heureuse Etain ! Il t'est arrivé une bonne chose ? Puis, observant les gestes de sa condisciple elle s'exclama : Tu fais ta valise ? Donc tu t'en vas toi aussi pour les vacances, c'est merveilleux !

-Oui en effet, j'ai eu une agréable surprise ce matin, finalement je passerais cette fin d'année en bonne compagnie, mais je dois vite faire ma valise, le Poudlard Express n'attendra pas. »

Sans un mot de plus, la jeune fille se mit au travail, pouffant intérieurement, et malgré elle du tour que les garçons lui avaient joué. Certes elle n'était pas ravie que tout ce soit fait dans son dos, elle aurait nettement préférée que Marcus lui en parle avant. Pourtant Etain devait se rendre à l'évidence, jamais elle n'aurait accepté cette proposition si sa mère ne l'avait pas exigé. Une fois encore elle allait se sentir redevable envers Marcus, mais au moins passerait-elle de bonnes fêtes. Loria observait sa camarade à la dérobade, puis vint l'aider à boucler sa valise car l'heure tournait. Etain la remercia d'un sourire timide. Bien qu'étant de la même année, les deux jeunes filles n'en étaient pas pour autant amies. Le harcèlement que la sorcière, aux cheveux châtains, avait subit en début d'année ne lui avait pas permis de créer des liens avec ses camarades féminines. Pour autant, elle n'avait rien contre Loria Clayton, c'était une fille peu bavarde et plutôt discrète mais vraiment très intelligente. Adrian en parlait toujours en bien et généralement quand il n'était pas avec Etain, avec qui il passait la plupart de son temps, il était en compagnie de cette jeune fille aux, très longues, boucles blondes.

La Serpentard, remonta dans la Salle Commune, accompagnée par Loria, les deux jeunes filles étaient lourdement chargées. Adrian et Marcus semblaient toujours penauds, l'attitude qu'avait eu leur amie les avait mortifiés, mais lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau du plus âgé, la sorcière lui donna un petit coup de coude dans le ventre. Ce geste ne manqua pas de faire sursauter le poursuiveur, qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver, Etain braqua ses yeux cobalts dans ceux d'un vert profond de Marcus et le remercia avec chaleur. Le deuxième année, mal à l'aise lui répondit brièvement que ce n'était pas grand-chose puis les Serpentards se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur du château où les diligences, tirés par des chevaux invisibles, les emmèneraient à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Le trajet dans le Poudlard Express fut vraiment plaisant pour Etain, pour la première fois de sa vie un imprévu venait tout chambouler et étrangement elle en était heureuse. Pourtant, malgré le ton rassurant qu'avait eu la lettre de sa mère, Etain angoissait un peu à l'idée de passer ses vacances en compagnie de la famille Flint.

Lorsque le trajet pris fin, les Serpentards descendirent sur le quai de la voie 9 3\4, Marcus se mit à chercher ses parents du regard et s'éloigna un peu pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Adrian et Etain. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds se tourna vers son amie et lui adressa un sourire radieux, qui fit hausser un sourcil à la jeune fille. Devant l'air circonspect de celle-ci, il éclata de rire.

« Je te souhaite d'excellentes vacances Princesse, je suis vraiment heureux pour toi que tu puisses passer les fêtes en bonne compagnie. Marcus prendra soin de toi, je le sais.

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre.

-Par pitié Adrian, je ne suis pas en sucre ! Ne me refaite jamais un coup comme ça les gars !

Elle avait ajouté cette remarque alors que Marcus revenait nonchalamment vers eux, ses parents ne semblaient pas être arrivés, ils avaient l'habitude de venir un peu plus tard car Mr Flint n'aimait guère la foule. Ce fut d'un air goguenard qu'il lança à la cantonade, levant les mains au ciel en signe d'apaisement :

-Ne nous mets pas dans le même panier Swan, l'investigateur de ce sournois complot n'est autre que ton cher ami Adrian.

-Traître ! S'exclama le désigné, bon je l'admets Etain mais ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ca me faisait tellement de peine que tu ne puisses pas passer de bonnes fêtes et ma famille ne pouvait pas t'accueillir, cette année toute la famille Pucey fête Noël à la maison et nous aurions été obligés de te loger dans le placard sous l'escalier ! Quoi qu'au rythme où vont les choses c'est certainement moi qui vais y finir… J'avoue volontiers que devant cette situation j'ai demandé de l'aide à Marcus, mais crois moi qu'il s'est empressé d'approuver ce plan ! Aïe !

Marcus, rouge de gêne, venait d'assener une magistrale claque derrière le crâne d'Adrian. Cette scène fit sourire Etain qui leva les yeux au ciel. Finalement les parents d'Adrian lui firent signe, au loin, qu'il était temps de partir.

-Je dois vous quitter, si je tarde trop ma mère va se transformer en Scroutt à Pétard, elle angoisse toujours quand on reçoit la famille du côté de mon père. N'oublie pas de t'amuser Princesse et Marcus prend soin d'elle ! »

Adrian tourna les talons pour se précipiter vers ses parents, le cœur d'Etain se serra quelque peu à l'idée de le quitter. Depuis la rentrée de septembre, le garçon blond était pratiquement toujours à ses côtés, cela lui faisait drôle de partir sans lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle lâcha sa valise et se précipita vers Adrian. Celui-ci venait de se retourner, pour leur adresser un dernier signe de la main, ne put cacher sa surprise alors qu'Etain lui sautait au cou, l'étreignant avec force. Il mit un moment à se ressaisir avant de lui rendre son étreinte en souriant tendrement. Finalement, la jeune fille lui murmura avant de le lâcher :

« Merci Adrian, merci de prendre soin de moi. Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances.

-Ce n'est rien Princesse, et puis il n'y a pas que moi. Passe toi aussi de merveilleuses vacances et merci pour ton cadeau. »

Adrian savait que son amie avait due faire tomber toutes ses barrières pour lui offrir une telle marque d'affection, en public de surcroit, voilà pourquoi il avait pleinement apprécié le moment, le prenant comme un cadeau de la part de la sauvage Etain Swan. Il fit un dernier signe de la main à Marcus puis parti en compagnie de Mr t Mrs Pucey vers la sortie.

Le poursuiveur s'avança vers Etain, qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsqu'il posa sa valise près d'elle.

« Oh, excuses moi Marcus ! J'étais ailleurs, ça me fait drôle d'être séparé d'Adrian, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours eu près de moi.

Le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, il lui arrivait parfois d'être jaloux de son meilleur ami quand il voyait la complicité que celui-ci avait réussi à développer avec Etain.

-Je suis désolé pour toi que tu ne puisses aller passer les vacances chez Adrian, tu en meurs d'envie ça crève les yeux. Lui répondit-il d'une voix grinçante qui fit beaucoup de peine à la jeune fille. La pauvre n'eut guère le temps de lui répondre qu'il s'exclama, son visage s'éclairant : Père, mère ! »

En effet, un élégant couple de sorciers s'avançait vers eux. Caïus Flint était un homme vraiment grand, à l'instar de son héritier, son port de tête était altier et d'épais cheveux bruns, coiffés en arrière, résistaient sans bouger au vent qui malmenait pourtant les longues boucles d'Etain. Le regard du paternel de Marcus était le même que celui de son fils, du même vert que la mousse au printemps. Aquila Flint quant à elle, était une femme magnifique aux immenses cheveux d'un noir de jais. Sa démarche était volupté et aérienne, Etain ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à une nymphe, de plus, le sourire resplendissant de cette femme semblait réchauffer toute l'atmosphère qui l'entourait.

Tandis que Mr Flint saluait son fils de sa voix grave et profonde, Mrs Flint s'élança vers Etain et lui serra chaudement les mains, un sourire rayonnant accroché sur son visage. Etrangement la jeune fille ne fut pas gênée par le geste, ce qui la surprit beaucoup car il lui était encore très difficile d'accepter le contact avec des amis proches, comme Marcus et Adrian. Etain était perplexe mais la mère du poursuiveur la tira de ses pensées avec sa belle voix, ses paroles s'échappaient comme une mélodie.

« Ma chère Etain ! Je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur un nom. Marcus nous parle tellement de toi dans ses lettres, je désespérais de te rencontrer un jour.

La concernée avait lancé un regard interrogateur à son ami, qui fut soudainement absorbé par les paroles de son père. La Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel, se promettant intérieurement de remettre la conversation avec Marcus à plus tard. Ce fut donc avec un sourire sincère qu'elle s'adressa à la belle sorcière, qui ne lui avait toujours pas lâché les mains.

-Je suis son fardeau le plus lourd. Répondit-elle sur un ton amusé qui fit tiquer Marcus. Je vous remercie beaucoup Mr Flint et vous de bien vouloir m'accueillir durant cette période qui se passe plutôt en famille.

Mrs Flint fit un geste désinvolte de la main.

-Voyons Etain, ta mère et moi étions de très bonnes amies à Poudlard, nous nous sommes certes un peu perdues de vue ces dernières années mais mon affection pour elle est toujours aussi grande. Par pitié ne crois pas que tu es un fardeau car c'est loin d'être le cas, je connais mon fils par cœur.

Mr Flint, qui avait terminé son échange avec son fils, prit part à la conversation, son ton était mesuré et poli, il semblait parler avec recul qui apportait naturellement une certaine froideur. En cet instant, Etain se souvint du moment où Marcus avait froidement menacé Perkins, elle comprenait, en voyant son père, comment il avait pu adopter une telle attitude.

-Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer miss Swan, il me tardait de voir cette jeune fille insoumise que Marcus nous décrit dans ses lettres.

A ces mots, le concerné se renfrogna en marmonnant dans sa barbe, la sorcière aux longs cheveux châtains ne put comprendre un seul mot, mais nul ne pouvait ignorer le rouge qui était monté aux joue du poursuiveur. Heureusement pour lui, sa mère vint immédiatement à sa rescousse, morigénant son mari de sa voix cristalline.

-Allons Caïus ! Cesse de te moquer de ton fils, nous ferions mieux d'y aller, la température ne cesse de descendre et je suis pressée de rentrer. »

Etain s'apprêta à tirer sa valise mais Mr Flint fut beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle et s'en saisi autoritairement, faisant signe à leur invitée de les suivre.

La jeune fille suivie les Flint à travers la voie 9 ¾, le groupe qu'ils formaient traversa le passage entre le monde sorcier et le monde moldu puis se dirigea vers une ruelle peu encombrée. L'endroit était désert malgré la cohue qu'il régnait ailleurs. Etain comprit rapidement que la ruelle était protégée par des sorts anti-moldus et que celle-ci servait d'air de transplanage. Elle en eu la confirmation quand Aquila Flint tendit son bras à Marcus alors que Caïus proposa, avec élégance, son bras gauche à Etain, le tout agrémenté d'un agréable sourire qui semblait tellement étrange après la retenue qu'il avait manifesté quelques instants plus tôt. La sorcière lui rendit un sourire timide et se saisit du bras de Mr Flint. Comme toujours la sensation de se faire aspirer dans un tuyau étroit fut plus que désagréable pour la Serpentard, elle eut beaucoup de mal à reprendre son souffle alors que le paysage se rematérialisait devant elle, Marcus ne semblait pas approuver ce genre de déplacement lui non plus.

« Etain chérie ?

La concernée se tourna vers Mrs Flint, toujours souriante, à croire que la mère de Marcus ne savait que se montrer aimable, qui semblait pourtant désolée lorsqu'elle parla de nouveau.

-Je suis navrée ma chérie mais, par un antique souci de sécurité, il est absolument impossible de transplanner sur le pas de notre maison. Aussi nous atterrissons généralement ici, mais entre je t'en prie. »

C'est à cet instant seulement qu'Etain remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient devant un immense portail argenté en fer forgé. Le regard de la sorcière s'attarda sur les arabesques, formées par le métal, qui s'étendaient vers le haut comme d'élégantes lianes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir impressionnée, de toute évidence les Flint étaient des sorciers fortunés, certes pas autant que sa désagréable grande tante Imelda, mais ils semblaient tout de même avoir énormément de moyens. Mr Flint se racla la gorge avant d'annoncer d'une façon très aristocratique qu'elle se trouvait devant le manoir Flint, puis il s'avança majestueusement vers le portail. Celui-ci s'ouvrit prestement lorsqu'il ressenti la magie de son propriétaire. Etain était bouche bée. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à tant d'opulence, à Poudlard, Marcus était tellement loin de tout cela, dans son attitude. Elle espérait sincèrement que son comportement ne changerait pas, elle appréciait Marcus pour son naturel, même si celui-ci n'était pas apprécié à sa juste valeur.

« A quoi tu pense princesse ?

Etain sursauta, laissant même, à sa grande honte, échapper un petit cri. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Mr et Mrs Flint s'étaient dirigés vers le gigantesque manoir qui se tenait à une centaine de mètres. Marcus, voyant que la jeune fille ne bougeait pas, et gêné par son air tétanisé, avait laissé ses parents prendre de l'avance. Il redoutait la réaction de son amie, à Poudlard, même si beaucoup connaissaient la fortune des Flint, il ne souhaitait pas être reconnu pour ça, le poursuiveur ne parlait donc jamais de sa famille, ou alors très peu, et encore moins de sa maison. Marcus avait été dérouté par l'air perdu d'Etain, il avait utilisé le surnom qu'Adrian lui avait donné, chose qu'il faisait rarement, en sachant que cela la sortirait de sa torpeur.

-Marcus ! Désolée, je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Par pitié ne m'appelle pas comme ça, c'est déjà assez pesant qu'Adrian utilise ce terme. Tu habite un endroit vraiment magnifique, ce manoir semble immense !

Le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de rire. Etain avait beau se cacher derrière une carapace de nonchalance à Poudlard, à cet instant elle semblait tellement candide.

-Tu sais les Flint sont une famille de Sang Pur, nous ne sommes pas les plus importants, tu verrais le manoir Malefoy, ajouta Marcus en aparté, mais je suppose que les galions, bien placés durant des décennies rapportent et permettent à ma famille de s'offrir ce genre de bâtisse. Je te ferais visiter le domaine demain si tu veux. »

Etain acquiesça en souriant, le poursuiveur avait haussé les épaules à la fin de sa tirade. La jeune fille le connaissait assez pour savoir que lui n'avait que faire de toutes ces richesses. Marcus ne vivait que pour le Quidditch. D'ailleurs, celui-ci fini par faire signe à la jeune fille de le suivre, ce dont elle ne se fit pas prier, Etain lui emboîta le pas, ses yeux scrutant la moindre parcelle du jardin, à la française, qui s'offrait à sa vue.

Une magnifique fontaine en marbre trônait en plein milieu des méandres formés par les buis. Ceux-ci étaient taillés au millimètre près et formaient d'agréables allées. Les pas d'Etain crissaient sur le gravier blanc, le bruit de l'eau avait fini par la détendre et elle se régalait de voir tout ce que le jardin lui offrait en sensation, la jeune fille ne pouvait se départir d'un sourire béat qui ravit Marcus. Etain marqua un léger temps d'arrêt avant de franchir la porte. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le hall, la splendeur des lieux la toucha. Son regard ne savait où se poser, l'imposant escalier de marbre, les tableaux accrochés aux murs, représentations de sorciers du passé qui lui lançaient des regards curieux. Tout respirait le raffinement mais sans pour autant en faire trop ce qui plus beaucoup à la jeune sorcière. Aquila et Marcus regardaient avec intensité la réaction d'Etain, tandis que Caïus Flint se dirigeait plus en avant dans la maison pour donner ses instructions aux elfes de maison.

« Tu laisseras ta valise ici Etain je te prie. Annonça Mrs Flint de sa voix mélodieuse. L'un de nos elfes de maison, Domitilla sera à ton service durant ton séjour chez nous, n'hésite pas à l'appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Elle te montera tes affaires dans ta chambre, Marcus va t'y conduire.

Elle se tourna gracieusement vers son fils avant d'ajouter, sans se départir de son agréable sourire.

-Marcus trésor, nous lui avons attribué la chambre Artémis, je pense qu'Etain appréciera la vue, profites en pour lui expliquer un peu comment nous fonctionnons. Nous dînerons d'ici une heure je pense, à plus tard. »

Aquila Flint se dirigea à la suite de son mari, après avoir effleuré l'épaule d'Etain, ses longs cheveux noirs flottants derrière elle, puis la jeune fille se retrouva seule avec le poursuiveur. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête et commença à monter l'immense escalier. Etain lui emboita le pas, essayant de ne pas se laisser distancer car, même à Poudlard, elle avait parfois du mal à suivre le rythme de marche imposé par les grandes jambes de Marcus. En cet instant elle ne redoutait rien de plus que de se perdre dans le manoir Flint, aussi elle colla son ami autant que possible.

Marcus finit par se rendre compte qu'Etain peinait à le suivre, aussi il décida de réduire son pas afin de pouvoir discuter avec elle, espérant que la jeune fille ne resterait pas muette durant tout son séjour.

« Ta chambre ne sera pas loin de la mienne alors ne balise pas comme ça.

-Mais ta maison est si grande ! S'offusqua la sorcière aux yeux cobalts, essayant tant bien que mal d'assimiler le chemin menant à sa chambre avant d'ajouter, en marmonnant, j'aurais l'air fine si je me perdais, que penserais tes parents ?

Marcus s'autorisa à lever les yeux au ciel avant de répondre d'un air goguenard.

-Tu ne seras pas la première ni la dernière crois moi. L'aile du manoir où se trouve ma chambre est l'une des plus faciles d'accès. Habituellement nous logeons les invités dans l'aile Hestia, les chambres de cette section sont définies par le nom des couleurs qui font partie du camaïeu du rouge.

Devant l'air interrogatif d'Etain il haussa les épaules avant d'ajouter.

-C'est une idée de ma mère mais nous n'utilisons ces chambres que pour les invités qui ne restent pas longtemps. Tu vas partager notre vie pendant deux semaines. Je suppose que maman voulait que tu te sentes le mieux possible, voilà pourquoi tu as la chambre Artémis. En un sens ça m'arrange, tu ne seras pas loin de moi, je pourrais donc veiller sur toi.

Ce fut au tour de la sorcière de lever ses yeux cobalts au ciel, elle était agacée que ses amis, et surtout Marcus, la voient comme une chose fragile.

-Il va falloir arrêter de vouloir toujours garder un œil sur moi, je ne vais pas me faire attaquer chez toi. Je ne supporte pas d'être un fardeau.

Sa dernière phrase s'était terminée dans un murmure, heureusement pour elle, le deuxième année préféra ne pas relever et fit comme si il n'avait pas entendu. Au détour d'un énième couloir, il s'arrêta devant une élégante porte en bois blanc veiné de vert pastel. Une élégante biche à la robe argentée était peinte dessus et observait les arrivants avec curiosité. Marcus s'écarta légèrement, pour faire de la place à Etain, puis d'un geste élégant de la main il désigna la poignée.

-La chambre Artémis. »

Il s'inclina d'une façon comique et fit signe à la sorcière d'entrer.

Etain abaissa la poignée et entra. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur quand elle se rendit compte de l'immensité de la « chambre ». Elle s'attendait à une petite pièce avec un lit et éventuellement à un petit bureau, au vue de la taille de la demeure, mais c'était tout une suite qui s'offrait à elle. La pièce était nuancée dans d'agréables teintes de verts, allant du vert sombre au vert pastel en passant par la couleur de la mousse. Un immense lit à baldaquin, aux rideaux très légers, trônait contre un mur, une énorme bibliothèque, remplie de divers ouvrages, s'étendait sur le mur opposé, un canapé et des fauteuils de style victorien semblaient inviter la jeune fille à la lecture. La façade où se trouvait la porte était totalement peinte, représentant un splendide paysage verdoyant qui appelait à la sérénité, la biche argenté apparut soudainement derrière une colline, bondissant gracieusement. Etain était époustouflée, elle ne savait plus où poser son regard, tout cela était bien loin de son quotidien. Pourtant la jeune fille considérait sa famille comme plutôt fortuné mais celle-ci était nettement en dessous des Flint. Marcus la laissa prendre ses marques, il s'était approché de la porte fenêtre, qui se tenait face à la porte menant au couloir, et regardait le ciel en souriant doucement, dévoilant à peine l'irrégularité de sa dentition. Etain constata que sa valise était arrivée avant elle, l'attendant sagement à côté du lit qui serait le sien pour les deux prochaines semaines. Habituellement, la sorcière était plutôt stressée et mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle était dans des lieux inconnus, mais elle devait reconnaître que cette chambre, comme la nommait les Flint, lui plaisait bien, elle se serait presque sentie chez elle.

Soudain Marcus se retrouva à côté d'elle, la tirant de ses pensées. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux et se déplaça souplement vers la bibliothèque, entraînant Etain à sa suite. La jeune fille aux boucles châtains était toujours épatée de voir la force que dégageait son ami mais également son agilité. Elle déplorait fortement que les gens ne le voyaient pas tel qu'il était vraiment. Pas un seul instant, depuis le soir où Marcus l'avait défendu contre Perkins, elle n'avait regretté sa présence à ses côtés. Doucement elle apprenait à connaître ce garçon imposant, de part son physique mais aussi par son caractère, et Etain était heureuse de ce qu'elle découvrait.

« Regarde bien princesse, annonça Marcus sans se départir de son air malicieux, tu vois ce livre qui se nomme ''La Biche et le Cygne'' ? Il te donne accès à ta salle de bain.

Sous les yeux ébahit de la sorcière, il prit le livre, ce qui fit coulisser l'étagère vers la droite.

-Tu me réserve encore beaucoup de surprise comme ça ? S'offusqua Etain qui avait du mal à tout assimiler alors que son ami riait aux éclats, content de sa surprise.

-Tu n'as encore rien vu ma pauvre, mais la suite attendra demain. »

Il entra dans la salle de bain, suivit de près par la jeune fille qui ne put qu'être bouche bée devant la splendeur qui s'offrait devant elle. C'était une petite pièce, en comparaison de la chambre, très lumineuse où trônait, en son centre, un bassin alimenté en haut par des jarres renversées. Le décor restait dans le thème du végétal, comme le reste de la chambre, et dans des teintes allant du vert profond au vert amande. Etain pu constater que la salle de bain était garnie en divers bains moussants et autres soin pour le corps ainsi qu'en serviettes, de couleur vert pastel, qui avaient l'air divinement moelleuses. Décidément son séjour lui offrait bien des surprises.

« Et dire que je n'ai rien vu. Argua la jeune fille d'une voix morne avant d'ajouter, il va falloir que je me prépare psychologiquement pour demain.

-Ca ne te plait pas ? S'exclama Marcus avec un air contrit.

Voyant une ombre de déception passer dans le regard de son ami, Etain s'agita.

-Si, bien sûr que si, c'est parfait. Je ne m'attendais simplement pas à tant d'opulence, cette suite est vraiment incroyable et j'aurais du mal à partir après les vacances en laissant cette bibliothèque derrière moi.

-Tu pourras emmener autant de livre que tu le souhaiteras et je demanderais à mes parents de m'en envoyer par hibou alors ne t'en fais pas. »

Ils rejoignirent la pièce principale d'un pas guilleret, Marcus consulta l'horloge et indiqua à Etain que l'heure du dîner approchait, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il fut surprit de se sentir retenu par l'extrémité de sa manche. Baissant le regard, le poursuiveur rencontra les étranges yeux cobalts d'Etain Swan qui semblait soudain très mal à l'aise, aussi il arqua un sourcil interrogateur, ne comprenant pas où son amie voulait en venir. La jeune fille, qui se tenait face à lui, baissa soudain la tête, se mordant la lèvre, elle semblait avoir quelque chose d'important à lui dire. La sorcière souffla et releva soudainement la tête sur un air de défis qui surprit Marcus. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Etain annonça de but en blanc.

« Il faut que tu m'explique ta réaction à la gare Marcus, parce que je n'ai rien compris et que je ne peux pas faire comme si tu n'avais pas été cassant. Je veux mettre les choses au clair, j'ai fais quelque chose de travers ?

Le Serpentard sembla désarçonné par cette question, il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi la jeune fille parlait. Son visage se ferma au souvenir des aux revoir que s'étaient adressés Adrian et elle à King Cross. Etain pu voir la mâchoire de son ami se crisper avant que celui-ci ne lui réponde durement.

-Il me semble qu'avant de voir le manoir, tu affichais nettement ta peine de ne pouvoir aller passer les vacances dans la famille Pucey.

Les yeux de la sorcière s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et de colère à l'entente de ces mots. Comment Marcus pouvait penser une seule seconde qu'elle n'était pas heureuse de passer les vacances avec lui plutôt que seule à Poudlard ? Cela la mettait hors d'elle.

-Tu as raison je suis seulement intéressée par les richesses, dont j'ignorais tout avant de passer ce maudit portail, qu'à engrangée ta famille durant des générations. Tu me déçois terriblement Marcus, mais ne t'en fais pas je ne vais pas te gêner beaucoup, disons qu'à partir de maintenant tu n'as qu'à faire comme si je n'existais pas. Nous nous en porterons tous deux beaucoup mieux. »

Sans un mot de plus elle sortie de la chambre d'un pas rageur, laissant un Marcus pantelant et bouche bée derrière elle.

Etain s'était précipité dans le couloir et avait bifurquée plus d'une fois au hasard, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre le poursuiveur et elle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle tremblait de colère et d'humiliation. Après tout ce n'était pas elle qui avait supplié les Flint de l'héberger le temps des vacances, jamais elle n'avait planifié tout cela et pourtant on l'accusait d'être une personne intéressée. La jeune fille ne tolérait pas d'être traitée ainsi. Certes elle avait toujours du mal à exprimer ses sentiments à l'oral mais jamais elle n'avait menti, et encore moins à Marcus à qui elle devait beaucoup.

Ses pas ralentir doucement alors qu'elle tentait de contenir le flot de larmes qu'elle sentait monter vers ses yeux. S'arrêtant soudainement pour observer ce qui l'entourait, elle dut admettre qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas le chemin que Marcus lui avait montré plus tôt dans la soirée. Etain Swan s'était ridiculement perdue dans le manoir Flint, quelle honte et il était hors de question qu'elle appelle son ami, si elle pouvait le nommer ainsi, après la manière dont il s'était permis de la traiter. Soupirant de colère, elle s'affala contre un mur totalement blanc et ramena ses genoux contre elle. Après tout elle pouvait bien se passer de dîner pour préserver sa dignité.

Seule dans l'immense couloir, elle pensa au fait qu'elle n'avait même pas pris le temps d'aller saluer Olivier et Percy avant de partir. A cet instant, avec sa solitude, Etain s'en voulu amèrement et se jura de leur envoyer un hibou dès que possible, en espérant que Mr et Mrs Flint acceptent de lui prêter le leur. Soudain un bruit de pas lui fit brusquement relever la tête. Combien de temps avait-elle passé assise à ruminer ses idées noires ? Caïus Flint avait due envoyer un elfe de maison ou un domestique à sa recherche car elle devait être très en retard pour le dîner. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de la Serpentard d'entendre la voix chantante d'Aquila tinter dans l'immense couloir.

« Etain ma chérie tu es là ! Ne t'en fais pas Marcus n'est pas avec moi, il n'a pas osé se lancer à ta recherche.

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir causé du souci Mrs Flint ! S'exclama Etain, tout en se relevant d'un bond, mortifiée d'avoir pu paraître désagréable à une hôte si charmante.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai bien vue à la gare qu'il semblait tendu mais je ne pensais pas que cela créerait un tel conflit dès ce soir. Marcus s'est découvert de nouvelles sensations à ton contact et il doit apprendre à faire et à partager.

Devant les yeux ronds d'Etain, la belle sorcière aux longs cheveux noirs éclata de rire. Elle prit doucement la main de la plus jeune et l'entraîna dans son sillage en direction de la salle à manger.

-Ne t'en fais pas Etain chérie, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu as été franche avec lui et il n'a certainement pas l'habitude d'avoir tant de rebuffade face à lui. Marcus est un garçon très fier et il n'aime pas se tromper, hors je crois qu'il s'est lourdement fourvoyé sur ton compte. Nous arrivons.

Etain se crispa devant les deux immenses portes en bois blanc devant lesquelles Aquila Flint s'était arrêtée.

-Je suis désolée Mrs Flint mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais affronter son regard après ça. Je me sens profondément insultée.

-Détends toi jolie princesse, Marcus ne dîneras pas avec nous ce soir. Ne t'en fais pas nous ne l'avons pas punis, il s'est imposé ça de lui-même. Je vais demander à Egidius, son elfe de maison, de lui porter son repas dans sa chambre. Il en sortira quand il se sentira prêt. »

Sans ajouter un mot, elle entraîna à nouveau Etain à sa suite.

Contrairement à ce que la jeune fille s'attendait, la pièce était de taille normale pour une salle à manger. Une table en bois massif trônait au centre et Mr Flint était déjà attablé, lisant un journal, qu'il replia bien vite avant de le tendre à l'elfe de maison posté derrière sa chaise. Etain prit timidement place sur la chaise qu'Aquila lui désigna, à côté d'elle ce qui rassura la jeune fille. Cependant la place qui se tenait en face d'elle resta vacante. Le dîner fut un régal et se passa mieux que ce à quoi la jeune fille s'attendait. Les parents de Marcus firent leur maximum pour la détendre, ils lui posèrent des questions sur sa famille, et semblèrent réellement intéressés par sa branche française. A la fin du repas, elle dut avouer qu'elle avait passé un bon moment et qu'elle se sentait mieux. Quand Caïus s'enquit de ses projets pour la soirée c'est avec un grand sourire, sincère, qu'elle lui répondit.

« Je compte bien profiter de la magnifique salle de bain qui m'est octroyée ainsi que de l'immense bibliothèque que vous avez mis à ma disposition.

-Tu as bien raison, et tu peux même faire les deux en même temps sans craindre d'abîmer les livres. Ils sont tous protégés par un sort qui les protège de l'eau, ils sont totalement imperméables donc n'hésite pas à en profiter. Commenta Caïus Flint avec un sourire malicieux. A cet instant, Etain pensa qu'il ressemblait vraiment à son fils et ne doutait pas qu'en grandissant Marcus gagnerait en prestance.

-Je vais suivre votre conseil alors, j'espère juste réussir à retrouver le chemin de ma chambre…Fit la jeune fille en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre à l'idée d'errer indéfiniment dans l'immense manoir.

La mère de Marcus se mit à rire avec légèreté avant d'appeler un elfe de maison, qui apparut dans un craquement sonore.

-Etain chérie, je te présente Domitilla, elle sera à ton service durant ton séjour chez nous et va se faire une joie de te raccompagner dans ta chambre. N'est-ce pas ma chère Domitilla ?

La vieille elfe, car elle était couverte de ride, comme une vieille pomme, s'inclina avec bonne humeur avant de s'exclamer à son tour, d'une voix rendue rauque par l'âge.

-Ce sera un honneur pour Domitilla d'accompagner Miss Swan et de lui rendre n'importe quel service. »

Etain se mit à sourire devant la joie et la bonhommie de la vieille domestique puis saisie la main fripée que celle-ci lui tendait. Elle souhaita une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit à ses hôtes avant d'emboiter le pas de l'elfe.

Le trajet se fit en silence, Domitilla laissa la jeune invitée observer le chemin pour le mémoriser au mieux. Après tout, Etain n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée d'être dépendante de quelqu'un pour se diriger. Elle prit soin de prendre des points de repères, un tableau représentant une sorcière à l'air austère, une courte colonne où reposait un magnifique vase aux teintes cuivrées, Etain songea que ce manoir était un véritable musée. Finalement, la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en apercevant la porte ornée par la biche d'argent qui s'inclina pour la laisser passer. Elle pénétra à nouveau dans sa chambre, la vieille elfe de maison sur ses talons, puis se dirigea vers la bibliothèque afin de choisir un livre. Alors qu'elle saisissait un exemplaire en édition originale de « Sombrals et Préjugés », elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la voix rauque de Domitilla.

« Miss Swan souhaiterait-elle une boisson chaude après son bain ?

-Oh je ne dirais pas non à une tasse de chocolat chaud, merci beaucoup !

-Mais de rien Miss, Domitilla va vous préparer ça pendant que vous vous détendez, auriez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

Etain s'apprêtait à répondre par la négative quand son regard fut attiré par le bureau où trônaient plumes et parchemins.

-Oh j'ai complètement oublié de demander à Mr et Mrs Flint si je pouvais leur emprunté leur hibou, j'aurais deux lettres à envoyer à des amis que je n'ai pas pu voir avant de quitter Poudlard.

L'elfe sourit malicieusement et se mit à rire comme sila jeune fille venait de lui raconter une blague particulièrement drôle.

-Ne vous en faites pas Miss, il n'y aura aucun problème pour que vous empruntiez l'un des hiboux de la famille. Domitilla reviendra avec l'un deux tout à l'heure ainsi vous pourrez envoyer vos lettres dès ce soir si cela vous convient.

-C'est parfait Domitilla merci beaucoup. »

L'elfe de maison s'inclina puis disparut dans un craquement sonore, laissant Etain seule.

Celle-ci se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et déplaça le livre que Marcus lui avait indiqué pour faire apparaître la salle de bain. Après avoir ôté ses vêtements, elle se glissa avec délice dans l'eau chaude et poussa un soupir de bien être. Etain était encore tendu alors qu'elle repensait à la dispute qu'elle avait eue avec Marcus, c'était la première depuis le début de leur amitié. Certes ils avaient eu quelques petites querelles mais jamais à ce point et la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi son ami avait porté de telles accusations à son encontre. Afin de se changer les idées, elle plongea dans la lecture de son roman, elle s'occuperait du cas Marcus plus tard.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Celle qui s'élevait

Etain ne sortie de la salle de bain que très longtemps après y être entrée. En jetant un œil à la pendule incrustée dans le mur, elle avait constaté avec effroi que cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle se délaissait dans la baignoire. En effet le précieux livre était déjà presque terminé lorsque la jeune fille se décida à sortir. Après avoir revêtu son pyjama et enfilé un pull bien chaud, la Serpentard se dirigea vers le bureau, sans surprise, une grosse tasse fumante remplie de chocolat chaud l'attendait, de même qu'un magnifique hibou grand duc. L'oiseau trônait avec prestance sur un perchoir qui se trouvait non loin de la fenêtre, son plumage brun moucheté de noir était luisant et ses yeux rouges, qui reflétaient son impatience, scrutaient Etain. Nul doute que le rapace était prompt à partir en mission. Le regard de la jeune fille fut attiré par une médaille dorée qui ornait le cou de l'oiseau, un nom était gravé « Icalurus », décidément les Flint étaient de grands adeptes des constellations et de tout ce qui touchait à la mythologie grecque.

Sans plus attendre, Etain s'installa au bureau et se saisit d'une plume. Elle dut réfléchir quelques minutes avant d'entamer l'écriture de la lettre destinée à Olivier. La jeune fille pouffa intérieurement en imaginant la réaction du Gryffondor. Avant d'écrire sur le parchemin destiné à Percy Weasley, elle s'autorisa une dernière relecture.

 _Cher Olivier,_

 _A la lecture de cette lettre tu seras certainement estomaqué lorsque tu comprendras que finalement je ne passerais pas les fêtes de fin d'année à Poudlard. Je n'ai malheureusement pas réussis à te trouver dans le train et je ne t'ai pas vu sur le quai, mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis hébergée jusqu'à la rentrée au Manoir Flint. Par pitié, nul besoin que tu envois les aurors pour que ceux-ci viennent me sauver, je suis là (presque) de mon plein gré._

 _Nous nous reverrons à la rentrée, en attendant je te souhaite de passer d'excellentes vacances dans ta famille._

 _Prends soin de toi._

 _Amitiés._

 _Etain_

La Serpentard jugea sa lettre satisfaisante et écrivit rapidement la lettre destinée à Percy, celle-ci raconta, à quelques choses près, la même chose que celle d'Olivier. Pourtant, la jeune fille savait que le rouquin n'aurait pas la même réaction que son condisciple lorsqu'il recevrait la missive. Une fois les lettres terminées, elle attrapa son cachet et sa cire dans sa valise et cacheta les deux parchemins du sceau des Swan. Celui-ci représentait un cygne majestueux au dessus duquel se tenait un trèfle à trois feuilles, la cire qu'utilisait Etain était, par tradition familiale, de couleur cobalt. Elle confia ses lettres à Icalurus et le conduisit dehors. L'air était frais et la jeune fille frissonna sur son balcon.

« L'une des lettres est adressée à Olivier Dubois, il vit en Ecosse, je pense donc qu'il faut que tu la délivre en premier lieu. La deuxième est adressée à Percy Weasley qui vit dans le Devon. Fais attention à toi, il me semble que le vent souffle vraiment fort. »

Le hibou grand duc pressa avec affection ses serres autour du bras d'Etain en émettant un doux hululement. Puis il déploya ses ailes immenses et s'envola dans la nuit. La jeune fille resta un moment à contempler le ciel nocturne mais le froid finit par avoir raison d'elle. La Serpentard referma la porte fenêtre derrière elle, puis se saisit de sa tasse, encore fumante, avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil de style victorien avec la ferme intention de terminer son livre.

Alors qu'elle entamait un nouveau roman nommé ''les Hauts des Hippogriffes'', Etain fut interrompue par de légers coups frappés à la porte. La jeune fille fit signe à la biche argentée d'ouvrir la porte, pensant que c'était Domitilla qui venait s'enquérir de son bien-être. Après tout, les elfes de maison étaient réputés pour cela. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque la carrure de Marcus se découpa un instant dans l'encadrement de la porte, alors que celle-ci se refermait derrière lui. La Serpentard souffla bruyamment et pour garder contenance, ferma délicatement le livre qu'elle tenait en main avant de se lever, affrontant le poursuiveur du regard.

« Si j'avais sue que c'était toi qui demandait à entrer, jamais je n'aurais donné mon consentement. Attaqua-t-elle d'une voix dure et froide que Marcus ne lui connaissait pas.

-Il faut que je te parle.

Le ton était sans appel et bien qu'il ait été déstabilisé par l'accueil de son amie, le Serpentard ne s'était pas démonté.

-Il me semble que tu as dis tout ce que tu avais à dire tout à l'heure Flint.

Etain bouillonnait intérieurement, elle se sentait prête à exploser à tout instant.

\- Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer, s'il te plait. Insista Marcus d'un ton suppliant que la jeune fille ne lui connaissait pas.

-Il n'y à rien à expliquer, je n'ai pas demandé à venir ici ! C'est Adrian et toi qui avez comploté dans mon dos pour que je ne passe pas les fêtes seule à Poudlard. Durant le trajet en train je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que j'étais chanceuse mais tout ça pour quoi Marcus ? Pour que tu m'accuse d'être une personne intéressée ! Je me sens profondément insulté, et tu veux savoir ? Je préfère largement quand c'est Perkins qui me traite comme une moins que rien parce que ça fait moins mal. »

Etain haletait tout en laissant sa rancœur s'exprimer. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle pouvait blesser Marcus en vidant son sac mais peut lui importait. A cet instant la jeune fille avait besoin laisser sa colère s'exprimer pour ne pas que celle-ci la ronge. Le poursuiveur sembla sonné un instant, puis sembla se ressaisir. Une détermination farouche brillait dans ses yeux verts alors qu'il saisit son amie par le poignet pour la trainer à sa suite.

Il était impossible pour Etain de se défaire de l'emprise de Marcus. Celui-ci était bien trop fort et elle le comprit rapidement, aussi cessa-t-elle rapidement de se débattre. La jeune fille ignorait totalement l'endroit où le poursuiveur l'entraînait mais elle était curieuse de la savoir. Après avoir longuement marchés à travers le manoir dans un silence pesant, le Serpentard poussa une porte à double battant et fit entrer Etain devant lui. La sorcière écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, une immense pièce se dressait autour d'elle. Seule une énorme fenêtre ronde et centrale trônait au milieu d'un des murs. Le reste étant recouvert par des étagères, allant du sol au plafond, remplies de livres. Au centre de la pièce se dressait une table massive entourée de quelques chaises confortables et de nombreux fauteuils et canapés moelleux étaient dispersés à travers la pièce.

Marcus lâcha la main d'Etain et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers l'un des rayonnages, au passage il effleura un candélabre qui se trouvait sur la table. Celui-ci s'alluma prestement diffusant une lumière tamisée. Sans plus attendre, le poursuiveur se planta devant l'une des nombreuses étagères, il n'hésita pas longtemps avant de se saisir d'un énorme ouvrage qu'il vint déposer prestement à côté de la source de lumière tout en faisant signe à la sorcière d'approcher. Celle-ci avança à pas prudent et ouvrit le livre, qui se révéla être un album de photos sorcier. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en reconnaissant le nourrisson, puis le petit garçon et enfin le jeune sorcier qui parcourait les photos. L'ouvrage qu'elle tenait devant elle était entièrement consacré à Marcus. On pouvait le voir faisant ses premiers pas, câliné par sa mère, en train d'apprendre à monter sur un balai volant que tenait fermement son père. Etain découvrit que sa passion pour le Quidditch remontait vraiment à sa plus tendre enfance, de nombreuses photos représentant le Serpentard le montraient avec différentes tenues de supporter. Marcus avait d'ailleurs beaucoup changé d'équipe dans sa ferveur jusqu'à ses cinq ans où il semblait avoir définitivement décidé de supporter les Faucons de Falmouth avec les robes de couleur gris foncé et blanc orné d'une tête de faucon noire.

Finalement, une horrible vérité finit par sauter aux yeux d'Etain tandis qu'elle tournait les pages une à une. Elle tomba sur le dernier cliché de l'album, qui était loin d'être complet, celui-ci représentait Marcus et elle-même qui se souriaient d'un air complice. La photo avait été prise à leur insu à la bibliothèque et c'était la seule de tout l'ouvrage qui montrait le poursuiveur en compagnie d'une personne autre que sa famille ou un joueur célèbre de Quidditch. Doucement, la sorcière releva la tête et fixa le Serpentard. Celui-ci se tenait adossé à un rayonnage, les bras croisés, il tentait d'afficher un air nonchalant. Devant la détresse d'Etain, il sembla pourtant s'animer.

« Ne pense pas que mon enfance a été malheureuse princesse. Je n'ai manqué de rien, j'ai des parents formidables, mais je n'ai jamais été un enfant gracieux ou même mignon. J'ai toujours été démesurément grand et j'ai toujours eu cette dentition affreuse qui faisait fuir les sorciers de mon âge. Je pensais qu'à Poudlard ça changerait mais finalement à part mon talent pour le Quidditch…bien entendu Burnst veille sur moi et l'équipe m'apprécie mais avant toi et Adrian je n'ai jamais eu de véritables amis. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ce soir là j'ai envoyé le heaume vers Perkins mais je t'avais vu si mal et ça m'avais brisé le cœur. Ensuite Adrian m'a accepté parce que je n'étais jamais loin de toi. Pourtant toi tu continuais à te dévaloriser et finalement on est vraiment devenu ami. Je n'ai jamais eu à partager quoi que ce soi avant de te rencontrer alors je ne sais pas toujours comment bien réagir. Ma mère m'a expliqué que c'était de la jalousie, j'en suis désolé, je vais essayer de m'améliorer je te le promets.

Etain ne put que constater la sincérité de Marcus et lui se mit à lui sourire. D'un pas léger elle se dirigea vers lui et planta ses yeux cobalts dans ceux de son ami avant de lui saisir la main.

-Je te remercie pour ta sincérité, moi aussi je dois faire des efforts après tout. Je ne suis pas encore capable d'apprécier pleinement une amitié aussi sincère, je suis encore mal à l'aise mais ça finira par passer. Je suis infiniment contente d'être ici avec toi plutôt qu'à Poudlard sois en sûr et j'ai hâte que tu me fasses découvrir ton univers Marcus.

-Tu accepte mes excuses alors ?

-Tu ne l'es as pas exprimé clairement, répliqua Etain avec un sourire malicieux, mais oui je les accepte. Cependant je t'en pris Marcus ne te dévalorise pas, je trouve que tu es très mignon sur les photos, et tu verras dans quelques années tu n'en pourras plus de voir tout tes admirateurs te courir après, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-On en reparlera de ce doux rêve, le jour où il se réalisera.

-Compte sur moi !»

Marcus raccompagna Etain jusqu'à la suite Artémis en lui promettant de lui faire découvrir la propriété dès le lendemain. Avant d'aller se mettre au lit, la jeune fille s'installa au bureau pour écrire une lettre à ses parents, elle avait omis de le faire dans la soirée et se sentait un peu coupable.

 _Maman, Papa,_

 _Je vous remercie de la belle surprise que vous avez préparée dans mon dos avec l'aide d'Adrian et Marcus. Une fois la colère passée j'ai été ravie de savoir que je sortirais des murs de l'école pour les vacances. Le Manoir Flint est magnifique, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tout voir mais Marcus a promit de me faire tout visiter dès demain et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai hâte. Comme une égoïste j'ai envoyé une lettre à Olivier et Percy mais à ma grande honte je vous ai oublié. Il faut dire que mon arrivée chez les Flint a été quelque peu mouvementée, j'espère donc que vous me pardonnerez cet écart._

 _Cette lettre partira dès qu'Icalurus, le hibou que m'ont gentiment prêté Mr et Mrs Flint, sera revenu. En attendant je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances en France, passez le bonjour à Tante Imelda pour moi (ce sera mon cadeau de Noël pour elle)._

 _Tendrement._

 _Etain_

Une fois la lettre cacheté, la sorcière se glissa dans l'énorme lit à baldaquin et s'endormit rapidement.

Lorsqu'Etain ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, elle put voir que la mâtinée était déjà bien avancée. En effet, une vive lumière passait à travers les rideaux de couleur vert feuille. La jeune fille se leva et se hâta d'aller les ouvrir afin de contempler la vue qu'offrait sa chambre. Elle ne fut guère déçue, la neige était tombée durant la nuit et recouvrait un immense parc. Ca et là, la sorcière pouvait discerner quelques allées, qui avaient été dégagée par la magie des elfes de maisons, et bien qu'elle distinguait quelques fontaines et de nombreux bâtiments, sa vue ne lui permettait pas de tout embrasser d'un seul regard. Aussi, Etain s'éloigna rapidement en direction de la salle de bain pour se rendre au plus vite dans la salle à manger. Elle avait peur d'avoir trop traînée, aussi s'habilla-t-elle à la hâte et parti en courant dans les couloirs, espérant ne pas se perdre en essayant de retrouver la salle à manger de la veille.

Heureusement pour la sorcière, celle-ci réussi à rejoindre sa destination sans encombres. A sa grande surprise, seule Aquila se tenait à table, accueillant sa jeune invitée avec un sourire lumineux. Etain s'installa sur la chaise qu'elle occupait la veille au soir puis s'excusa promptement pour son retard apparent, la mère de Marcus éclata de rire.

« Etain chérie, ne t'en fais pas. Tu es loin d'être en retard, tu es en vacances c'est normal que tu profite un peu du temps que tu as pour te reposer. J'ai cru comprendre que tu ne t'étais pas couchée de bonne heure à cause de Marcus hier soir.

Le ton utilisé par Aquila Flint était malicieux, elle avait aisément deviné que les deux jeunes sorciers avaient su régler leur différent, aussi Etain lui confirma sans peine que tout allait pour le mieux.

-En effet, nous avions des choses à régler. Lui répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin avant de reprendre : mais où est Marcus ? Il dort encore ?

-Oh non, même en vacances il se lève au point du jour pour s'entraîner ! Il ne va d'ailleurs pas tarder à arriver pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Quant à Caïus, il avait une affaire à régler au ministère, donc ne t'en fais pas tu peux commencer à manger il n'est ni trop tôt, ni trop tard. »

La bonne humeur d'Aquila rassura la Serpentard qui se détendit rapidement. La mère de Marcus semblait pouvoir répandre une aura de joie autour d'elle, et ce de manière totalement naturelle. Tandis qu'Etain se préparait des toasts, la porte s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser passer un Marcus Flint qui semblait affamé. Pour cause, le poursuiveur, après avoir salué sa mère et son amie, pris place à table, en face d'Etain, et se saisit d'une pomme dans laquelle il croqua sans plus de cérémonie. La jeune sorcière tomba des nues lorsqu'elle vit tout ce que le poursuiveur pouvait ingurgiter le matin. En effet, après avoir englouti sa pomme Marcus dévora de nombreux scones à la confiture, avala un grand bol de café noir pour finir par une bonne portion de fromage blanc parsemé de céréales. Une fois rassasié, il proposa à son amie de tenir sa promesse de la veille, à savoir lui faire visiter le manoir et ses alentours. Ce qu'Etain accepta avec une joie manifeste, n'ayant eu qu'un bref aperçu.

Après avoir enfilés leur cape d'hiver, les deux élèves de Serpentard quittèrent la chaleur offerte par le manoir pour parcourir le domaine. Etain écarquilla des yeux de stupeur devant le jardin qui entourait directement l'habitation. C'était un magnifique jardin à la française, les allées étaient régulières et formaient de belles arabesques géométrique, l'effet de perspective était rehaussé par des buis taillé à hauteur de leurs hanches. Marcus expliqua que la vue de la bibliothèque donnait sur ce côté du jardin et que d'en haut cela offrait une vision différente, les dessins se dévoilaient dans toutes leur splendeur. L'apothéose de cet aménagement étant la superbe fontaine de marbre qui se tenait au milieu du carré parfait formé par ce jardin régulier à la française. Etain avait déjà vu de tels jardins lorsqu'elle allait en visite chez sa grande tante Imelda, mais celui des Flint avait quelque chose de chaleureux avec ses massifs composé de fleurs colorés. Ces fleurs réussissaient à fleurir sous la neige grâce à la magie et cela offrait un contraste magnifique. Les pas des deux amis les menèrent vers un bassin de marbre qui se tenait non loin d'une terrasse bordant le manoir. Marcus indiqua que la pièce qui donnait sur ladite terrasse était la salle de bal puis expliqua à la jeune fille qu'il s'était baigné le matin même avant d'aller courir.

« Par Morgane mais tu es fou ! S'exclama Etain horrifiée, après tout les températures étaient vraiment basse en cette saison, la neige l'attestait.

-C'est très vivifiant l'eau froide pour la circulation du sang tu sais princesse. Répliqua Marcus d'un air goguenard avant d'ajouter : Je plaisante, l'eau n'est pas si froide car les pierres sont chauffées par la magie, une idée de ma mère pour que je n'attrape pas froid. Enlève-moi cet air mortifié de ton visage ! Viens je vais te montrer la serre de mon père, elle vaut largement le coup d'œil tu va voir. »

La Serpentard, rassurée, lui emboita donc le pas avec entrain. Elle adorait les plantes, ses notes en botanique en attestaient, et ne refusaient jamais de visiter une belle serre. D'ailleurs lors de ses vacances en France, la jeune sorcière se réfugiait très souvent dans l'imposante serre de sa vieille grande tante, afin d'éviter de la côtoyer. Lorsque Marcus poussa la porte en verre et en fer ouvragé et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer, elle ne pu retenir une exclamation devant la beauté qui s'offrait à elle. Le poursuiveur eut un grand sourire devant la joie manifeste d'Etain, après tout, son amie était vraiment très réservée et ne montrait pas souvent ses sentiments. Aussi la laissa-t-il flâner dans les allées de la serre. Elle lisait presque chaque étiquette qui était attribué à chacune des plantes, Caïus Flint étant un homme méticuleux et voulait rapidement avoir les caractéristiques de ses bijoux végétaux en cas de trou de mémoire. La Serpentard aux yeux cobalt constata que la serre était un savant mélange entre plantes communes, connues et utilisées par les moldus, et plantes magiques, les plus dangereuses étant à l'écart voir isolées dans des pièces annexes. Finalement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait négligé Marcus durant sa pérégrination, Etain revint donc vers lui avec un air penaud.

« Excuse moi Marcus, il semblerait que je t'ai oublié un instant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas très féru de plantes, au grand désarroi de mon paternel, mais quand on est mordu de Quidditch comme moi, on fait un effort pour comprendre et tolérer les passions des autres.

La sorcière lui sourit malicieusement.

-J'ignorais que tu étais philosophe, on dit souvent que les sportifs ont un pois chiche à la place du cerveau. »

Le poursuiveur parti d'un rire franc, après tout Etain Swan ne faisait pas souvent de l'humour, il accepta donc cette pique de bonne grâce tellement la bonne humeur de son amie lui semblait contagieuse. Ils décidèrent finalement de poursuivre la visite, Marcus expliqua à Etain que la volière se trouvait de l'autre côté du manoir et qu'il voulait lui montrer un autre lieu avant. Ils quittèrent donc la serre et traversèrent encore une allée du jardin à la française, puis l'ambiance du jardin changea, plus les deux amis s'éloignaient du manoir, plus la végétation semblait s'affranchir des règles. Ca et là se tenaient des bosquets d'arbres, des points d'eau qui semblaient naturels, certains traversé par de jolis ponts. Quelques allées gravillonnées ralliaient les points de vue entre eux et la jeune fille apprécia particulièrement l'immense saule pleureur qui se tenait au bord d'un étang.

Après avoir dépassé quelques conifères, Marcus les fit s'arrêter dans ce qui ressemblait à un pré. L'herbe y semblait plutôt rase, bien que recouverte par une épaisse couche de neige, un petit cabanon, caché par un bouquet d'arbres, se tenait en retrait et, quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Etain, trois anneaux, hauts de plusieurs mètres, se tenait à deux extrémité du champ. Ainsi le mordu de Quidditch qu'était Marcus possédait son propre terrain à son domicile, bien que celui-ci soit plus petit que celui de Poudlard. Sans plus de cérémonie, le deuxième année se dirigea vers le cabanon et en sorti avec un souafle sous le bras et tenant dans une main deux balais. Ils n'avaient plus l'air tout jeune mais semblaient avoir été entretenu avec amour. Marcus tendit l'un des balais, le plus récent semblait-il, à son amie avec un sourire lumineux qui dévoila ses dents irrégulières. Etain se saisit du manche avec une main tremblante, ne sachant pas où le poursuiveur voulait en venir, elle haussa un sourcil circonspect dans sa direction.

« Tu ne connais encore rien à l'art du Quidditch princesse, il est temps que tu t'y mette !

-Marcus, je ne sais pas voler ! S'exclama la jeune fille qui se sentait prise au piège.

-A d'autres, répliqua le Serpentard, Adrian m'a parlé de vos cours de vol sur balais, tu te débrouille comme un chef, et je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux pendant que je me rendais à la serre pour mon cours de botanique.

-Pourquoi tu veux absolument que je me mette au Quidditch ?

-Pour partager mon monde avec le tien. »

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, Marcus Flint enfourcha son balai et décolla. Etain soupira, elle prit un peu de temps pour observer son ami se mouvoir dans les airs. Après quelques minutes, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'envier, il avait l'air si à l'aise et il se déplaçait avec beaucoup d'agilité. Finalement, la sorcière céda et enfourcha le balai que lui avait prêté Marcus, la sensation de la vitesse et du vent frais de décembre fouettant son visage lui paraissait merveilleuse. Avant d'avoir pu rejoindre le poursuiveur, elle vit un objet rond foncer dans sa direction. Sans réfléchir, la Serpentard s'en saisit en réalisant un tonneau, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir qu'elle était toujours assise sur son balai à plusieurs mètres du sol.

« Joli ! Cria Marcus, qui la rejoignait doucement. Super mouvement, vraiment !

-Tu es complètement cinglé ! Tu veux ma mort c'est ça ? S'exclama Etain qui ne comprenait pas son ami, mais c'était trop tard pour elle, l'adrénaline était monté dans son cerveau, aussi relança-t-elle avec force le souafle vers le poursuiveur. Qui l'attrapa sans peine.

-Tu vois tu apprends vite ! Avoue tu adore ça, le vent, la facilité de se mouvoir, laisse moi t'apprendre, tu verras ça en vaut la peine ! »

Etain due se rendre à l'évidence, elle était curieuse de voir ce que cet apprentissage lui offrirait. Marcus semblait tellement s'amuser qu'elle voulait essayer. Vaincu, elle se pencha sur son balai et s'élança vers son ami pour tenter de lui voler le souafle.

Les heures finirent par défiler, les deux Serpentards ne se rendant pas compte que le temps passait. La sorcière avait fini par lâcher prise et devait avouer qu'elle aimait ça. Marcus lui avait apprit les bases, ils avaient commencé par de simples passes puis ils avaient accélérés la cadence. Etain s'était même essayé à quelques mouvements techniques, essayant d'imiter au mieux les mouvements du poursuiveur. Finalement, ils furent interrompus par la venue d'Aquila, bien emmitouflée sous une épaisse cape, qui venait leur annoncer que l'heure du déjeuner était passée depuis longtemps mais qu'une collation les attendait en cuisine. Les deux amis vinrent se poser à ses côtés, leurs cheveux étaient en bataille et leurs joues rougies par l'effort. Etain semblait rayonner, elle qui était peu expressive affichait, pour une fois, une grand sourire sur son visage, ses yeux cobalts pétillants de joie.

« Excusez-nous Aquila, nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer, je suis navré d'avoir oublié le repas.

-Vu ton air ravi ma chérie je pense que tes excuses ne sont pas nécessaires. Je suis heureuse que Marcus ait réussis à te passer le virus du Quidditch, son père et moi allons pouvoir souffler un peu. Répondit la mère de Marcus avec son habituel air malicieux. Alors Marcus, est-elle aussi douée que tu le pensais ? Fit-elle en se tournant gracieusement vers son fils.

-Etain est même meilleure que ça, elle a un véritable instinct pour trouver les différents courants, c'est assez impressionnant, Melchior va être heureux puisque Jackson ne sera plus à Poudlard l'année prochaine, il va falloir recruter un nouveau poursuiveur. S'exclama Marcus.

-On est bien loin de l'année prochaine. Coupa la jeune sorcière, mal à l'aise devant tant d'éloge.

-Oui mais tu verras, je vais te mettre à niveau ! »

Voyant que le poursuiveur était vraiment emballé par l'idée, Etain n'osa pas le contredire, il semblait tellement content. Ils finirent par remettre leur cape, qu'ils avaient délaissés durant les heures précédentes et emboîtèrent le pas aérien d'Aquila avec l'impatience d'atteindre la cuisine rapidement. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, les deux amis étaient affamés.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Celle qui fêtait Noël

Les jours passèrent paisiblement pour Etain, qui s'était bien adaptée à l'environnement que lui offraient les Flint. Icalurus, le hibou grand duc que lui avait amené Domitilla lors de son premier soir était revenu de son périple et était aussitôt reparti, avec fierté, vers la France pour délivrer la lettre que la jeune sorcière avait écrite à ses parents. Etain avait terminé de visiter le domaine, la volière immense avait retenue son attention mais c'était à la serre qu'elle se rendait le matin tandis que Marcus s'entraînait. Bien entendu, l'après-midi était consacrée au l'initiation au Quidditch pour la Serpentard et elle adorait ça. Ils n'y auraient eu qu'eux, ils auraient pratiqués toute la journée mais Aquila tenait à ce qu'ils soient présent au déjeuner, ne voulant pas manger seule. De temps à autres Caïus Flint s'échappait du Ministère pour venir prendre son repas avec eux.

Un matin, alors qu'Etain était enfermée dans la serre pour dessiner des plantes sur l'un de ses carnets de croquis, le père de Marcus, qui ne travaillait pas ce jour là, entra à son tour. Il s'était figé un instant puis avait sourit devant l'air concentré de la jeune fille, qui ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. Finalement, il lui avait fait découvrir ses plus beaux spécimens, même les plus dangereux qui étaient sous clefs. Le carnet d'Etain était désormais bien rempli, pour son plus grand bonheur. Au départ, Caïus Flint l'avait beaucoup impressionné. Sa haute carrure et son air parfois froid le rendaient impressionnant, pourtant, elle avait finit par comprendre que, comme son fils, il cachait une grande passion et beaucoup de générosité.

Deux jours avant Noël, alors qu'ils prenaient tous le petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger, Aquila annonça, avec beaucoup d'entrain, le programme de la journée.

« On ne traîne pas à table ce matin, nous devons nous rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse !

-Ce sera sans moi, annonça Marcus, je dois retourner m'entraîner.

-Tu viendras quand même pourtant, répliqua calmement Caïus et, voyant que son fils allait renchérir, ajouta : nous devons faire les achats de Noël. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'Etain n'ait rien au pied du sapin ?

-Oh ne vous en faites pas pour moi ! S'exclama la concernée. Icalurus est rentré hier soir avec une lettre de mes parents, je ne doute pas de recevoir leur cadeau le jour J donc pas d'inquiétudes.

-Il est hors de question que nous ne t'offrions rien Etain chérie ! Dans tous les cas, tu m'as fais part hier de ton envie de faire les boutiques pour tes parents donc le sujet est clos. Nous irons dans un premier temps, toi et moi faire les achats pour les hommes et ensuite Caïus et moi vous laisserons flâner autour de la boutique de Quidditch. Le programme vous convient-il jeune gens ? »

Devant l'acquiescement général, la mère de Marcus eut un sourire rayonnant. Chacun termina rapidement sont déjeuner puis les Flint, accompagnés d'Etain franchirent les grilles du domaine. La neige tombait en petits flocons délicats sur les épaules des sorciers. La jeune fille frissonna et cacha son nez dans sa grosse écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison. Cette fois, ce fut Aquila qui lui tendit élégamment son bras alors que Marcus se saisissait de celui de son père puis le groupe disparu dans un ''pop'' sonore. Ils atterrirent devant Gringotts , la banque des sorciers de Londres. Evidemment, à deux jours de Noël, le Chemin de Traverse était bondé de sorciers s'affairant en tous sens autour et dans les boutiques.

Le passage à la banque fut rapide, grâce à l'efficacité des gobelins et de celles des parents d'Etain. Ceux-ci avaient envoyé un hibou spécial, et sécurisé, aux gobelins afin que leur fille puisse récupérer une bourse, plutôt bien garnie, à l'accueil de l'édifice et sur présentation de sa baguette. Caïus Flint avait également fait le nécessaire en amont afin de ne pas avoir à aller jusqu'à son coffre, ne voulant pas perdre de temps pour cette journée, qui s'annonçait bien chargée. Lorsque le retrait fut fait, Aquila entraîna Etain dans son sillage en chassant son mari et son fils de sa main gracieuse, et d'un clin d'œil malicieux. Elles marchèrent un moment en suivant l'allée principale, regardant parfois brièvement, parfois avec plus d'entrain certaines vitrines. La jeune Serpentard devait avouer que, comme tous les ans, elle ne se sentait pas très inspirée pour ses achats.

Finalement, Aquila Flint entra joyeusement dans une petite boutique à l'allure discrète. Il s'agissait en vérité d'une librairie qui était nettement plus modeste, en apparence, que celle tenue par Fleury et Bott. Néanmoins, Etain constata d'un coup d'œil que l'échoppe était une véritable mine d'or pour les passionnés de lecture en tout genre. Si chez Fleury et Bott les sorciers pouvaient se fournir sans mal les derniers ouvrages sortis, ce n'étais pas le cas de cette librairie.

« J'espère que ce genre de boutique ne te gêne pas Etain chérie ? J'ai commandé, il y a un mois déjà, un certain ouvrage sur les plantes carnivores de l'hémisphère sud. Un ouvrage très pointu pour Caïus, comme tu as due t'en douter.

La mère de Marcus avait ponctué sa phrase avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Etain lui offrit un sourire sincère avant de répondre.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, j'aime beaucoup ce genre d'endroit, je vais flâner dans les rayons si vous le permettez. Je pense pouvoir trouver quelques idées, cet endroit semble vraiment intéressant.

-Tu n'as pas tort princesse, chantonna Aquila, Berry et Kerry, les deux sorcières qui tiennent merveilleusement cette échoppe, sont devenues expertes dans la recherche d'ouvrages pointus. Je t'assure, elles ont un véritable don, on leur parle des personnes à qui ont veux offrir le grimoire et elles arrivent toujours à nous dégoter une perle !

-C'est stupéfiant ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, je te laisse donc parcourir les rayons pendant quelques temps. Pour ma part, je vais aller voir si elles ont trouvés ce que je cherchais, même si je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. »

Mrs Flint s'éloigna donc d'Etain, louvoyant vers le comptoir avec son habituel pas aérien. Elle fut d'ailleurs immédiatement rejointe par une jolie sorcière, de petite taille, aux longs cheveux blancs, malgré son apparente jeunesse.

La jeune sorcière, s'éloigna donc de l'entrée et se laissa porter au hasard par ses pas. Son regard cobalt scrutait paresseusement la tranche des différents livres qui se présentaient sur les très nombreuses étagères de la boutique. Soudain, elle se figea en apercevant le titre d'un ouvrage qui, elle le savait, plairait énormément à sa mère. Etain saisie doucement le livre et l'ouvrit avec fascination. C'était un petit format qui semblait très ancien bien que parfaitement conservé. Sa couverture bleue semblait reliée avec de l'or. La Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de sourire, c'était le cadeau de Noël parfait pour Aurora Swan.

« Excellent choix mademoiselle !

Etain ne pu retenir un cri de surprise et failli lâcher le livre. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu qu'une sorcière était arrivée dans son dos et s'était légèrement penchée au dessus de son épaule pour contempler l'ouvrage. C'était une jeune femme très belle qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle qui discutait avec Aquila Flint, sauf que celle-ci avait de courts cheveux noirs. Ses yeux paraissaient faits d'encre, à l'image de sa jumelle, puisque c'est ce qu'elles étaient.

-Vous tenez là un exemplaire tout à fait unique mademoiselle. Entama l'étrange libraire dans un murmure. Nous avons eu beaucoup de mal, ma sœur et moi, à le trouver et finalement le client s'est désister. Si vous connaissez une personne friande de littérature anglaise moldue cet ouvrage serait parfait vous ne pensez pas ?

La Serpentard eut un sourire en coin, la libraire semblait vraiment étrange, mais elle ne dégageait pas la moindre aura malfaisante et semblait viser tellement juste. Pas de doute, cette échoppe réservait de nombreuses surprises.

-En effet, ma mère est une passionnée de ce genre de littérature et m'a avouée avoir toujours rêvée de posséder une édition particulière de L'Abbaye de Northanger. Elle apprécie la littérature moldue depuis toujours, cet ouvrage est une véritable aubaine, je vais vous le prendre madame.

\- Appelez-moi Berry je vous prie mademoiselle Swan, je vais emmener l'ouvrage au comptoir, je vous laisse continuer votre découverte de notre modeste boutique, je pense que vous avez d'autres perles de ce genre à découvrir pour les gens qui vous sont chers. »

Etain lui tendit l'ouvrage, surprise que la sorcière aux courts cheveux noirs connaisse son patronyme. Celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut derrière un rayon en emportant le livre.

Lorsque la jeune fille sortie de l'échoppe, un long moment après y être entrée, en compagnie d'Aquila Flint, elle était plus que satisfaite de ses achats. En effet, en plus de la magnifique édition de l'Abbaye de Northanger, elle avait dégotée un superbe ouvrage sur la coopération magique entre les différents peuples sorciers. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais au fond d'elle, la jeune sorcière savait que Percy adorerait parcourir cet ouvrage. Etain était également heureuse d'avoir trouvé une édition limité du Quidditch à Travers les Ages, dédicacées par l'une des légendes de l'équipe de Flaquemare à savoir le grand Elvis Ulrick. Olivier n'avait pas arrêté de parler de ce joueur emblématique depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, aussi était-elle persuadée que ce cadeau plairait au fougueux Gryffondor.

La matinée se poursuivit paisiblement, Aquila entraînant Etain dans différentes boutiques, même celle de Quidditch où la jeune fille acheta une paire de gants en cuir noir pour Marcus. Dans une échoppe qui vendait énormément de choses différentes, elle fut heureuse de trouver un nouveau jeu de pièces d'échec pour Adrian, celui-ci se plaignait constamment que le sien était vraiment trop décrépi pour jouer correctement. La Serpentard avait également trouvé un magnifique assortiment d'encres accompagné d'une majestueuse plume d'aigle qu'elle comptait offrir à Aquila. Pour Caïus, elle avait choisi de lui offrir une plante exotique qui ne possédait pas de racine et n'en avait pas besoin pour vivre. Nul doute que, comme Etain lorsque celle-ci avait découvert la plante, le père de Marcus serait fasciné par cette nouvelle venue dans sa collection. La jeune fille mit un peu de temps pour trouver le cadeau idéal pour son père mais son choix se porta finalement sur une belle broche ouvragé représentant un cygne. Si habituellement l'animal était plutôt considéré comme un attribut féminin, la broche en question dégageait une telle force avec ses quelques pierreries d'un rouge grenat, qu'on ne pouvait se tromper. C'était bel et bien un bijou pour un homme.

Finalement, le duo féminin arriva au Chaudron Baveur bien avant les garçons et pouffa en se souvenant le sous entendu de Marcus qui avait évoqué l'éternel retard de la gente féminine. Ils déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur, Marcus tentant désespérément de savoir ce que ses parents comptaient lui offrir mais ceux-ci tinrent bon. Une fois le repas terminé, Mr et Mrs Flint laissèrent les adolescents pour partir de leur côté. Étonnamment, Marcus n'entraîna pas Etain vers le magasin de Quidditch mais vers la Ménagerie Magique. Il avait deviné, depuis un moment déjà, que la jeune fille était passionnée par la nature et que si les végétaux prenaient une part importante dans ses passions, les animaux et créatures en tous genres prenaient largement le pas sur les plantes. Aussi fut-il ravi de voir le regard émerveillé de son ami lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte de l'échoppe.

Alors qu'Etain scrutaient tous les êtres vivants de son regard cobalt, et après avoir été un moment à contempler les hiboux, elle fut attirée vers le fond de la boutique. Dans une cage de verre, une créature avait attirée son attention. Jamais elle n'en avait vu de semblable, l'animal avait tout du lapin domestique que de nombreux moldus possédaient. De grandes oreilles tombantes, un superbe pelage blanc tacheté de blond et de noir. Les différentes tâches formaient comme des arabesques et des motifs sur le corps du lapin, d'ailleurs au niveau de son dos, Etain remarqua que les tâches étaient disposées d'une façon à former comme une paire d'ailes blanches. Ce ne fut pas le regard malicieux de l'animal qui surprit la jeune sorcière mais plutôt ce que celui-ci avait sur le crâne. En effet deux bois, semblables à ceux d'un cerf en nettement plus petits, trônaient fièrement sur la petite tête pelucheuse. L'étrange lapin s'étira de tout son long, en baillant allègrement, et s'avança par petits bonds vers Etain, plantant ses yeux noirs d'encre dans ceux cobalt de la jeune fille.

« C'est un Jackalope, l'informa Marcus qui était arrivé derrière elle.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Le nom de cette créature n'est affiché nulle part, s'étonna Etain en désignant les alentours de la cage.

Le poursuiveur haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

-Tu as eu l'air tellement fascinée que j'ai été demander au vendeur. Apparemment c'est un animal vraiment rare, il vient des Etats-Unis. Celle-ci, car c'est une femelle, a été confisquée lors d'un trafic, malheureusement elle ne peut être relâchée car elle se ferait rejeter par les autres jackalopes. Le vendeur a aussi ajouté qu'il était très compliqué de faire adopter ce genre de créatures car si elles n'ont aucune affection pour leur maître elles leur causent mille soucis.

-C'est fascinant ! S'extasia la sorcière avant d'ajouter : je ne connaissais pas du tout cette espèce, je suis sûre qu'elle doit avoir d'autres particularités en plus des bois sur le crâne évidemment. »

Le regard noir de la jackalope restait curieusement fixé sur elle et cela mettait Etain un peu mal à l'aise. Elle avait également beaucoup de peine pour la créature, il fallait être un monstre pour se livrer au trafic des créatures magiques.

Finalement les deux amis quittèrent, à contre cœur pour Etain, la Ménagerie Magique et se rendirent à nouveau dans la boutique de Quidditch. Marcus s'extasiait devant les derniers modèles de balais et les équipements exposés, sans oublier tout le rayon consacré aux Faucons de Falmouth, son équipe favorite. L'heure du départ approchant, ils décidèrent d'aller attendre Mr et Mrs Flint au Chaudron Baveur où ils s'installèrent sur de confortables fauteuils en se faisant servir une bièraubeurre.

« J'ai vu comment tu regardais les hiboux à la Ménagerie Magique, commença Marcus, toi qui aime tant les animaux et créatures en tout genre, tu n'en possède aucun, pourquoi ?

Etain pris le temps de se saisir d'un muffin au caramel avant de répondre à son ami.

-Et bien, jusqu'ici Lazard, la chouette lapone de ma famille suffisait amplement pour mon courrier, après tout je ne communique qu'avec mes parents et quand je suis à Poudlard, les hiboux de l'école se chargent de cette besogne. C'est vrai que j'aime énormément les animaux, ils sont souvent bien plus compréhensifs que les humains, mais je ne voulais pas d'un simple hibou postal, disons que j'attends mon coup de foudre.

La sorcière avait terminée sa remarque avec un léger sourire en coin.

-La jackalope c'était une sorte de coup de foudre n'est-ce pas ? Fit le serpentard.

-Elle m'a fascinée je ne le nierais pas, mais ce sont des créatures faites pour vivre loin des humains, tu me l'as dis toi-même, et même si celle-ci ne pourra plus avoir cette vie, je ne prendrais pas le risque de la rendre encore plus malheureuse.

-Comme si tu pouvais rendre un animal malheureux toi ! J'ai vu Icalurus, le hibou que Domitilla t'a prêtée et crois-moi, il n'a jamais été aussi heureux de livrer du courrier pour quelqu'un, je suis sûr que tu le gâte. »

Etain ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque de Marcus, en effet, elle ne manquait jamais de caresser le beau plumage du hibou et de l'encourager dans ces missions quand elle avait une lettre à lui confier. Toutes à ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu que Marcus s'était éclipsé mais elle fut vite rassurée lorsqu'elle l'aperçu en train de régler leurs consommations. Il lui fit signe de le suivre dehors où Aquila et Caïus les attendaient en souriant. Les paquets avaient été envoyés par magie au manoir où ils transplanèrent rapidement.

Le matin de Noël arriva rapidement, Etain avait envoyé Icalurus porter les cadeaux pour ses parents ainsi que pour ses amis. Elle espérait vraiment qu'ils allaient aimer ce qu'elle leur avait choisi. La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut en constatant qu'elle avait dormi tard, après le merveilleux repas du réveillon servit la veille cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Etain se précipita donc dans la salle de bain pour une rapide toilette et fonça dans le couloir où elle percuta Marcus, qui l'attendait devant sa porte, de plein fouet et atterrit durement sur le sol. Alors que le Serpentard se gaussait de sa maladresse, tout en l'aidant à se relever, il lui fit gentiment remarqué qu'elle n'était pas très matinale pour un jour comme celui-ci.

Ils entrèrent en riant dans le grand salon du manoir, exceptionnellement le petit déjeuner se ferait dans cette salle car c'était celle qui possédait la plus grande cheminée et donc les cadeaux étaient entreposés au pied d'un immense sapin décoré avec goût. Le conifère mesurait près de trois mètres et était parfaitement garnis de décorations argentées et dorées. Etain en était resté sans voix en le découvrant quelques jours plus tôt. Pour couronner le tout, une belle pile de cadeaux reposait au pied du sapin. Caïus et Aquilae étaient déjà sur place, savourant une tasse de chocolat chaud, agrémenté de marshmallows, dans les magnifiques fauteuils et canapés du salon.

Sans plus attendre, Marcus se précipita sur les paquets et fit un rapide tri, mettant sur sa gauche ceux destinés à son amie. Etain ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'attitude très enfantine du poursuiveur, elle le trouvait presque adorable avec son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. La sorcière s'assit en tailleur aux côtés de Marcus à qui elle adressa un sourire resplendissant. Un flash illumina soudain la pièce, faisant sursauter les deux Serpentards. La lumière venait de Mr Flint qui tenait devant lui un appareil photo d'apparence antique, lorsqu'il l'abaissa, il arborait un sourire satisfait.

« Tu as eu raison de ne pas les prévenir Caïus ! S'exclama Aquila en battant des mains comme une enfant, la photo n'en sera que plus belle ! Oh Etain, ma chérie, je te prierais, si ça ne te dérange pas d'ouvrir en premier le cadeau que Caïus et moi te faisons. Disons qu'on ne voudrait pas qu'il perde en fraîcheur »

Etain haussa un sourcil interrogateur, ne comprenant pas la fin de la tirade de Mrs Flint. Elle aurait préférée commencer par les cadeaux de ses parents, quoi que ceux-ci ne semblaient pas encore arrivés, à sa grande déception. Elle se dit qu'elle pouvait donc bien faire se plaisir à Aquila puisque les Flint l'avaient si gentiment accueillis. La jeune sorcière attrapa donc le paquet, le plus gros de sa pile, il était joliment emballé dans un papier épais aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard, ce soucis du détail l'amusa d'ailleurs beaucoup. Elle tira donc sur le ruban argenté et ôta doucement le papier avant de se figer de stupeur. Un simple carton orné de trous se trouvait maintenant devant elle, Etain leva la tête vers Marcus, qui n'avait pas commencé son ouverture et qui la contemplait d'un air goguenard, lançant un regard de connivence à ses parents. Sans plus attendre, la jeune fille ouvrit délicatement le carton et ne put retenir un cri d'étonnement. En effet, une tête pelucheuse, ayant l'air parfaitement outrée, et surmontée d'une paire de bois, sortie brusquement du carton. Les yeux noirs pétillants de la jackalope se plantèrent dans ceux cobalt d'Etain. Celle-ci ne put réprimer un frisson et avança doucement sa main, elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la créature, la laissant décider. Elle eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que la jackalope s'était élancée hors de sa boite, tel un diable à ressort, pour bondir sur les genoux d'Etain où elle prit place avec un air satisfait.

« Oh c'est adorable, n'est-ce pas Caïus ? S'exclama Aquila, Marcus ne s'était pas trompé lorsqu'il nous a dit qu'elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre.

-C'est remarquable en effet, quand on connait le caractère des jackalopes. Répondit Mr Flint

-Il va falloir que tu lui trouve un nom princesse.

Etain sortie de ses pensées lorsque Marcus s'adressa à elle.

-Oui je vais y réfléchir, un nom ça ne se choisit pas comme ça, c'est important. »

Le déballage des cadeaux se fit dans la bonne humeur, la sorcière avait reçu de la part de Percy un vieux traité de botanique dont les illustrations étaient vraiment splendides. De la part d'Olivier, elle avait, à son grand étonnement, reçu un souafle flambant neuf marqué de son nom en lettres d'or. A ce présent s'ajoutait une lettre vraiment drôle où le Gryffondor menaçait de venir à son secours s'il n'avait pas de nouvelles très rapidement. Adrian avait due être averti du présent des Flint car il lui avait offert un ouvrage de Norbert Dragonneau sur les Jackalopes. Finalement, elle ouvrit le cadeau de Marcus qui s'avéra être une magnifique plume spécialement ensorcelée pour dessiner, en effet, la plume changeait de couleur en fonction de ce qu'Etain souhaitait dessiner. La jeune fille fut vraiment touchée par ce présent.

Elle fut heureuse de constater que l'assortiment de plumes d'aigle pour Aquila la comblait de bonheur et que Caïus sembla réellement intéressé par la plante sans racine. Quant à Marcus, il fut ravi de sa paire de gant mais apprécia beaucoup plus le deuxième cadeau qu'Etain lui avait fait. En effet, la jeune fille avait contacté Adrian durant les vacances pour qu'il lui transmette le plus de photos d'eux possibles. Ensuite, avec l'aide d'Aquila, elle avait créée un bel album, la mère de Marcus avait fourni la magie pour le support et Etain l'avait décoré durant les rares moments où elle n'était pas avec le poursuiveur. On pouvait voir le trio vert et argent riant aux éclats devant les cheveux bicolores d'Adrian, mais également Marcus entouré de l'équipe de Quidditch durant les entraînements et le premier match qui avait été joué contre Gryffondor.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans une ambiance chaleureuse dont l'apogée pour Etain fut l'arrivée d'un minuscule hibou petit duc à face blanche. L'oiseau avait un air un peu revêche qui amusa grandement la jeune sorcière, le rapace était porteur des présents de ses parents. L'oiseau avait dignement tendu la lettre adressée à Etain, celle-ci avait été plus que ravie de sa lecture.

 _Ma chère Etain,_

 _Ton père et moi espérons de tout cœur que ce petit hibou arrivera à temps pour le jour de Noël, nous avions des doutes à cause de sa petite taille mais il avait un air si déterminé que nous avons décidé de lui donner sa chance. Nous tenons à te remercier pour les cadeaux que tu nous as envoyés, nous attendrons le jour J pour les ouvrir bien entendu. Tu trouveras avec ce petit hibou, un nouveau carnet pour que tu puisses dessiner, le parchemin est spécial, il est impossible qu'il s'abîme, j'espère que cela te plaira. De plus, l'idée vient de ton père, ce hibou est chez tante Imelda depuis quelques mois, mais il ne semble pas être à l'aise et elle ne semble pas l'apprécier non plus avouons le, aussi nous a-t-elle dit d'en faire ce que nous voulions. Si il te plait, nous te l'offrons pour Noël, je suis sûre que tu sauras l'apprécier à sa juste valeur._

 _Nous te souhaitons de passer une bonne fin de vacances chez les Flint, nous sommes terriblement navrés de ne pouvoir être à tes côtés pour ce jour important mais nous savons que tu es entre de très bonnes mains._

 _Avec toute notre affection._

 _Maman et Papa_

Un hibou, Etain en rêvait depuis si longtemps, sans pour autant avoir osé en demandé un car celui de la famille suffisait amplement en général. En regardant le petit duc qui se tenait face à elle, elle eut un véritable coup de cœur pour lui, au même titre que ce qu'elle avait éprouvé en découvrant la jackalope à la Ménagerie Magique. Décidément, ce Noël avait été plein de surprises, même si elle n'était pas avec ses parents, elle ne pouvait nier, qu'à cet instant, elle ne souhaitait être nulle part ailleurs.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Celle qui est nostalgique

Marcus poussa un râle de soulagement fort peu élégant en s'effondrant sur la banquette du compartiment où Adrian les avait attendu. Les deux Serpentards avaient en effet faillis rater le départ du Poudlard Express car Etain avait mis beaucoup de temps à faire entrer Elias, le hibou qu'elle avait nommé ainsi en hommage au grand druide Elias de Kelliwic'h qui avait une belle réputation de fourbe derrière lui et fourbe, le hibou miniature l'était. Il n'aimait pas être enfermé en cage et avait été jusqu'à simuler un malaise lorsque sa nouvelle maîtresse avait fermée l'habitacle. Evidemment la pauvre sorcière affolée avait pris le petit oiseau dans ses mains pour voir ce qu'il avait et celui-ci en avait profité pour filer se cacher dans un recoin du manoir Flint. A force de patience, ils avaient réussi à le retrouver, et malgré ses hululantes protestations, la jeune fille l'avait fourré dans sa cage sans ménagement et les deux amis avaient pu monter à temps dans le train qui les conduisait à l'école. Heureusement pour eux, Adrian leur avait gardé un compartiment et les accueillis en souriant alors qu'Elias protestait ouvertement. Finalement, après avoir été amadoué avec quelques biscuits, le petit rapace finit par se calmer et s'endormit en enfonçant sa tête sous une aile.

Les Serpentards prirent un moment à se raconter leurs vacances, Adrian remercia chaleureusement Etain pour son nouveau jeu d'échecs qu'il avait pu étrenner durant la fin des vacances. Il s'intéressa grandement à la jackalope que les Flints avaient offert à Etain, celle-ci avait finalement choisi de la nommer Ginger, le nom d'une épice, pour son caractère bien trempé. La créature avait d'ailleurs obtenue l'autorisation de sortir de son panier pour s'étaler royalement sur la banquette, sa tête aux oreilles constamment tombantes dans la main de sa maîtresse. Durant la fin des vacances, Etain avait longuement lu l'ouvrage de Norbert Dragonneau ''Vie et Habitat du Jackalope'' et elle avait été époustouflée par toutes les capacités que ces créatures détenaient en elles. Les Jackalopes d'âge adulte, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Ginger pour l'instant, étaient capable de transplaner même à travers les plus fortes barrières magiques si la situation était désespérée pour un être à qui ils donnaient leur affection. Très peu de jackalopes était domestiqués mais ils se révélaient être des alliés plus que loyaux lorsque c'était le cas.

Peu de temps après le déjeuner, Etain fut étonnée de voir apparaître Olivier à la porte de leur compartiment. Il la salua chaleureusement et marqua un temps d'arrêt pour scruter Marcus qui le fixait d'un air revêche. La tension qui passa dans cet échange de regard mit la jeune fille mal à l'aise. De toutes évidences, le Gryffondor ne se remettait pas du pseudo enlèvement d'Etain. Finalement Adrian, comme à son habitude brisa la glace d'une voix légère.

« Dubois ! Entre je t'en pris, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Olivier s'arracha de sa joute avec le poursuiveur de Serpentard pour reporter son attention sur Adrian. Il le jaugea un instant, semblant se demander si le vert et argent ne tentait pas de l'amadouer pour lui jouer un mauvais tour, mais finalement il lui rendit son sourire et s'installa joyeusement aux côtés d'Etain sous le regard courroucé de Ginger.

-Elles étaient excellentes je te remercie Pucey, les tiennes ont dues être bien remplies, à ce que j'ai entendu dire par mes parents, les réunions de famille chez toi sont phénoménales. »

Finalement, la conversation s'engagea donc sans mal, Etain lui raconta brièvement les merveilleuses vacances qu'elle avait passées au manoir Flint, expliquant à quel point le Quidditch lui plaisait désormais. Olivier en fut plus que ravi, pourtant elle ne lui parla pas de ce qu'elle savait désormais faire, Marcus l'avait supplié de garder ses, sois disant, talents secrets et par égards pour son ami elle avait accepté. D'ailleurs le poursuiveur s'était enfermé dans un mutisme boudeur depuis l'entrée du Gryffondor. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs en grande conversation avec Adrian sur les derniers résultats des matchs de Quidditch de l'année. Aussi la jeune fille décida de se lever, Ginger blottie dans ses bras, pour aller s'installer aux côtés de Marcus.

« Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre elle et toi. Fit doucement le Serpentard en désignant la jackalope d'un mouvement de tête.

-Oui, elle est vraiment exceptionnelle, même pour une jackalope, sa robe n'est vraiment pas répandue, je te suis infiniment reconnaissante d'avoir insisté auprès de tes parents pour qu'elle me revienne.

A cet instant Ginger sauta des bras de sa maîtresse pour atterrir sur les genoux d'un Marcus étonné. Il se tendit un instant, sous le regard amusé d'Etain, puis finalement glissa sa main dans l'épaisse fourrure de la créature. Le contraste entre la taille de Ginger et la main de Marcus était saisissant mais le Serpentard était vraiment délicat malgré sa gaucherie. La jackalope ferma ses yeux noirs, heureuse de cette attention.

-Je vois que tu as commencé à lire l'ouvrage qu'Adrian t'a offert.  
-Oui c'est exact, grimoire choisi par lui sous ton conseil n'est-ce pas ?  
Etain avait ponctuée sa phrase d'un clin d'œil malicieux digne de Mrs Flint, ce qui surprit agréablement Marcus.

Le trajet se passa sans encombre durant plusieurs heures mais la tension entre Olivier et Marcus était palpable et ne cessait de grimper malgré les efforts d'Etain et Adrian pour détendre l'atmosphère. Finalement, ce qui devait arriver arriva, une réflexion mal placée de la part d'Olivier déclencha un ouragan de colère dans le compartiment. Le Gryffondor ne se remettait pas de la façon dont Marcus avait comploté dans le dos d'Etain pour l'attirer chez lui et revenait sans cesse sur le sujet quand celui-ci était écarté.

« C'est une façon bien fourbe d'attirer des gens chez soit, digne d'un Serpentard en fait, tu devais être tellement fier de toi Flint.  
-Evidemment, que je suis fier de moi, répondit Marcus piqué au vif, mais c'est vrai que chez les Gryffondor vous préférez laisser vos amis seuls et tristes pendant les fêtes. C'est tellement noble comme façon de façon de faire.  
-C'est sur qu'enlever ses amis sans leur consentement, c'est terriblement grandiose en comparaison !

S'en fut trop pour Marcus qui attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, Ginger ayant fuit les genoux du poursuiveur pour se réfugier sur l'épaule d'Adrian pour ne rien manquer du spectacle, et lança de toutes ses forces une pomme qu'Olivier reçu en pleine face, sous le regard ahuri des deux autres Serpentards. En effet, Marcus pouvait être sanguin mais cela faisait longtemps que personne ne l'avait vu fulminer autant, ses yeux verts assombris reflétant toute la colère qu'il ressentait.  
-Espèce de crétin, il faudra toujours que tu vois le mauvais chez nous, comme si vous étiez tous un modèle à suivre.

Olivier allait répliquer, son corps entier était tendu et Etain le senti prêt à bondir sur le poursuiveur pour en venir aux mains. Elle soupira et lança un coup d'œil entendu à Adrian. Celui-ci hocha la tête doucement avec un sourire en coin, l'air désolé pour elle. Sa décision prise, la jeune fille se leva brusquement et rejoignit la porte qu'elle ouvrit brutalement.

-Vous me fatiguez, tous les deux ! Ajouta-t-elle en voyant les deux garçons ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. J'en ai vraiment assez ! Olivier, que tu le veuille ou non, bien qu'ayant été en colère de voir que tout avait été fait dans mon dos j'ai été ravi de mes vacances chez les Flint. Marcus, je ne suis pas en sucre, je peux me défendre seule face aux allégations de ce crétin qui me sert d'ami, mais là j'ai besoin d'air, on se reverra quand vous serez calmés. Tous les deux ! »

Alors qu'elle allait claquer la porte, Ginger avait bondit pour se retrouver dans ses bras, apparemment elle tenait à l'accompagner, Etain referma donc la porte et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été brusque avec les deux garçons mais elle n'avait pas menti, elle était épuisée de leur joute constante.

La jeune fille ne faisait vraiment pas attention à sa marche dans le train, Ginger trottinait à ses côtés, à cette heure, il y avait peu d'élève dans le couloir. Elle fut donc étonnée de s'entendre héler par un élève plus âgé qu'elle qui se permit de l'appeler par son prénom.

« Etain ! Oui c'est bien toi ! Percy t'a reconnu de loin mais n'osait pas te déranger, span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBill à trouvé que tu avais l'air un peu ailleurs. Excuse-moi mais, c'est un jackalope qui gambade à tes côtés ? Viens entre ! Oh pardon, je ne sais pas si tu m'as reconnu mais je suis Charlie Weasley.  
-De toutes évidences, lui répondit Etain en souriant.

Evidemment elle avait reconnu l'attrapeur de Gryffondor qu'Olivier adulait tant. La sorcière hésita un instant avant de se décider à entrer dans le compartiment, elle fut heureuse de voir Percy qui se leva gauchement pour saluer la jeune Serpentard. Il en profita pour lui présenter l'aîné de ses frères, Bill qui était en sixième année.

-Tu ne semble pas dans ton assiette mais je n'osais pas te déranger. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?  
-Oh oui, vraiment excellentes, quoi qu'en pense Olivier. Soupira la jeune fille.  
-Tu l'as croisé ?  
-Plus que ça, il est venu à ma rencontre après le déjeuner et il est resté dans le compartiment que je partageais avec Marcus et Adrian.  
-Comment ? Il a réussi à rester dans la même zone que Flint durant plusieurs heures ? Quel miracle ! S'exclama Percy.  
-C'est vrai que je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. »

Etain ne put s'empêcher de sourire, après tout son ami avait raison, les deux garçons avaient fait beaucoup d'effort pendant plusieurs heures pour se côtoyer, c'était déjà beaucoup de leur part.

La Serpentard passa quasiment la fin du trajet en compagnie de la fratrie Weasley, Charlie la harcelant de question sur Ginger. Le troisième année semblait, à l'instar d'Etain, fasciné par les créatures qui peuplaient l'univers des sorciers, en particuliers les dragons. Bill quant à lui était quelqu'un de très calme et ouvert. Contrairement à leur cadet, ils étaient tous deux plutôt communicatifs. Percy la remercia chaudement pour le livre qu'elle lui avait offert, il lui avoua l'avoir dévoré d'une traite durant les vacances, Etain en fut ravie. Le Gryffondor était quelqu'un de difficile à cerner mais la sorcière aimait beaucoup le côtoyer, elle trouvait un certain apaisement en sa présence. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à regagner son compartiment avec Ginger, Percy se leva pour l'accompagner un bout de chemin, il souhaitait éventuellement croiser Olivier.

« Ne sois pas trop dur avec eux. Lança-t-il doucement.  
-De quoi parles-tu Percy ? S'étonna Etain.  
-Je parle d'Olivier et Flint évidemment, ils sont ce qu'ils sont et je pense que ça n'ira pas en s'améliorant. Charlie me disait qu'Olivier avait de très grandes chances d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch l'année prochaine s'il se révèle aussi bon que ne le pense mon frère.  
-Je pense que ce sera un véritable carnage sur le terrain.  
-Pas sûr, après tout il y a des règles, barbares certes mais il y en a. Néanmoins c'est dans les couloirs que ça risque de chauffer…Il semblerait que Madame Pomfresh va avoir énormément de travail en plus, la pauvre. Cependant, ne perds pas de vue qu'ils tiennent tous les deux à toi-même s'ils ont une façon bien à eux de le montrer. »

Etain ne put s'empêcher de pouffer après cette tirade. Cette pause avec les Weasley lui avait fait du bien et ce fut d'excellente humeur qu'elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment qu'elle avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur de voir que Marcus était plongé dans la lecture d'un magazine de Quidditch, Elias somnolant sur son épaule, alors qu'Adrian et Olivier, qui arborait une magnifique bosse où la pomme de Marcus l'avait touché, disputaient une partie d'échec plutôt bruyante.

« Pucey, tu m'exaspère ! Oh salut Percy ! Ravie de te voir, tu le crois ça j'ai perdu chaque parties que j'ai joué contre Pucey !  
-Oh, je le crois sans mal Olivier, maintenant il serait bien que tu regagne ton compartiment de départ, nous arrivons dans peu de temps il va falloir se changer. Si tu veux tu peux récupérer tes affaires et finir le trajet avec mes frères et moi. »

Le regard du jeune Gryffondor s'illumina et il se jeta dans le couloir en courant. Percy soupira et après un signe de tête pour saluer les Serpentards, referma la porte pour suivre son ami. Etain s'assit près de Marcus et s'étonna de voir que son hibou était sortit de sa cage. Le poursuiveur ferma son magazine et lui avoua qu'ils avaient tellement chahuté avec Olivier que cela avait réveillé le minuscule volatile. Il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de le sortir de sa cage et il s'était vite apaisé sur l'épaule de Marcus.

Ils arrivèrent sans encombre à Poudlard et savourèrent le copieux repas avant de regagner leur salle commune où ils ne trainèrent guère avant d'aller se coucher.

Le retour à l'école et surtout le fait de reprendre les cours furent difficiles à encaisser pour Etain. La sorcière avait eu l'habitude de côtoyer Marcus à longueur de journée mais n'étant pas de la même année, et lui étant très pris par la reprise de ses entraînements intensifs de Quidditch, ils ne passaient que peu de temps ensemble. Cette constatation peina la jeune fille, heureusement pour elle, Adrian se pliait en quatre pour la distraire et ses amis de Gryffondor en faisaient de même. D'ailleurs, n'ayant pas d'autres amis qu'Adrian parmi les Serpentard, Etain passait de nombreux cours aux côtés d'Olivier pour ceux de potion ou de Percy pour la métamorphose. Étonnamment, le professeur Rogue n'avait rien dit lorsque le pétillant rouge et or s'était d'autorité installé à ses côtés le jour de la rentrée.  
Malheureusement pour la Serpentard Olivier était une véritable catastrophe ambulante derrière un chaudron. Heureusement pour elle, la jeune fille excellait dans cette matière et arrivait sans trop de mal à rattraper les erreurs du Gryffondor. Rogue évidemment enlevait beaucoup de points à la maison des rouge et or mais ne disait finalement rien à cette drôle d'alliance. Certes la plupart de ses camarades de maison la regardait avec un air plutôt mauvais, qu'elle ignorait avec toute la froideur dont elle était capable. Etain avouait sans mal que malgré l'affreuse maladresse d'Olivier, elle aimait beaucoup l'avoir près d'elle en potion. Son caractère solaire lui faisait du bien, elle qui avait l'impression d'être de glace depuis son retour à Poudlard. Une énième explosion venant de sa droite la sortie de ses pensées moroses et elle du faire énormément d'efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire. Olivier était couvert d'un étrange mélange vert et visqueux. Heureusement pour Etain, elle avait appris très tôt, grâce à l'aide de Percy, à maîtriser le sortilège evanesco.

« J'hésite vraiment à faire disparaître ce que tu as sur le visage, ça te donne un air très Serpentard qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Fit la jeune fille avec un air mutin.  
-Et bien ma chère Etain n'en faites rien, on ne sait jamais, Rogue pourrait me confondre avec l'un des votre et arrêter d'enlever des points à Gryffondor. Lui répondit Oliver d'un air espiègle en tentant tant bien que mal d'enlever l'étrange matière qui collait ses cheveux bruns.  
-Ne croyez pas cela monsieur Dubois, j'ai une très bonne vue, attaqua une voix froide, faisant sursauter Olivier. J'admire l'incroyable patience dont fait preuve mademoiselle Swan avec vous, j'aimerais pourtant qu'elle choisisse mieux ses partenaires durant mon cours mais je pourrais au moins lui ajouter des points pour sa persévérance avec vous. Nettoyez moi tout ça et rapidement.

Le professeur Rogue avait conclu sa phrase dans un claquement de cape. Dans un acte purement puéril Olivier lui tira la langue.

-Voyons le bon côté des choses, il a oublié de m'enlever des points, annonça le rouge et or avec philosophie alors que son amie lui enlevait la matière visqueuse d'un coup de baguette magique.  
-Monsieur Dubois, votre maladresse aura couté dix points à Gryffondor, soyez heureux qu'avec votre idiotie je ne vous envois pas en retenue.  
-Votre clémence m'honore professeur. » Chuchota Olivier avant qu'Etain ne lui écrase le pied sous le pupitre pour le faire taire.

Les jours passèrent et le match contre Poufsouffle approchait à grand pas. Alors qu'elle était à la bibliothèque en compagnie d'Olivier et Percy, Etain ne pu se retenir de pousser un profond soupir sous le regard en coin des deux Gryffondor. Plus le match approchait et plus Marcus était irascible, il gardait une certaine rancœur depuis la défaite de Serpentard face aux rouges et ors. Une rage intense semblait l'habiter et son agressivité envers quiconque se mettait en travers de son chemin était devenue quasiment légendaire. Son affreux surnom de ''Troll'' s'était répandu comme une traînée de poudre. Olivier avait gouté plus d'une fois à cette agressivité et la dernière altercation en date lui avait laissé un cuisant souvenir. Le Gryfondor n'avait pu résister à la tentation de lancer une petite pique à Marcus au détour d'un couloir et évidemment celui-ci était entré dans une colère noire. Cette altercation s'était soldée par vingt points en moins pour les deux maisons et une retenue pour chacun. Le professeur McGonagall, qui les avait surprit en plein affrontement, leur avait ordonnée de se rendre à l'infirmerie mais, bien entendu, les deux élèves avaient désobéis dès qu'elle avait tournée les talons. Marcus arborait donc une lèvre inférieure fendue alors qu'Olivier exhibait un énorme coquart violacé sur son œil droit, qui était mi-clos. Heureusement, la directrice adjointe de Poudlard avait eu la bonne idée de les séparer pour effectuer la retenue. Marcus avait due récurer, sans magie, tous les vieux pupitres d'une salle de classe désaffectée, le professeur McGonagall avait estimé que c'était un bon moyen pour le poursuiveur de se défouler. Olivier quant à lui, avait eu pour retenue d'inventorier et classer tous les livres de la section métamorphose de la bibliothèque, le tout sous l'œil vigilant de madame Pince. Il s'était attelé à la tâche en maugréant contre cette vieille chouette de directrice incapable d'être partiale avec ses propres élèves. Si le Serpentard avait rapidement terminé sa retenue, le Gryffondor lui, avait due s'y reprendre à pas moins de trois fois pour que la bibliothécaire s'estime satisfaite. Ce qui avait considérablement allongé le temps de sa retenue.

Etain avait beau apprécier le Quidditch désormais, elle se tenait régulièrement au courant des résultats des différents tournois et s'était même abonnée à un magazine pour se mettre à jour, elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, que le match contre Poufsouffle soit enfin passé afin d'avoir un peu de répit. De plus, depuis quelques jours, elle avait la nette impression que Marcus l'évitait et cela la peinait. Plus d'une fois Adrian l'avait encouragé à aller voir l'entraînement de l'équipe de Serpentard mais face à l'indifférence manifeste de Marcus, la jeune sorcière n'osait pas. Elle pensait sincèrement que si le poursuiveur l'évitait c'était entièrement de sa faute.

Ce fut le claquement sonore du livre qu'avait refermé Olivier qui la tira brusquement de sa rêverie pleine de morosité. Etain lui lança un regard interrogateur, le Gryffondor lui répondit avec un regard malicieux.

« Une petite partie de Bataille Explosive te ferait le plus grand bien !  
-Tu veux rire j'espère ? S'enflamma la Serpentard. La dernière fois qu'on y a joué, j'y ai laissé un sourcil !

Olivier ne put retenir un éclat de rire à ce souvenir.

-Oh oui c'est vrai ! Heureusement pour toi, Percy s'y connait en sortilège de repousse sinon tu aurais eu l'air malin pendant un moment.  
-Je serais toi, je ne me moquerais pas trop si tu tiens à conserver mon aide en potion. Siffla Etain qui ne goûtait décidément pas à la plaisanterie, contrairement à ses habitudes.

Olivier mît théâtralement une main sur son cœur, tout en faisait semblant de s'évanouir. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire pouffer de rire la Serpentard, qui lui lança un regard reconnaissant. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin et au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin.

-Si vous commencez à chahuter, allez faire ça en dehors de la bibliothèque s'il vous plait. Asséna Percy, sans pour autant lever le nez de son livre de métamorphose.

-Excuse nous Percy, s'exclama la jeune fille, nous allons nous reconcentrer.  
-Pas la peine Etain, tu as parfaitement compris le principe de métamorphose du galet en savon. Tu n'as plus besoin de mes services pour ton devoir et je pense qu'Olivier a besoin de prendre l'air également.  
-Hey ! S'exclama l'intéressé, tu m'as pris pour un croup ou bien ? »

Etain lui fit brusquement signe de se taire, en effet, madame Pince rôdait dans les parages et la jeune fille ne souhaitait pas se faire exclure de la bibliothèque. Olivier et elle rangèrent donc leurs manuels et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, laissant Percy dans ses livres.

Tout en se dirigeants vers le parc, ils parlaient de leurs projets pour les vacances de Pâques. Etain était impatiente de rentrer chez elle et de revoir ses parents. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'avouer à son ami que l'ambiance pesante qui régnait entre Marcus et elle commençait vraiment à la ronger, ce que le jeune sorcier brun avait parfaitement compris.

« Tu ne pense pas que tu devrais aller lui en parler ? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'ils s'installaient côte à côtes sous un grand chêne au bord du lac. Il faisait plutôt bon pour un mois de mars, même si leur écharpe, aux couleurs de leur maison, n'était pas de trop.

La sorcière fut honteuse de se sentir si étonnée par la clairvoyance d'Olivier. C'était un garçon et plutôt observateur, il visait rarement à côté quand il arrivait au bout de ses réflexions. C'était d'ailleurs un comble de constater ses notes en potions alors qu'il possédait un pareil talent.

-Tu t'intéresse à Marcus donc. Commenta Etain avec malice en sachant très bien la réaction qu'allait avoir Olivier et elle en fut récompensé par son air scandalisé.  
-Tu plaisante j'espère ! Oui, dis moi que tu plaisante. Non, ce n'est ce troll qui m'intéresse. En ce qui me concerne, il peut bien bouder dans son coin, Poudlard ne s'en portera que mieux, et mon visage aussi d'ailleurs. Non, il m'indiffère totalement, par contre je m'inquiète pour toi. On a bien vu avec Percy que tu n'es pas dans ton chaudron en ce moment. Ca me tue de l'admettre et je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais, cet abruti de troll, il te manque.

Etain grimaça, elle qui avait toujours été une fille très autonome et ne pouvait pas nier qu'après ses premiers mois compliqués à Poudlard, elle se sentait totalement apaisée quand Marcus était avec elle. Non pas à cause de sa carrure, juste parce que c'était lui.

-Ce qui est drôle, c'est que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, ne prends pas cet air horrifié je te prie, vous ne vivez que pour le quidditch. Tu verras quand tu intègreras l'équipe de ta maison, toi aussi tu n'auras plus de temps à me consacrer. Tu poursuivras ton rêve et c'est normal. Moi finalement je fais que vous gêner, ou alors je ne suis qu'un passe-temps.

Olivier lui lança un regard scandalisé alors qu'elle poussait un profond soupir. Il savait que son amie avait le moral bas, mais pas à ce point. Habituellement, il respectait le fait qu'Etain ne supportait pas le contact physique mais à cet instant il ne put s'empêcher de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et de la serrer légèrement. Le gryffondor failli se retirer lorsqu'il sentit la jeune fille se raidir mais finalement elle se détendit, reposant même sa tête en arrière. A cet instant il la trouvait si lasse.

-C'est vrai que le quidditch ça compte vraiment beaucoup pour moi. C'est mon rêve de jouer professionnel et j'y arriverais mais, même en plein milieu d'un entraînement ou encore d'un match contre les Faucons de Falmouth, tu pourras compter sur moi. Je trouverais toujours du temps pour toi Etain. »

Olivier fut récompensé par un sourire et la jeune sorcière se permit même de lui serrer légèrement le bras avec sa main gauche. Il relâcha alors son emprise et fut heureux de constater que la Serpentard semblait apaisée et le fait est qu'elle se sentait nettement mieux. Etain se sentait souvent chanceuse qu'Olivier, qui était si solaire, à l'instar d'Adrian, soit ami avec elle.

L'instant de plénitude fut de courte durée, le gryffondor se raidit lorsqu'il vit qu'un élève de grande taille se dirigeait vers eux d'un pas qui n'augurait rien de bon. En effet, Marcus Flint arrivait du terrain de quidditch, car son entraînement venait de se terminer, et il semblait hors de lui.

« Non mais je rêve Dubois, tu te crois vraiment tout permis ! Tu veux que je te refasse encore le portrait ?

Olivier se mit instinctivement sur ses pieds, ses yeux noisettes se plissèrent de méfiance, le ton de Marcus ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Etain supposa que son entraînement avait du mal se passer car il était crotté de boue de la tête aux pieds et semblait incroyablement fatigué. Pourtant, la rage et la colère transperçaient, bien plus que la fatigue, dans son regard vert qui s'était assombri. La jeune fille se releva également, elle sentait que la tournure qu'allait prendre les événements n'allait pas lui plaire.

-On se calme Flint, je ne comprends même pas de quoi tu parle !  
-Je t'interdis de la toucher !  
-Quoi mais tu es malade ma parole !

Marcus grogna et s'avança, ses intentions étaient claires mais Olivier ne bougea pas, stupide gryffondor songea Etain alors qu'elle se plaçait devant lui, défiant Marcus du regard. Cela eu le mérite d'arrêter net le poursuiveur.

-Tu plaisante Marcus j'espère.

Le ton de la sorcière était froid et cinglant. Face à cela, la colère de Marcus sembla s'accroitre, pas contre son amie mais contre Dubois. Dubois qui prenait tellement soin d'Etain là où lui en était incapable.

-Il t'enlace, te serre dans ses bas et toi tu ne dis absolument rien ! Ca me met hors de moi ! Tu as à peine réagis alors que lui, comme moi, sait parfaitement que tu déteste ce genre de geste. Il le sait parfaitement. Asséna le poursuiveur en pointant le doigt vers un Olivier médusé. Pourquoi tu le laisse faire bon sang ?

Tout ce qu'Etain comprenait à cet instant c'était, qu'à cause d'elle, Marcus se sentait blessé. Elle savait qu'il ne comprenait pas son amitié avec le gryffondor, il était en constant apprentissage. La jeune fille était totalement perdue et désemparée.

-Il a fait ce qu'il jugeait bon de faire. Aucun mal n'a été fait, à vrai dire je pense sincèrement que j'en avais besoin. Annonça-t-elle, un tremblement dans sa voix.

La serpentard ne put réprimer un pincement au cœur en voyant l'incompréhension dans le regard de Marcus. Ses épaules s'étaient affaissées et il commença à faire demi-tour, c'était sans compter sur Olivier qui s'était de nouveau avancé.

-Tu es jaloux Flint, ce n'est pas joli. J'ignorais que les trolls pouvaient avoir des sentiments. »

Marcus émit un hurlement de fureur et sauta sur le gryffondor, qu'il attrapa par la cape. Etain n'eut même pas le temps d'intervenir, elle tenta de les exhorter au calme mais c'était peine perdue. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne l'écoutaient.

« Stupefix ! »

Un éclair rouge frappa Marcus qui s'affala sur Olivier, puis sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Alors que le gryffondor s'acharnait sur le poursuiveur, la voix de Charlie Weasley s'éleva.

« Olivier ça suffit, stop !

Il semblait essoufflé, mais en entendant la voix de son aîné et idole, le garçon se figea immédiatement. Devant le regard dur que Charlie lui lança, le première année eu la décence de prendre un air penaud.

-Charlie je…

-Pas un mot s'il te plait. Le coupa le capitaine des gryffondor. Vous en avez assez fait ! Vous n'en avez pas marre de faire perdre des points à votre maison et de vous prendre des retenues à tout va ? Etain s'il te plait, peux-tu aller chercher Burnst ? Il est en encore au terrain en train de ranger le matériel. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête piteusement et parti en courant. Dans sa course, son écharpe vert et argent se déroula durant sa course et s'envola dans le vent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Elle trouva Melchior Burnst dans le bureau accolé aux vestiaires, et qui servait à ranger le matériel. Etain failli lui rentrer dedans alors qu'il sortait de la pièce. Tout en essayant de freiner, elle s'emmêla les pieds et finit par atterrir, avec douleur, sur son arrière train. S'en était trop pour cette journée, la pauvre serpentard laissa les larmes glisser de ses yeux cobalt et les sanglots s'échapper de sa bouche. La tension accumulée avait finit par se relâcher.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Etain ? Lui demanda Burnst alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever.

La robe et la cape de la jeune sorcière dégoulinaient de boue mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle prit le temps de respirer pour ne pas tenir de propos incohérents.

-C'est Marcus, il est devenu fou de rage alors que je discutais avec Olivier Dubois près du lac. Ils ont commencés à se battre, c'était très violents, je n'ai pas réussis à les en empêcher. Charlie Weasley est intervenu, il a stupefixé Marcus et je pense qu'il est en train de passer un savon à Olivier. C'est lui qui m'a demandé de venir te chercher. Je ne suis qu'une source d'ennuis, c'est à cause de moi que Marcus s'est énervé. Je suis tellement désolée.

Sa tirade se termina dans de bruyants sanglots. Etain n'était pourtant pas une pleurnicheuse mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Le septième année fut étonnamment doux lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle.

-Calmes toi. Je vais aller tirer tout ça au clair et toi tu m'attends bien sagement ici d'accord ? Tu n'as qu'à aller t'assoir sur les gradins, je reviens quand j'aurais réglé tout ça. »

Etain hocha la tête en reniflant et Melchior parti en courant en direction du lac.

Se retrouvant seule, la jeune sorcière se dirigea, en traînant des pieds, vers les gradins. Elle gravit quelques étages puis s'assit au milieu d'un rang. En d'autres circonstances, Etain aurait pleinement appréciée la solitude du stade, mais à cet instant, elle se sentait mal. Si seulement elle n'avait jamais été amie avec Marcus Flint et Olivier Dubois, jamais ce genre d'altercation ne seraient arrivées et cet idiot de gryffondor qui avait jeté de l'huile sur le feu ! Elle ne sue combien de temps elle passa sur le gradin à réfléchir. Machinalement, la jeune fille s'était mise à jouer avec sa baguette, formant des volutes de fumée verte qui s'entrelaçaient et formaient des formes hasardeuses. On pouvait parfois distinguer un faucon ou un cygne, voir d'autres animaux, qui sortaient de l'imagination d'Etain. Puis une voix la fit sursauter, faisant disparaître la fumée.

« C'est très joli.

Melchior Burnst était revenu et s'était assis près d'elle tandis qu'elle jouait avec la fumée. Un sourire bienveillant éclairait son visage, il n'était pas très grand et plutôt fin, une véritable carrure d'attrapeur, et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus par un catogan. L'ombre d'une barbe de quelques jours se dessinait sur son visage et ses yeux bruns, presque noirs, fixaient Etain. C'était quelqu'un de très calme, qui analysait tout ce qui l'entourait et il avait pris le temps d'analyser Etain Swan. Il en était venu à la conclusion qu'elle aurait gagné à être connue et aimée au sein de la maison Serpentard.

-Comment cela s'est-il passé ? S'enquit la première année d'une voix morne.  
-Pas trop mal dirons-nous. Ne fais pas cette tête voyons !

Etain avait écarquillée les yeux de stupeur.

-Des blessés ?  
-Non mais Weasley est intervenu à temps crois-moi ! Il a bien sermonné Dubois pour avoir continué d'asticoter Marcus et d'avoir continuer à le frapper alors qu'il était au sol et inconscient. Il semble sincèrement désolé de s'être autant emporté, il semble être un gars honnête et par-dessus tout, il vénère tellement Weasley que je pense qu'il va faire attention pendant quelques temps.  
-Un peu trop honnête pour son bien c'est certain. Comment peuvent-ils passer leur temps à se battre ? Ils ne sont pas si différents après tout. C'est souvent à cause de moi d'ailleurs. Je me sens coupable d'avoir passé un bon moment avec Olivier si c'est pour rendre Marcus sorcière poussa un soupir triste avant de poursuivre. Je devrais probablement cesser d'être amie avec lui mais je suis tellement égoïste que je ne saurais me passer de lui. Pourtant il le faudrait pour qu'il puisse se consacrer pleinement à son rêve…

Melchior lui ébouriffa rapidement les cheveux et éclata de rire.

-Ne fais surtout pas ça ! Depuis qu'il t'a rencontré, il a beaucoup changé, je le trouve beaucoup plus ouvert. L'année dernière c'était un garçon vraiment à part, il était trop grand pour être à l'aise avec ceux de son âge et trop jeune pour apprécier la compagnie des élèves plus âgés. Il venait sans cesse nous voir aux entraînements, un mordu de quidditch, un vrai. Le capitaine de Serpentard se mit à sourire rêveusement à ce souvenir. Cette année je l'ai recruté sans aucun regret. Marcus est une force de la nature et il est naturellement à l'aise dans les airs. Pour autant, il ne semblait pas totalement heureux, et puis tu es arrivé. Je pense qu'au début il n'a pas vu que toi aussi tu es quelqu'un d'à part, mais lorsqu'il est venu te défendre face à Perkins, là il a commencé, totalement inconsciemment, à vouloir en savoir plus sur toi. Le reste s'est fait naturellement, vous êtes fais pour être amis. D'ailleurs demi-portion, tu as intérêt à venir rapidement assister à un entraînement de l'équipe et également me montrer de quoi tu es capable ! Marcus ne taris pas d'éloge sur ton habilité au vol. »

Melchior avait conclu sa tirade en lui souriant, Etain fini par lui rendre. Il semblait beaucoup aimer Marcus et le jeune poursuiveur le respectait énormément. Elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi désormais.

Un coup de vent s'engouffra dans les boucles de ses cheveux et la jeune fille ne put réprimer un frisson, se rendant compte à cet instant qu'elle avait perdue son écharpe. Ce qui la contraria, au vu du temps. Son regard s'attarda sur le terrain, elle se rendit alors compte que la nuit tombait, cette fin journée avait été une catastrophe songea-t-elle. Le capitaine remarqua l'air morose qui gagnait de nouveau la première année aussi lui ébouriffa-t-il à nouveau les cheveux avant de se lever.

« Aller demi-portion, il est temps de rentrer.

Etain hocha la tête et se leva avec légèreté.

-Melchior, tu crois que je suis obligée de les voir ce soir ?  
-Seulement si tu en as envie. Répondit le septième année en haussant les épaules. Après tout, je pense qu'un peu de réflexion ne fera pas de mal à ces deux têtes de bois. Plus têtus que des botrucs.  
-En allant dans la Grande Salle, difficile de leur échapper…  
-Alors n'y vas pas. Même si ça m'étonnerait que Marcus s'y rende, il a foncé sur Dubois pile à la fin de l'entraînement et n'a même pas prit le temps de se changer avant de charger. Je pense donc qu'il doit essayer de se noyer sous une douche après le savon que je lui ai passé. Dans tous les cas tu n'as pas à te forcer, viens je vais te montrer comment on accède aux cuisines. »

Les yeux cobalts de la jeune Serpentard s'illuminèrent d'intérêts et de malice. Aussi emboîta-t-elle le pas du septième année avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Melchior Burnst ne pu retenir l'élan de tendresse, envers la jeune sorcière, qui le prit à cet instant.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Celle qui s'intégrait

**Chapitre huit : Celle qui s'intégrait**

Durant quelques jours, Etain n'avait pas adressé la parole aux deux garçons. Chacun pour une raison, différente, Olivier était venu ramper à ses pieds pour s'excuser, et ce durant le cours de potion, lorsqu'il avait comprit, au bout de deux jours tout de même, que son amie l'ignorait royalement. Sa scène à la fois drôle et larmoyante avait été lourdement sanctionnée par le professeur Rogue. La Serpentard en avait tellement rit qu'elle avait estimée qu'après cela, il lui était impossible de ne pas pardonner le comportement du Gryffondor. Pour autant, la sorcière n'était pas dupe, il finirait par recommencer mais en attendant, elle était heureuse de le voir si joyeux. Concernant Marcus, la situation était plus délicate. Le soir de l'affrontement, les deux Serpentards ne s'étaient pas croisés dans la salle commune et les jours s'enchaînaient sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sache comment briser ce mur du silence qui semblait de plus en plus épais.

Une semaine après un silence écrasant et une journée après des cours particulièrement inintéressants, alors qu'Etain entamait son trajet pour regagner sa salle commune, Adrian l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite. Face à l'air incrédule de la jeune fille, le malicieux Serpentard lui décocha un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Totalement confiante quand il s'agissait d'Adrian, Etain laissa son espiègle ami la diriger d'un pas rapide. Elle savait qu'Adrian souffrait de voir ses deux amis en froid mais Etain n'en démordait pas, Marcus s'était comporté comme un vulgaire rustre et elle méritait des excuses, le comportement du poursuiveur avait été inadmissible.

« Où m'emmènes-tu Adrian ? Soupira néanmoins la sorcière.

-C'est une surprise Princesse. »

De bonnes grâces Etain se laissa guider, non sans avoir grimacé à l'entente de ce surnom ridicule qu'Adrian lui donnait constamment. Cependant lorsqu'elle comprit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le terrain de Quidditch, elle commença à freiner sa course.

« S'il te plait Princesse, toi comme lui vous en avez besoin. Le match est dans trois jours et il est clairement démoralisé.

Le ton d'Adrian était à la fois doux et compatissant. Le tout accompagné par une moue suppliante.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé ! S'énerva Etain. Il passe tout son temps à s'entraîner, ça doit surement plus compter pour lui et je le respecte assez pour accepter ça. Non Adrian c'est hors de question.

Le Serpentard se gratta l'arrière du crâne, il prit le temps de souffler avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux, à l'incroyable couleur, de son amie.

-Ecoute Princesse. Marcus comme moi d'ailleurs, on a pas été de très bons amis pour toi ces derniers temps.

Etain ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut interrompu avant d'avoir pu sortir le moindre son.

\- Non, s'il te plait laisse-moi finir. Moi aussi des fois je suis un peu jaloux du temps que tu passe avec Dubois et Weasley. Je me suis engagé dans beaucoup trop de choses pour une première année à Poudlard et je le regrette parce que je passe à côté de toi et tu en paye les frais. Je te promets que je vais m'organiser pour qu'on puisse passer beaucoup plus de temps ensemble et ça commence maintenant. J'ai vraiment envie de regarder un entraînement de quidditch avec toi et si tu ne veux pas parler à Marcus et bien tant pis. Je ne te forcerais jamais la main Princesse.

-Ne m'appelle plus comme ça. Siffla la concernée, quelque peu émue par cette déclaration. Allez, viens, on doit aller voir ce que notre équipe a dans le ventre. Même si, je suis persuadée que le match contre Poufsouffle est gagné d'avance.

-Oh vraiment ? »

Le ton narquois d'Adrian fit sourire la jeune fille et tout en badinant sur les pronostics du match, les deux première année arrivèrent en vue du terrain. Ils prirent place sur les gradins de façon à avoir une vue globale de l'entraînement des verts et argent. Le jeune sorcier aux cheveux blonds était ravi de la tournure des évènements. Alors qu'il commentait tranquillement les diverses formations et actions qu'imposait Melchior Burnst à ses joueurs, Adrian constata très rapidement que Marcus avait remarqué leur présence. Ce qui ne fit que renforcer sa détermination.

Quelques jours plus tôt, le poursuiveur s'était confié à son ami au sujet de sa, plus ou moins, dispute avec Etain. Il tournait le problème dans tous les sens et redoutait, à raison, le courroux de la jeune fille de fait il n'osait pas l'aborder pour lui parler. Adrian avait eut beau tenter de lui expliquer qu'il s'imposait trop de contraintes autour du quidditch. Certes Burnst ne les ménageaient pas mais ils rentraient toujours à l'heure pour se nourrir et profiter d'un repos amplement mérité. Pourtant Marcus s'échinait à se lever aux aurores, voir avant, et à se coucher bien après que la nuit fut tombée. Le poursuiveur avait d'ailleurs chaudement remercié son ami pour la nourriture qu'il rapportait des cuisines et laissait spécialement pour lui dans la salle commune. Face à cette remarque Adrian avait éclaté de rire et devant l'air incrédule que Marcus affichait il avait consenti à lui avouer que c'était Etain qui continuait à se donner cette peine. Le deuxième année baignait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale mais Adrian ne lui avait donné aucune autre explication.

« Il est vraiment impressionnant en vol.

La voix détachée d'Etain avait tiré le sorcier de ses pensées.

-Qui ? Burnst ? S'amusa-t-il, et il fut ravi de constater le sourire en coin de son amie. D'ailleurs le fier capitaine semble beaucoup s'intéresser à toi. Je l'ai vu intervenir en ta faveur plus d'une fois ces derniers temps quand la bande de Perkins parle de toi.

-Il est gentil avec moi, c'est vrai. Je suppose d'ailleurs que c'est lui qui t'a soufflé l'idée d'assister à l'entraînement.

Elle lui avait répondu avec douceur tout en continuant de scruter avec attention le terrain. Adrian sue à cet instant que, grâce à Marcus, son amie avait le quidditch dans la peau.

-Quelqu'un m'a peut-être aidé oui. Admit malicieusement le garçon. Cependant, si je ne me trompe, tu ne parlais pas de lui Princesse n'est-ce pas ?

-Je lui en veux terriblement et pourtant, je n'ai plus le cœur de le repousser plus longtemps. J'aurais pourtant sincèrement apprécié avoir des excuses. Je comprends qu'Olivier et lui ne s'apprécient pas et jamais je ne les forcerais à se côtoyer.

-Il est allé trop loin et je pense qu'au fond de lui, Marcus le sait. Il est cependant incapable de s'exprimer, un vrai troll en diplomatie. Confirma Adrian.

-Je suis une bien piètre Serpentard, entre les brimades et ça…il faut croire que je ne suis pas une fille subtile. Voilà qui est bien dommage pour quelqu'un envoyé dans la noble maison des vert et argent. Grimaça Etain.

-Moi je trouve que tu as parfaitement ta place chez les serpents Princesse. Tu as naturellement réussis à te créer des alliances externes à la suite des brimades que tu as subies. Si l'instinct de survie ce n'est pas Serpentard ça !

Etain lui décocha un large sourire et prit enfin le temps de se détendre. Ils continuèrent d'observer la stratégie déployée par Melchior pour que ses joueurs soient redoutables le jour du match. Et redoutables, ils l'étaient tous, sans aucun doute possible.

Lorsque Marcus frôla leur gradin, afin de récupérer un souafle particulièrement difficile, il ne put s'empêcher de leur jeter un coup d'œil presque timide. Il fut récompensé par un sourire franc accompagné d'un signe de la main de la part de la jeune sorcière. A cet instant, il se sentit tellement soulagé qu'il piqua comme une fusée vers les anneaux et grâce à une figure spectaculaire, marqua. Le souafle avait pénétré l'anneau central à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. Les deux première année ne purent contenir leurs applaudissements tellement l'action avait été belle. Melchior félicita chaudement Marcus et annonça la fin de l'entraînement.

Pour autant, les joueurs ne quittèrent pas le terrain alors que Marcus et son capitaine s'envolaient vers les deux supporters. Le septième année attrapa Adrian et le jucha devant lui avant de descendre vers le reste de l'équipe. Marcus quant à lui semblait affreusement mal à l'aise alors qu'Etain avec planté ses yeux cobalt dans les siens. Le poursuiveur prit son courage à deux mains pour lui demander timidement :

« Tu es toujours fâchée ?

-Je n'étais pas fâchée Marcus mais tu t'es comporté comme un rustre. Je me suis sentie terriblement blessée mais surtout coupable.

Le poursuiveur se posa dans les gradins et pris place aux côtés de la jeune fille.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce que tu trouve à Dubois. C'est un crétin et pourtant cette fois j'ai été tellement plus stupide que lui. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il te faisait du mal, je n'ai pas réfléchis plus loin.

-Ne te méprends pas Marcus, le contact physique me gène toujours autant mais j'essaye de faire des efforts et ce jour-là, j'avais vraiment besoin de réconfort et cette accolade a été plus que bienvenue. Je m'en suis tellement voulu que vous en arriviez à cette extrémité à cause de moi que j'en suis à me demander sans arrêt si je dois continuer à être dans votre entourage.

Devant le ton désespéré de son amie, le visage du poursuiveur se décomposa.

-Non ! C'est ma faute, pas la tienne ! Je ne veux pas que tu pense ça ! Je vais faire des efforts, je te le promets !

Le désarroi de Marcus mis Etain mal à l'aise.

-Je ne te demanderais jamais de sacrifier le quidditch pour moi, c'est bien trop important pour toi.

-Je le sais mais à vrai dire ça fait quelques temps que je me suis rendu compte que j'en faisais trop pour le quidditch et finalement pas assez pour moi. Je ne veux pas passer à côté de choses importantes et tu es importante Etain. En plus je sans que niveau fatigue je suis à mon maximum, je ne pourrais pas endurer beaucoup plus.

En effet, à l'approche du match et avec toutes les contraintes qu'il s'imposait, Marcus était très pâle et de larges cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux verts foncés, presque noirs.

-Et puis, depuis la rentrée et notre retour de vacances, franchement tu me manque. »

Les deux serpentards restèrent un moment cloîtrés dans un silence gêné alors qu'ils pouvaient voir Adrian, plus bas avec le reste de l'équipe, s'éclater sur le balai d'un des joueurs. Etain ne put s'empêcher de les regarder avec envie. Les sessions de vol quotidiennes qu'elle avait fait avec Marcus durant les vacances lui manquaient souvent. Le poursuiveur se rendit rapidement compte que son amie brûlait d'envie d'enfourcher un balai. Aussi, et sans lui demander son avis, le deuxième année s'empara de son balai et attrapa Etain qu'il installa derrière lui avant de plonger dans le vide avec agilité. Etain agrippa la robe verte de quidditch de Marcus pour pouvoir se maintenir mais elle ne pu contenir un éclat de rire. Son cœur allégé et l'adrénaline la rendaient joyeuse. Devant l'air béat de son amie et surtout heureux de leur réconciliation, le poursuiveur ne put s'empêcher de faire un looping. « Frimeur ! » gloussa Etain alors qu'ils atterrissaient souplement dans l'herbe du terrain, sous l'œil ahuri de l'équipe de Serpentard.

« J'hallucine ! S'exclama Hayden Bishop, la gardienne. Tu n'as même pas cillé quand Marcus a fait sa manœuvre !

-Quelle aisance ! Renchéri Richie Grantham, l'un des batteurs. Tu dois voler depuis longtemps pour avoir un tel niveau !

Etain eut un léger mouvement de recul face à l'engouement des coéquipiers de Marcus. Celui-ci, ainsi que Burnst remarqua le malaise de la jeune fille, ce fut le capitaine qui décida d'y mettre un terme en volant au secours de la pauvre première année.

-Du calme voyons ! Tonna-t-il. Vous allez finir par l'effrayer et quand un vivet est effrayé, il s'enfuit. Ceci-dit, je ne peux que reconnaître que tu semble vraiment à l'aise en vol demi-portion.

-J'ai eu un très bon professeur capitaine, et il a toute ma confiance. Répondit Etain qui avait repris contenance.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de la jeune fille lorsque Peter Smith, le second batteur, lui tendit son balai, un solide Astiqueur 4, le même modèle que celui qu'elle avait utilisé chez les Flint durant les vacances.

-Allez petit vivet, j'aimerais beaucoup voir de quoi tu es capable en vol. Je te propose un match de poursuiveurs, Marcus et toi contre Edwin et Paco. Evidemment vous aurez une difficulté en plus car Hayden gardera leurs anneaux. Montre-nous ce que tu vaux s'il te plait. »

La jeune Serpentard marqua un temps d'arrêt, hésitant à s'emparer du balai tendu vers elle. Edwin Crawley et Paco Rathbone étaient les deux autres poursuiveurs de l'équipe. Edwin était en cinquième année et Paco en sixième, celui-ci était d'ailleurs pressenti pour récupérer le poste de capitaine l'année qui suivrait, lorsque Melchior Burnst quitterait l'école. Voler et évoluer dans les airs avec Marcus étaient une chose mais voler contre des joueurs chevronnés c'en était une autre. Marcus sentant la panique monter chez son amie, se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

« Allez Princesse, on va les faire danser. »

Le tout avec son éternel sourire en coin qui, à cet instant en tous cas, lui donnait un air suffisant. Ni tenant plus, Etain lui lança un regard de défis et se saisi fermement de l'Astiqueur 4 qu'elle enfourcha avant de décoller comme une fusée.

Pour reprendre ses marques, la jeune fille s'autorisa quelques tours de terrain et fit quelques étirements pour s'échauffer. Le vent soufflait dans ses oreilles et ébouriffait ses cheveux châtains aux reflets cuivrés, l'aveuglant quelque peu et gênant son vol. Heureusement pour elle, la gardienne de l'équipe s'écria :

« Il faut faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux petit vivet. Attrape ! »

La troisième année aux longs cheveux blonds, ramenés en queue de cheval haute lui lança avec force un cordon de cuir. Etain s'en saisit sans peine et s'attacha rapidement les cheveux de manière à ce que ceux-ci ne lui entravent plus la vue. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva affublée d'une drôle de couette au dessus de son épaule gauche alors qu'une partie de ses cheveux restaient libre de l'autre côté. Pas très élégant mais pour ce pseudo match de poursuiveurs, cela ferait l'affaire. Etain fit donc un signe de tête reconnaissant à Hayden qui alla se positionner devant les anneaux qu'elle allait défendre. Melchior siffla avec ses doigts pour annoncer le début des hostilités.

Les premières actions furent rapides et si Etain avait pu s'emparer rapidement du souafle, son jeu était encore trop timide pour le conserver longtemps. Marcus confiant, défendait au maximum leurs anneaux, attendant patiemment que la fièvre du jeu s'empare de son amie. Alors qu'ils venaient tous les deux se prendre vingt points en peu de temps, le poursuiveur ne put contenir un sourire amusé lorsqu'il vit enfin le regard déterminé d'Etain lorsqu'elle rattrapa instinctivement un souafle particulièrement difficile. A cet instant, la jeune fille entra totalement dans le jeu. Elle évoluait dans les airs avec une facilité déconcertante, se complétant parfaitement au jeu de Marcus. Là où il était puissant et direct, elle était agile et enchaînait des figures qui clouaient sur place leurs adversaires. La première année hurla de joie lorsqu'elle réussit pour la première fois à déjouer le jeu d'Hayden Bishop et que le souafle traversa l'anneau central. Finalement Marcus et Etain ne s'en tirèrent pas si mal, ils avaient perdus certes, mais seulement de trente points ce qui, au vu du handicap que leur avait imposait Burnst, à savoir pas de gardien pour eux, ils estimaient s'en être tirés honorablement.

« Alors Paco, ton avis ? Questionna le capitaine.

Le concerné pris le temps de se poser et fit semblant de réfléchir alors que Melchior semblait aux anges.

-Et bien, j'en dis que l'année prochaine Edwin pourra surement prendre le poste d'attrapeur qu'il convoite tant, et que par la force des choses, une place va se libérer chez les poursuiveurs. »

A cette annonce, Marcus et Adrian, qui avait observé le match des poursuiveurs avec beaucoup d'intérêt, rugirent de joie tandis qu'Etain restait totalement incrédule.

« Je ne crois pas avoir tout saisi. Murmura-t-elle.

Burnst se rapprocha pour lui expliquer, lui parlant avec sa voix grave et posée.

-Comme tu le sais petit vivet, c'est ma dernière année à Poudlard. Si tout se passe bien, je serais peut-être recruté en tant qu'attrapeur dans l'une des équipes de la ligue nationale. Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'irais jouer à l'étranger mais dans tous les cas c'est Paco qui sera nommé capitaine l'année prochaine. A Serpentard il n'y a pas de réelles sélections car le professeur Rogue estime que nous sommes en mesure de devoir faire les bons choix en tant que capitaine. Donc Paco prendra ma place mais il souhaite donner sa chance à Edwin, qui rêve de devenir attrapeur, il a d'ailleurs tout pour réussir.

Melchior avait tourné la tête vers le futur attrapeur et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, Edwin semblait être aux anges.

-Tout ça pour dire que j'aimerais sincèrement que tu accepte de jouer à nos côtés l'année prochaine Etain. Je ne prends pas cette décision parce que Melchior me pousse à le faire ou que Marcus nous a vanté tes mérites en long en large et en travers, mais simplement parce qu'en t'observant jouer ce soir, j'ai pu voir que tu avais un excellent potentiel.

\- Tu ne peux pas refuser Princesse ! Tonna Adrian.

Il avait mit tellement de virulence qu'Etain, toujours muette de stupeur en avait sursauté. Elle tourna ses yeux cobalt, qui reflétaient totalement sa confusion, vers Marcus. La sorcière ne souhaitait pas le moins du monde que son ami se sente forcé de l'accueillir en tant que coéquipière. Elle fut néanmoins soulagée de lire dans le regard de Marcus une joie intense qu'il ne cherchait pas à cacher.

-C'est d'accord. Souffla la jeune fille. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais les épaules mais je veux bien tenter ! »

Tout l'équipe, ainsi qu'Adrian, l'acclamèrent chaleureusement. A cet instant, Etain commença à se rendre compte que des élèves autres que ses amis avaient de l'estime pour elle et qu'elle ne valait pas rien comme le prétendait cet imbécile de Perkins. Oui, elle leur montrerait à tous de quoi elle était capable.


End file.
